A Reason to Fight
by Kalsypher
Summary: After meeting a Spirit Detective on the mountain where an old hag lives, I find a cure to the hallucinations that my medications could not. Spirit Energy. To make the situation more complex, they said a 10 year old could not see my traumatic hallucinations without being previously exposed. With my hallucinations fueling my Spirit Energy, my search for the cause begins. Kurama x OC
1. Insane

_Insane_

**Not sane; not of sound mind; mentally deranged**

That is what I am. Or what they call me. Psychosis is its medical term. The pills I take have turned me into this…hollow shell. I feel nothing. I express nothing. I have nothing.

_Depression_

**A ****condition ****of ****general ****emotional ****dejection ****and ****withdrawal; ****sadness ****greater ****and ****more prolonged ****than ****that ****warranted ****by ****any ****objective ****reason**

That is what I am. Or so they say. The pills they give me make me aware of the hollow shell I've become. Why I feel nothing. Why I express nothing. Why I have nothing. I suppose the reason I take those pills is so I will know what sadness feels like. So I can feel depression.

I watched the students walking around the classroom, their voices and laughter echoing in my ears. I wondered what a laugh felt like. What a smile was. How happiness felt.

I had therapy that afternoon. She would ask how I was feeling. I would lie like I did every week. Tell her that my grades were fine, which they were, my family life was fine, which it was, that I was fine, which, I suppose, I was. Only…I was empty.

Again, he sat by me. This Shuichi Minamino that caused all the girls to giggle and blush. All I could do was look at him and wonder what they saw. All I saw was red hair, green eyes, a feminine face, and the hideous pink dress code that he was forced to wear.

He never spoke to me. I never spoke to him. That was our relationship. Ignoring each other. Though, he could sit anywhere in the class, he chose the back, by me. He made top scores in the school.

I turned my attention from him and looked out the window. As I stared at the clouds, I began to see shapes. A camel. A heart. A dinosaur.

"Ms. Shirai," the teacher called, annoyed with my daydreaming.

I looked at her. "Present," I announced, my voice void of all emotion, as it usually was.

She sighed, "Yes, I'm aware of that. Would you mind answering my question?"

"Would you mind repeating it?" I asked.

The teacher just sighed and continued teaching. My attention went back out the window.

"That is it!" I heard the teacher yell. "Ms. Shirai, go to the principal's office now!"

I packed my stuff and walked out of the room, avoiding the principal's office all together. I had therapy. As much as I wanted to see the principal, since we were on _such_ good terms, I'd rather go to therapy.

When I got to the building, I walked in and sat down to wait. The leather chair I was sitting in reminded me of the leather one I would be sitting in soon, only this one was less stressful.

I found my gaze on the wooden desk in front of me, making designs out of the wooden patterns. I could see faces. After a while, I realized that clouds were more interesting, but I didn't feel like walking to the window to stare at the clouds. The old woman sitting by the window seemed pretty fascinated by whatever was going on outside.

The young woman behind the paper-cluttered desk was constantly on the phone and it made my head hurt. I hated when she worked. She was always so loud. So…loud.

There was a flash of blood in my vision and I felt my heart skip a beat as I looked around the room for the source of it.

There was a sense of life.

Unfortunately, my only sense of life came in doses of adrenaline and fear. That was why they were suppressed. The hallucinations were of mangled bodies and tortured people. They were hanging from lofts, being burned alive, having spears shoved through their children in front of their parents or vice versa, and no one was certain where the hallucinations came from.

The long scars on my arms from where I had first tried to kill myself just to get some sleep were a constant reminder of the time I had felt alive. But that was ten then. I was fifteen now. There was a faded scar across my face where I had tried to cut my eyes out but was too hesitant to do it.

"Meikiri Shirai," my therapist, Dr. Eri called.

I stood up and grabbed my bag as I walked into her office. The ginger haired woman kept her hair as she normally had it. In a bob style that aggravated me. Her grey eyes were hidden behind thick framed glasses. She looked more like a librarian than a therapist. She closed the door and I took my usual seat in the leather chair across from her wooden desk. Unlike her cluttered, unorganized receptionist, this desk was neat and organized. To a point that I thought it was obsessive.

"You're early," she said.

"Yep," I replied as I sat down.

"Why is that?" She asked as she sat down in her large chair that looked much comfier than mine.

"I got kicked out for daydreaming," I told her as I looked at her plant. "You need a new receptionist."

This had been the first time I had gone off topic or given my opinion in the three years I had been seeing her. She leaned forward, interested in hearing what I had to say, "And why is that?"

"She talks too loud," I told her.

"And that's all you don't like about her?" She asked curiously.

"Pretty much," I said.

"You know plenty of loud people," she said. "Do you not like them?"

"They're loud in loud places," I told her. "She's loud in a quiet place. And your plant's dying."

Her grey eyes wandered to the plant behind her, "Yes it is. I've never been one to have a green thumb. What's made you so chatty today?"

"Might as well tell you how I feel since that's what you're getting paid for," I told her.

She smiled at me. "Finally opening up to me. Good. Other than being kicked out, how are your grades and school?"

"Fine," I said.

She sighed, "I'll call the school and ask."

"What about patient confidentiality?" I asked.

"When you're 16, your rights kick in. Until then, your parents are in charge of you. They want me checking in on all parts of your life I can. Speaking of which, how is your life at home?"

"Typical," I told her.

She wrote some stuff down, "And how are you feeling? Have you had any hallucinations?"

"Nope," I lied.

She nodded as she finished writing. "Alright then. I'll see you next week. Try not to get kicked out of school. What were you daydreaming about?"

"I was watching the clouds," I told her. "I saw a camel, a heart, and a dinosaur."

I walked out of her office and headed home, my eyes focused on the concrete rather than where I was going. Not watching where I was going, I bumped into someone, causing them to drop whatever they had in their hands.

I picked up their books and handed them back to them. It was him, again. Shuichi Minamino.

"Sorry, Shuichi," I said.

He gave me a polite smile, "I was actually looking for you," he told me. "You forgot this."

I looked at the book in his hand and sighed as I took it from him, "Thank you."

"No problem," he replied. "We have a test in Literature tomorrow."

"I didn't know we were in Literature together," I said more to myself than him.

He smiled at me, "We have every class together, Meikiri."

"Oh, oops," I said. "Wait, we read like seven books in Literature. Which one is the test on?"

"_Night_," he told me.

_Night_ by Elie Wiesel. An autobiography of a Jew experiencing the worst the Holocaust had to offer. I had nightmares for weeks and heard their screams throughout the days. And now I had to relive it again.

"Are you alright?" Shuichi asked.

I looked at him and nodded, "Yeah. _Night_ was a hard read."

"Agreed," he said. "It's hard to believe people like that are human."

"I don't believe they are," I said. "At least not completely. Only the scum of the Earth could do something like that to another human and enjoy it."

I felt my heart racing. I could see their bodies hanging from the light posts. They were dangling so close to Shuichi. I could smell their decaying flesh and the furnace where they burned the bodies not far beyond.

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply, "Well, I better go study. See you tomorrow Shuichi."

When I opened my eyes, there was a message in blood on the concrete. _Why didn't you help us?_

My heart rate returned to normal and the hallucinations disappeared as I looked at Shuichi. He seemed concerned. "You seem a bit distracted. Shall I walk you home?"

"No, I'm fine," I told him. "Daydreaming is such a chore, it gives me a headache."

He chuckled, "Very well."

With that, he walked away.

_Callous_

**Insensitive; ****indifferent; ****unsympathetic**

That is what I am. That I do know. These hallucinations, dreams, and screams come and go. Sometimes, they scare me, such as the flash of blood, where I actually thought someone had been hurt. I did believe those bodies were there. I did believe that furnace was burning people. But that message on the ground. Asking me…why I hadn't helped…I draw the line. I no longer care for them when they blame me. I used to care, but the burden became too much…

I walked inside the house and started towards my room down the hall.

"How was therapy?" Mom called from the kitchen.

"Fine," I told her.

I closed the door behind me and stared at the cursed book that sat on my nightstand. Dare I pick it up again to study?

No. I would never touch that thing again.

I just stared at it from the other side of the room as if it would somehow get up and walk off the dresser. Oh, how I wished.

I wanted to step closer, but I didn't. I just stared at it. I looked around my room for something to get rid of it with. Maybe someone else could get rid of it for me. That wouldn't work…they'd know the hallucinations came back while I read it.

I sat on the floor and stared at it. I was having a war with a book. And the book was winning. I shouldn't have put it on the nightstand. Glancing at my bag next to me, an idea started forming in my head.

Grabbing the pencil off my desk, I opened my bag and walked to my nightstand. Carefully manipulating the book to where it would fall perfectly into my bag, I pushed it in. I vowed to give it to some kid that would need it for the following year.

I would be the empty shell again.

A knock caught my attention. I turned to see the door open.

"Supper's ready," Mom said as she peeked in. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I told her. "What's up?"

She sighed, "I got a call from the school. They said you were reading _Night_. Sweetheart, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," I told her. "The meds are working great. I'm just as sane as ever. No hallucinations."

She smiled, satisfied with the answer and left me alone.

I stared out the window for a moment.

_Tenacious_

**Pertinacious, ****persistent, ****stubborn, ****or****obstinate**

That is what I am. I don't know what caused my psychosis. Why I'm so empty. I heard there was a hermit on a mountain that could help just about anyone. I don't know if they'll be able to help me or if they even exist, but I figure it's a good start on my journey to figure out who I am.


	2. Hermit on the Mountain

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Please understand that this is not something you've done, but something I must do. I will return one day. When, I'm afraid I can't tell you because I don't even know. All I know is that leaving is the first step in the right direction. I'm sorry my goodbye had to be like this. Please understand that I do love you and I'm doing what's best for me. Therapy isn't working. Medication isn't working. When this started, they said these images were not something a ten year old could just imagine. I had to have seen them somewhere. I need to find that somewhere. That is where I'm going._

_Goodbye._

I placed my pill bottles next to the note and opened the window. It was 2:38 in the morning. By that time, my parents sleeping medication would have dominated them so much I could have a concert and they wouldn't wake up.

I rechecked my bag to make sure I had everything. Toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, hair brush, clothes, pills to reduce the dependability, water, cash for the bus and a debit card. Once I was outside, I looked back into my room. This was it. There was no turning back now.

As my heart raced, a flash of blood along with the smell of corpses burned my mind. I sighed as I closed the window. This was the right thing to do. Adjusting the bag on my shoulder, I began my walk to the bus stop, about three blocks down. The chill of the night made me shudder. Of course I would forget a jacket.

That wasn't important. When I got to the bus stop, I sat down and waited. The bus wouldn't come by for another two hours. With a sigh, I pulled out the only thing I regretted bringing. _Night_.

As I began to read, I allowed the horrifying images to become real, hoping that somehow I would remember where I had seen them before. I felt like I was growing nearer to something when the bus came. After paying the bus fare to take me to the train station, I began reading again.

"Good morning, Meikiri," someone greeted.

I looked up at Shuichi. I moved over for him to sit with me once I realized the bus was full. "Morning Shuichi," I greeted solemnly.

"Are you not going to school today?" He asked, addressing my attire.

Jeans and a t-shirt.

"No," I replied, looking out the window.

"Are you feeling sick?" He asked.

I looked at the book in my hands, "Something like that. I'm certain you'll hear all about it soon enough."

When it came to my psychosis, my parents freaked. Since I left my medication at home, they were definitely going to freak.

I opened my bag and pulled out my medication quickly taking it. Shuichi glanced at me as I swallowed it. Four pills were definitely something to note, sometimes.

"I don't want to intrude," he started.

"You're not," I said. "I'm not a druggie, though, so don't worry about that. I was diagnosed with psychosis when I was ten. I see dead people when I don't take the pills. Smell decaying corpses and burning flesh. Hear their screams as they die."

A sympathetic look crossed his delicate features. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"They said something that's been ignored until today. They said that a ten year old couldn't imagine something that horrific. So, I'm going on a journey to find where the images came from. Maybe I was in the Holocaust in a former life," I said as I tapped _Night_ against my hand.

"You won't be returning," he stated.

"I will," I said. "I just don't know when."

He stared thoughtfully ahead, "I can understand your curiosity, but is this wise? To take this on alone."

I hadn't thought of it that way.

Shuichi handed me a folded piece of paper, "Let me know how your journey goes."

I opened it to see a number. He stood up with a kind smile and walked off the bus. That was weird.

When I got to the train station, I bought my ticket and waited for the train. Finally, around 11, the train came. It took two hours to get to the stop where the bus was that would take me to the hermit's house.

Where in the world was I going?

It took the bus an hour to pick me up at the stop. I sighed when I got in the bus.

"Where's your stop?" He asked as I paid my fare.

"All I know is it's a hermit living on a mountain," I told him.

"Going to see Genkai, huh," he said. "It's been at least two months since I left someone there. Alright. That's my last stop. It'll be at least four hours before we get there."

I sighed. Four hours?! Seriously?

Well, whatever. By then, it would be time to take my second dose of meds.

I stared out the window, looking at the small cities that the bus drove through as it picked up and dropped off different passengers. My interest in the hallucinations had been put on hold thanks to Shuichi's interest in my journey.

Why would he care? We never spoke until yesterday. But whatever. Maybe he could tell and just hadn't said anything.

When the bus stopped at my stop, I was the last one on the bus. Surprisingly, there was a payphone there. Guess I was going to tell Shuichi I made it. Or would he want to know the progress I made after I made it?

Whatever, I was calling him.

I got off the bus and walked to the payphone. After putting in some pocket change I dialed the number and threw some pills in my mouth then drank down the water.

"Hello?" A polite woman answered.

"Hi, my name is Meikiri Shirai. I'm a classmate of Shuichi. Is he home?"

"Yes he is, please hold on just a second."

I waited as I looked around. I was in the middle of nowhere. There was a massive forest that surrounded me and that was pretty much it other than the road, bench and payphone.

"Hello Meikiri," Shuichi greeted.

"Just thought you'd like to know I've reached my destination," I said with a sigh.

"You were correct when you said I would know everything," he said dismally. "The police are searching for you, Meikiri. They believe you will kill yourself. I suggest you stay off public transit for a while if you wish to continue this journey."

"Thank you, Shuichi," I said quietly.

I knew he was smiling, "You're welcome, Meikiri. I wish you luck on your journey."

I hung up and started my way up the dirt path. The dirt path lined with tall trees was almost suffocating, but it was relaxing all the same. It was strange to be around so much nature and so much silence. When the dirt path came to an end, I found myself staring at stairs.

They weren't kidding when they said this Genkai was a hermit on a mountain. Sighing, I began walking up the stairs.

I found out very quickly that I was out of shape. About a third of the way up, there was blood on the stairs. Then there were screams in the forest. Then I began seeing bones on the stairs. By the time I made it to the top, I was seeing dead bodies, screams, smelling blood and decaying corpses, the whole shebang. They were begging me to help them, but I couldn't.

I needed to get to the top of the stairs.

"Dammit, shut the hell up!" I yelled at the stairs. "I can't help you!"

"Great," someone said behind me. "I've got some psycho at my compound. I could feel your Spirit Energy growing as you got closer."

I turned to see a small old woman standing there. Her pinkish-grey hair was wavy and wiry reaching just below her shoulders. She wore a red tabard with a purple edge and green belt. Under it she had a white long-sleeved shirt and white sweatpants with purple flats.

"Spirit Energy?" I asked. "What's that?"

"First I want to know who you were yelling at," she said.

"The dead people that keep blaming me for their deaths," I said. "I only see them when my heart rate picks up."

She nodded, "And you're here because you're tired of seeing them."

"Guess I'm not the first person," I said.

"Come with me," she said. "Let's see what we can do."

I followed her in and found very traditional looking houses in the place. She was definitely holding some sort of spirituality here. I liked it. I followed her into one of the traditional buildings and took my shoes off then sat down across from her.

"When your family found out, what did they do?" She asked.

"Put me on medication," I answered.

"Stop taking it," she stated bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest as she closed her small brown eyes. "It's not helping."

"I only brought enough to slowly get off it," I told her. "I didn't want to suffer from withdrawals."

She opened her eyes as she looked at me, "How long have you been planning this?"

"Couple of months," I replied. "Not long."

She gave me a blank look, "You were foolish enough to leave everything behind and come to me not knowing if I would be able to help you?"

"Yes," I said. "But I had a feeling you would at least point me in the right direction if you couldn't help me."

"Well, you lucked out kid," she told me. "Since I can help you, I don't have to point you in the right direction. Because I'm the dead end of a road."

"That's good to know," I said.

"You'll be better than the dimwit that's here," she told me. She stood up with a sigh. "I suppose you should meet him so it won't be that much of a surprise to him when he does meet you when his six months of training are over."

"Six months?" I asked. "What's he training for?"

"To be my apprentice," she replied as I followed her.

When we arrived to another building, she paused and looked at me, "You're not afraid of snakes are you?"

"No," I told her.

She opened the door and I saw a boy with messy black hair sitting in the middle of the room with snakes everywhere.

He glared at the old woman, "What the hell do you want, you old bitch?"

"Shut your trap, you ungrateful brat!" The old woman yelled. "You've got a new friend that's going to be training with you sometimes. Now, introduce yourselves."

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi," he said as he looked at me.

"Meikiri Shirai," I said.

"Now, get in there with him," the old woman said. "No more medicine. You're going to face whatever it is full force and I'm going to squeeze every last drop of Spirit Energy out of you until you learn how to control it."

I dropped my bag and walked into the room where she closed the door. It was pitch black in there other than the blue aura around Yusuke who was meditating now. It kept the snakes away, apparently.

I moved around the snakes and sat next to him and meditated.

"You must be special for the bat to take you in while I'm here," Yusuke said, breaking the silence. "What's your story?"

"Psychosis," I told him. I didn't know when I would hit my mental break so I had to let him know. "I was put on medication for it, as she said, but apparently that's not helping my 'Spirit Energy' whatever that is. When my heart rate goes up, I have hallucinations. Sometimes they're not so bad."

"When they're bad?"

"I was with a friend yesterday and there were corpses hanging from the light posts. I could smell burning flesh and hear their screams as they were burned alive. All because of a book. We had to read _Night_ in school and I hadn't had a hallucination like that in five years. Then…they're back."

"Five years?!" He exclaimed. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen," I replied.

"You started having these when you were ten?! How are you not dead?!"

"They managed to save me one time," I told him. "Another time I tried to cut my eyes out, but I hesitated and didn't do it. That scar isn't so noticeable. What's your story?"

He laughed awkwardly, "It started a few months ago when I got hit by a car. I died and went through this whole ordeal thing to get brought back to life. Only there was a catch, I had to become Spirit Detective. I've had a few cases, but the two major ones I had so far was with these three demons, Hiei, Kurama, and Gouki. They stole the Artifacts of Darkness from King Enma's vault. I came here to keep Rando from becoming Genkai's apprentice and I'll be damned if I don't become her apprentice instead."

I was quiet for a moment, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah, I know," he said. "But it'll all make sense once the old crow is done wearing us out. I have no idea what she's got in store for you, but I know I've got hell coming and I've only been here for two months. I don't want to think what she's going to do to you since you're a head case."

For the first time, I had been called insane and it wasn't offensive. Yusuke Urameshi was definitely someone I was going to remember.


	3. Training without Yusuke

For two weeks, I stayed in that room with Yusuke and those snakes. For two weeks, I slowly became human again. The meditation didn't help the withdrawals, nothing did. I just had to suffer through those by meditating harder. The hallucinations were screams from the shadows and corpses crucified to the wall. I could smell blood all the time. But I did my best not to worry Yusuke.

When the doors opened, the sun washed the room. The corpses disappeared, the screams faded away, the smell of blood was replaced with the scents of nature around us.

Was this my new beginning?

I had a steady heartbeat. But I also had a smile. And I had a friend, something I hadn't claimed in a long time. Yusuke Urameshi and I had bonded through our meditation.

"I'm glad you've grown close, but this is where you separate. Come, Yusuke. Go wait inside, Meikiri."

I went inside and waited. For what, I wasn't too sure. But, I waited for it. After a few moments, Genkai walked in and tossed two bottles to me. I caught them and stared at them. My antipsychotic and antidepressant.

"What do you want me to do with these?" I asked her.

"Are you certain you don't need them?" Genkai asked. "You're Spirit Energy has been up and down ever since this started."

"I'll deal with it," I said, tossing it back to her. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Judging by your physical appearance, you aren't going to be able to handle the physical strain that this training requires. That's what we're going to work on. You'll be on a strict physical exercise plan until you're ready for the spiritual exercises."

"Wonderful," I muttered.

"I'm glad you agree. Start by going to the phone booth and coming back. When you can do that in an hour, you'll pass this part of the training."

"An hour?!" I exclaimed. "It took almost four to get here!"

"Better get started," she said.

I groaned as I started making my way down the stairs.

An hour to get down and back? That was unheard of.

Walking down wasn't as bad as walking up. As my pulse started to rise, the hallucinations began to come back. I was able to concentrate and keep them away for about a third of the way, then it became too hard, and I just had to give in.

When I got back to the top, I was practically crawling. Yusuke was at the top to greet me with a smile. His mouth moved, but I couldn't hear him. The screams were too loud.

"I can't hear you, Yusuke. The screams are too loud," I told him.

He closed his eyes as he put his hand over his mouth, I guessed to clear his throat and took a deep breath then let it go as he opened his eyes, "SUPPER'S READY!"

I had never heard anything louder than the screams.

Yusuke Urameshi was louder than the screams.

"Yes!" I yelled as I jumped up and ran past Yusuke.

He grabbed me by the back of my shirt and leapt over me, "Nope! Me first!"

I jumped onto his back, "Then you have to carry me!"

When we got to the dining area, Genkai was sitting there with food sitting there, waiting for us to eat.

"Thank you so much, Genkai!" I yelled as I started eating.

"Yeah, thanks Grandma!" Yusuke yelled as he ate as well.

Genkai remained silent while Yusuke and I carried on our conversations.

"So, where you from?" I asked Yusuke.

"Kaiden City," he replied. "You?"

I laughed, "Right next door. Mushiyori City."

His jaw dropped for a moment, "No way! Who would have thought! So, do you have any close friends that have your crazy disease too? Because I could hook you up with Kuwabara. He can sense dead people."

I raised my eyebrow at him as I took a sip of my tea, "Uh, no thanks. The only person I ever told about my psychosis was Shuichi. And that was on the bus ride over here. We weren't close at all, but he gave me his number and told me to let him know how my journey to self discovery goes."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "That's weird."

"That's what I thought," I told him. "But his mother almost died, so maybe he's just looking out for me. He looked pretty…lost…when I told him. I called him before I started my way up here and apparently my parents have already called the cops and everything. They think I'm going to kill myself. That's a bit extreme considering the note I left told them that I was coming back."

Yusuke had a distant look on his face as he thought over something, "Yeah. I think I've met Shuichi. His mom's doing alright now, isn't she?"

"Yeah, it was a complete 180," I said. "How do you know him?"

"I know him as Kurama," he said. "One of the demons that broke into King Enma's vault. When I first met Kurama, he was abandoning the group of thieves. The next time I saw him, he told me to meet him in a few days. So, I did. It was stupid, I know. Meeting some demon that has the stupid mirror so he could use it when it was at its full strength. But he took me to see his mother. He told me that she was the reason he needed it. But there's a catch when you use the mirror. It takes something from you."

"And what's that?" I asked curiously.

"Your life," Genkai said.

I blinked, "But…Shuichi is still alive."

"After I found out, I told the mirror to take my life instead. Again, stupid. But, she didn't need to get better only to find out that her son had sacrificed himself for her. It didn't make sense," Yusuke explained. "But, then again, nothing about it made sense. I just got brought back to life, so then my mom would have been upset that I would have died again."

I slammed the base of my palm into my forehead, "Idiot."

Genkai sighed, "What I'd give for a successor with a brain."


	4. Breaking the Barrier

I went to my room after supper. Finally, we were allowed to stay in our rooms. But as I sat on my mat, I looked across the room at my bag. Inside that bag was Shuichi's number.

Shuichi Minamino.

So many doubts were in my head now. I was still completely clueless about demons and Spirit Energy and that mirror. But…demons were evil creatures. Or so I thought.

The only thing I really knew about Shuichi was that the girls in the school adored him. I didn't see what they saw in him. Then again, I was always staring at the clouds and was too busy with that to notice much of anyone.

I got up and walked on shaking legs to the bag and pulled out the number. It was too late to call him. Way too late to call him. Then again, I didn't even know what day it was.

I would call him around 4 tomorrow, if I was at the phone or at the top of the stairs. I had no idea how long I had been missing. Or even what I looked like. I hadn't seen a shower since I had gotten there. I knew I smelled amazing.

The door suddenly shot open and Yusuke jumped in with a wide grin, "She's letting us shower!"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm flattered, Yusuke. But I'd rather shower by myself."

He threw a towel at me as he laughed, "C'mon! Before she changes her mind!"

I ran down the hall after him, tossing the number back into my bag.

When we got to the baths, I stood in awe of it. It wasn't a shower. It was a hot spring.

"You're joking," I breathed as the steam began to make my black hair stick to my tanned face.

Yusuke scoffed, "As if! Better get in while it's still good!"

He shamelessly stripped down right in front of me and got in. I rolled my eyes and found a place to strip privately then climbed into the hot spring on the opposite side of Yusuke so he couldn't see anything.

"Awh, you're no fun," Yusuke joked.

I sighed as I sat in the hot water, "No wonder she works our asses off. This is totally worth it."

He laughed, "Yeah. But it'll be another month before we get another. Maybe longer if we don't get anywhere."

"Hell, I'll get anywhere if this is what I get when I get there," I said.

Yusuke was quiet for a moment, "You're not upset about Kurama are you?"

I looked at him, barely able to make out his figure through the steam, "We aren't close. I doubt what you told me will make us closer. I don't think any less of him. In fact, I think higher of him. He went through a lot to save his mother. Stealing from a king, betraying his demon comrades, sacrificing his life. That's not a story you hear every day."

He chuckled, "I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that. Maybe you shouldn't tell him at all."

"I didn't plan to," I said. "I was going to call him tomorrow though, if I got the chance. Let him know that I'm medication free. See how the investigation is going."

"Oh right," Yusuke said, remembering that I was basically MIA. "I wonder if they'll give up on you."

"I wouldn't have started," I said. "I told them I was coming back eventually. So what do you plan to do with this Spirit Detective thing? Can you get life insurance off it? Is it going to pay your bills in the future?"

"Hell if I know," Yusuke said. "It better do something other than put me at death's door every time I turn around. I'm tired of that. Gouki nearly killed me. Hiei would have killed me if Kurama hadn't come. And Rando probably would have killed me too, but Kuwabara threw an insult in there at the last minute. Would have sucked to be fish food."

"Because playing in traffic wasn't embarrassing enough," I said, looking at the stars over us.

"I was saving a kid!" He yelled.

I smiled. This was fun. I definitely wasn't who I used to be.

"Yusuke, Genkai talked about using Spirit Energy as a weapon. Do you have one?"

"Yeah, my Spirit Gun," he said. "I can only use it once a day right now. The hag's going to make it stronger and hopefully I'll be able to use it more. I know I need to."

"So…who's Koenma?" I asked.

"Ruler of Spirit World," Yusuke said, leaning back to relax more. He suddenly sat up as if he thought of something important to say, "Can you believe Spirit World is run by a toddler?!"

I just looked at him, "You know…it's hard for me to grasp there is a Spirit World. I'm hoping that when I've got the Spirit Energy thing down, demons and everything will make sense."

"Or when you meet a demon," Yusuke said as he leaned back. "That'll fix that problem. I wonder if Genkai is going to let you fight some demons while you're here."

I shrugged and yawned, "Well, I'm going to bed Yusuke. I got stairs to climb."

He laughed. "Good luck!"

I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me as I climbed out then picked up my clothes and walked back inside so I could change in my room. I was going to be seriously screwed if a demon attacked while I was having a hallucination or while I was away from Yusuke.

When I finished changing, I fell onto my mat, too tired to stand. That hot spring had relaxed me just right. Within seconds, I was asleep.

It didn't seem like I was asleep long when Genkai woke me up, "Get up slacker. Or have you already given up on your training?"

I sighed as I got up and went to the dining area. After some much needed breakfast, I walked outside and found myself up with the dawn. Wonderful. So, I started my adventure down the stairs. I was careful on the stairs, but jogged to the phone booth and jogged back to the stairs then started hiking up. Because of my jog, the hallucinations came earlier.

That made me excited. I was making progress.

When I got to the top of the stairs, Genkai was there. She stood there as I just laid on the ground, waiting for soldiers that were parading around me with heads on their spears to stop dancing around me. I could hear their songs of victory and bones crunching under their feet. After a few moments, it faded away.

"Good work," Genkai said sarcastically. "Yesterday it took you eight hours. Today it took you seven hours and fifty minutes. Keep this up and you might make it before you're twenty. It's time for lunch."

I sighed as I followed her in. I would have to run the entire way. There was no way around it. I sat at the table and scarfed down my food, much like Yusuke. There was little said until we were done eating.

"See ya," Yusuke said as he got up. "I've got a cliff to climb!"

I watched him leave then looked at Genkai, "What am I doing wrong?"

"You need to figure it out," she told me. "Then you'll be able to make it."

"Great," I grumbled.

I stood up and walked out of the building then started running down the stairs, not caring if I tripped or not. I needed to cut out an hour at least. By the time I reached the bottom of the stairs, the hallucinations were already there, screaming at me. I kept running, trying to figure out how to get them to go away so I could focus on running.

Doing my best to just ignore them, I continued running. When I got to the phone booth, I stopped to breathe for a moment. Before the hallucinations could disappear completely, I started running back up the path to the stairs.

About half way up the stairs, I found the stairs were gone and the forest was on fire. I stopped running and stared at them while the heat of the forest began to test my patience. If I stayed too long, I was going to be burned.

If it was a hallucination, I wouldn't be able to feel the heat. The hallucinations around me must have distracted me from the forest catching on fire. As I stared at the dark abyss in front of me, I had to figure out whether or not it was a hallucination or not. I carefully walked forward and let my foot slip off the edge.

It was real.

How the stairs just went missing, I wasn't sure. But, I needed to get back to the compound and see if Genkai and Yusuke were there. I stared at the gap I had to jump. It was either jump or be burned. I could make it if I jumped. When I jumped, I clung onto the edge and pushed myself up and started running again.

There was this…growl. It was so dark and bloodthirsty. There was a group of them. I looked over my shoulder to see where the noise had come from and saw a group of these strange looking creatures chasing me. They had animalistic features, but they were also built like humans. Their colors varied, but they had a few things in common. Fangs and claws. Some had one eye, some had multiple eyes. A couple had wings while some had horns. They were the scariest things I had seen.

I kept running.

When I got to the top of the stairs, I found Genkai and Yusuke…dead. They had been ripped to shreds.

I blacked out.

When I woke up, I found Yusuke and Genkai sitting next to me. My head was killing me and my body was exhausted. Yusuke was grinning widely while Genkai had a satisfied smile on her face.

"What happened?" I asked, my head pounding. "You're…alive?"

"You start your Spirit training today," Genkai said. "You pushed yourself to your limit and managed to break the barrier. You shouldn't have any more hallucinations for a while. You killed ten demons."

I slowly sat up, holding my head with one hand, "What?"

"Your head hurts because you finally broke the barrier in your mind. Welcome to reality," Genkai said. "You should be able to almost keep up with Yusuke. You'll probably get your ass kicked into the ground, but that's just how life is. Come with me. We're going to try something else first."

"Awh, don't make her run through the forest, Grandma!" Yusuke groaned.

Forest?

I followed Genkai to a forest and could feel the evil aura radiating from it before I got close to it. That was weird.

"This forest holds some of the oldest demons on the face of the Earth," Genkai told me. "You see that tree over there?"

I nodded as I looked at the giant cedar on the other side.

"You have three hours," she said. "I'll be waiting."

I ran through the forest. I wasn't sure what this had to do with anything because there was nothing coming at me. Until some sort of deranged dog attacked. I had never fought before, but somehow, I knew to just push. When I did, this heat formed in my hand and shot out. The red energy that fired out was like lightning as it shot the dog back.

I continued running.

Nothing else attacked as I got out of the forest and managed to get to the top of the hill where Genkai was waiting for me.

"Very good," she said. "For the rest of the time, you'll train with Yusuke and fight him at the end of the day using your full strength. Otherwise you won't reach your fullest potential."

I nodded and sighed. I didn't want to think what the old woman was going to do to me.

Yusuke and I were swimming three miles against the ocean current after running with thirty pounds strapped to our backs. To help me fight he would tell me when to block but I would still get the full blow of his punches. It did help a lot. We kept to regular fighting until I was used to it, then we picked it up to fighting with Spirit energy.

When Yusuke's sixth month of training came, we were both almost evenly matched. My hallucinations had turned into Spirit Energy, in a sense. In order to prevent them, I had to use Spirit Energy. It was a constant exercise for me. In two months, I was to Yusuke's level and we were fighting so hard, we had nearly destroyed the cliff Genkai made us fight on.

I hated telling Genkai goodbye. And I knew when I got to the bottom, I would be ending my adventure with Yusuke. But…I was no closer to the truth. I had merely broken the barrier of my mind and released my potential.

As we trekked down the stairs, I stopped to look back at the compound.

"Hey, enough sightseeing," Yusuke said. "The bus only stops here once!"

I looked down at him. He had gone at least twenty steps down already. I jumped to his side and we continued on.

"Are you calling Kurama when we get down there?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said distantly.

I had grown close to Shuichi over the few months. I called when I could, let him know what was going on. After I mentioned Yusuke, he said he understood what was going on, but one time I called and he yelled at me. He apologized shortly after, not realizing it was me. That had been our last conversation.

"I'm worried about him," I told Yusuke.

"Is his mom ok?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, she's fine," I said. "But, last time I called…he yelled at me. I mean, as soon as he got the phone, he yelled at me. Then he apologized. He seemed…stressed. Do you think we'll make it back at a decent hour?"

"It's like 8 in the morning," Yusuke said. "The bus gets here at 9. We should make it there by 5."

I nodded. "Alright," I said quietly.

Yusuke slammed his hand on my back, "You worry too much. Just like Keiko. You can't worry so much. He's got to handle his own problems. I don't tell Keiko about my Spirit Detective work because she's better off not knowing. Though Botan is making it hard on me."

Keiko, his girlfriend that he won't admit is his girlfriend. But Botan is a name he hadn't mentioned before. "Who's Botan?" I asked curiously.

"The Grim Reaper," he grumbled. "If you met her, you wouldn't think she's the Grim Reaper. Tch, whatever. She said she's going to be my assistant on my cases. She's probably just going to get in the way."

I smiled, "She might be helpful. Can she kill people?"

"No, just collects souls," he said. "Apparently, she can't do that right. I'm still here."

I laughed as we got to the end of the dirt path. I walked to the phone and put some money in and dialed Shuichi's number.

"Hello?" It was that man I didn't recognize again.

"Hi, is Shuichi there?"

He chuckled, "Hello again. Just one moment."

I nearly dropped the phone when I saw blood flash next to me. I looked at Yusuke who gave me a concerned look, "Are you alright? Your energy just spiked."

"Something…I don't know what happened," I said. "I just saw blood."

"What?" Shuichi answered bitterly.

"Is this a bad time?" I asked him.

"Meikiri," he said, the bitterness disappearing. I could almost feel the weight being lifted off his shoulders. "How are you?"

"I'm waiting for the bus to take me home. Yusuke said we should be back around five. But that means I'll be back around six. Are you alright? You've…been different."

"I'll meet you at Katz Kafé at 6:30, alright?" Shuichi offered. "I'll explain everything then."

"Ok," I said. "Just…don't be angry anymore."

"It's not intentionally directed at you," he said. "I hope you can forgive me for that."

"Of course," I said with a smile. "I'll see you at 6:30."

I hung up and Yusuke put his arm around my shoulder, "You've got a date with a demon! How cute!"

I shoved him away as I looked at him, "That's the second time it's happened, Yusuke. The last time I heard that man's voice, I saw blood."

Yusuke's playful grin disappeared, "What does it mean?"

I put my hand over my chest, "It's doing something to me. I don't know what. Maybe I've heard his voice in one of the hallucinations."

"If that's the case, you need to tell Kurama," he said.

"I won't know until I see him," I said. "I mostly heard screams. Not statements…not really."

"You should still tell Kurama what's going on. He needs to know in case you ever see that man," Yusuke said as the bus pulled up.

The people on the bus gave us a strange look.

"What are you looking at?!" Yusuke asked threateningly.

"Your ugly face where I beat your ass into the ground," I said. "Paid the damn bus fare and go sit down."

He turned to glare at me, but then laughed sheepishly, "About that…"

I sighed, "Idiot."

I paid for our bus fare and followed him to the back of the bus. When I saw my reflection in the bus mirror, I just stared at myself. "Holy hell. No wonder you kept hitting me so hard. If I had to fight someone that looked like me, I'd try to beat some pretty back into them too. Good God, have I always looked like this?"

"Believe me, you look a lot better than you did when you got to the mountain," Yusuke told me. "A nice shower, a haircut, and some normal clothes, and you'll feel pretty again."

I laughed, "Right, because I know what 'feeling pretty' is like. I doubt I have an outfit in my closet that's even close to looking normal. Hell, I doubt I know where I even live. Say Yusuke, mind if I swing by your place?"

"And what? Borrow my clothes? No way. Borrow some of Keiko's. I doubt they'll fit."

"I just wanted to use your shower, but ok…"

"Then use Keiko's shower," he said. "Mine probably smells like booze."

Atsuko, Yusuke's alcoholic mother that he called every so often. He didn't bother calling Keiko, though I told him to. That was our daily fight. When we called someone, I called someone I had no relationship at all with, Shuichi. When he called, he called someone he had no relationship at all with, his mother. Only, Shuichi cared. His mother didn't…somewhat. Keiko, however, cared. I had a relationship with my parents, but they…probably didn't really care where I was. Though, they were probably loving the attention.

I sighed, "I'll use my own after I buy some clothes. You're completely useless."

He glared at me, "I'm useless? I'm saving the world!"

"Yeah, you're doing a damn fine job since you can't even pay your own bus fare back," I said, laughing as he glared at me. "Do I need to pay your train ticket too?"

"Well, since you offered," he said.

"No way," I said. "You can walk."

He laughed, "Botan remembered to give me a ticket for the trip back. It's just the bus I don't have."

When we finally got to the train station, I bought my ticket and a hat. We were getting into territory where I would be recognized. After tucking my hair into the hat, I kept close to Yusuke, making sure not to miss the train. The train ride sucked. It was loud and crowded.

"I never realized that I hated trains," I grumbled. "Or any form of public transit for that matter."

Yusuke laughed, "You stayed on the mountain for too long. I'm glad to be back in the city."

When we got back to Kaiden City, I got off the train and onto a bus that would take me to the Kaiden mall where I could buy some clothes then got onto another bus to take me home. Since my parents didn't get off until 6:30, I unlocked the door and went in.

The house had changed a lot. Like they had remodeled. I walked through, looking at everything. In the living room, we used to have carpet, now we had bamboo floors. Real bamboo floors. A high-end burgundy suede sofa and love seat to match and large screen TV with a surround sound decorated the room. Fancy artwork decorated the walls and some sculptures were on the bookshelf.

The only thing that told me they hadn't moved out was a family picture sitting on the bookshelf. This…was unreal. The kitchen had the same bamboo floor, a granite counter top, tiled walls, stainless steel appliances. I walked down the hall to my room.

There was no 'my room'.

My room used to be a child's imagination gone wild. Bright purple walls with a rainbow painted across the side. Soft fluffy white carpet that tickled my feet when I walked on it. A decent bed that had a blue bedspread. A somewhat organized desk with a computer.

It was gone. The room was as blank as I had been. There were white walls. White tile. White curtains. What had once been the only sanctuary from my hallucinations to give me hope for better days had been covered with paint and ripped out.

They didn't think I was returning.

I went to the bathroom. It had changed as well. There was a new tile floor. Instead of white, it was a dark grey. The shower was also a tub, a tile shower/tub combination with a sliding door. But the tile was blue. The counter top was black granite with sparks of gold. I sighed as I grabbed a towel and stepped in, closing the door and locking it. Luckily, they kept body wash and shampoo in there.

After a hot shower and proper shaving, I got out and dried off then got ready. The jeans I bought felt nice on my skin. I felt like I was human again. They weren't too tight but they weren't too loose either.

It felt strange wearing a normal bra again. I struggled clipping it but managed to after some sort of epiphany. The quarter sleeve shirt I had gotten felt strange. I had worn a loose tank top for so long and I never realized how women's clothes emphasized curves. Or that I had curves. But, I didn't care.

After slipping my shoes on and throwing my old clothes in the trash because there was no saving them, I walked out of the house and wandered toward Katz…if I could remember where that was.

I managed to find the main part of the city again and asked for directions. When I found Katz, Shuichi was waiting inside.

I walked in and sat down across from him, "Sorry I kept you waiting," I apologized. "You didn't need to see what I was wearing and you didn't need to smell me either."

He gave me a kind smile, "I haven't been here long. You look a lot better than I expected."

"And you do too for yelling at me," I said jokingly.

His green eyes saddened slightly, "I'm sorry for that."

I rested my elbow on the table then put my chin in my hand as I looked at him, "They remodeled the entire house," I told him.

He gave me a questioning look.

"I went home and they weren't there. They've redone everything. They even repainted my room. I don't know where any of my stuff is or if there's any stuff left. They…don't want me to come back."


	5. Neighbors

Shuichi didn't look surprised by what I had told him, "They've received a lot of donations. What they spend their money on is entirely up to them, I suppose."

I smiled, "Well aren't you a ray of sunshine. So, tell me why you're grumpy."

There was a flash of frustration over those beautiful green eyes. God, I could stare at them forever. So that's what girls saw in him. His…beauty. He was an angel of sorts. Gentle features graced his face with his long red hair that would shame any rose I had seen. But those eyes…those eyes were beyond any measure of green. If green could be defined, they would be defined by his eyes. His eyes held the purest quality of life, despite his sins. It seemed like he was doing his best to compensate them.

"My mother's boyfriend," he said as he gazed out the window. "I do my best to get along with him. I just can't. There's something off about him."

"Spirit Energy?" I asked, slightly hopeful that it would be.

"No, and it isn't demon either. I can't quite place it. Why do you ask?" He asked, his attention returning to me.

"When he answers, I hallucinate," I replied. "I don't know if I've seen him or heard his voice from somewhere, but…I see blood when I hear him."

"I thought your hallucinations were under control," he said.

"They are," I said. "Except when I talk to him. So…I guess I've heard him before in my hallucinations or something."

He nodded as he looked out the window, "School has been strange without you. Admittedly, I began sitting next to you to try and see if you would be able to sense my energy since I could sense yours."

"Genkai said my medication completely blocked me from everything. I had flares because of _Night_ but that was it."

His smile lit up his eyes. It was nice to see him genuinely happy rather than some front he put on at school. I just stared for a moment. How long had I been watching him without knowing it?

"I found out something interesting while you were away," He said nonchalantly.

"Do tell," I said as the waitress began taking our orders.

Once she walked away, he smiled at me. "You live on the other side of the fence."

"Which fence?" I asked. "There's a lot."

"My back yard and your back yard are separated by that fence," he said.

I chuckled, "We should install a door."

"I don't believe your parents would be too happy about that. They were kind enough to warn us about the installation of a pool and apologized about the noise."

I crossed my arms over my chest as I glared at him, annoyed with the news, "That's on the list of things that should be mentioned, Shuichi," I said.

"I thought it was your idea," he said. "An in-memory sort of thing."

"Why didn't you tell them I was still alive?" I asked.

"I have," he said as the waitress gave us our food. "Multiple times. They just turn me away and refuse to take the numbers I had to call. They called off the search after two months of searching. There has been more on the news about that than the fact you went missing."

I shrugged, "Whatever. I think I'm going to go back and live on the mountain with the old hag."

Shuichi looked at me, "You can't afford to miss more school."

"I don't need school to live on a mountain," I said with a smile. "Away from civilization… It's better than being here."

He smiled slightly, "So what do you think of Earth's Spirit Detective?"

"We're screwed," I said bluntly.

He chuckled, "He did manage to defeat Hiei. Though he admitted that was luck."

"Can I ask you something?" I asked awkwardly while poking at the noodles in front of me.

"You wish to know why I would save my human mother?" He asked quietly.

"No," I said as I looked at him. "What was the overall plan with those things?"

"Take over the human race. Hiei possessed the Shadow Sword, which could turn humans into demon slaves. Gouki possessed the Orb of Baast, which could take the souls from people. Those two artifacts would have been enough, but I needed the Forlorn Hope for my own reasons. Hiei was going to create a mindless demon army from the humans he cut and Gouki was going to feed them souls with the Orb of Baast."

The way he said it…

"That makes all my hallucinations sound like children stories," I said.

"Demons are cold hearted creatures that care nothing of others," Shuichi told me.

I watched him carefully as he seemed to still be struggling with that battle, "You're not a demon," I said quietly.

"I am a demon within a human body," he explained. He sighed, "I had planned to escape when I grew strong enough. I could easily go back to Demon World now, but I cannot leave my human mother now. I…love her," he admitted quietly.

I smiled, "There's nothing wrong with that."

He looked at me, surprised I said something like that. I looked out the window watching the world, "It's nice having something to fight for. Something to die for. That's what life's about."

"You don't have anything, do you," Shuichi said.

I looked at him, "No. Not yet. I still don't know why I have these hallucinations. I've got them under control, for the most part, but they're coming from somewhere. I just have to find where. Then…I think I'll be able to live a normal life."

He chuckled, "You'll end up like Yusuke. Fighting for everything."

"That doesn't sound so bad since Yusuke taught me how to fight," I said while smiling at him.

"Of course he did," He teased.

After we got the check, Shuichi and I argued about me paying for what I had gotten. I didn't want him paying for my meal. Shuichi somehow tricked me into going into the bathroom and while I was in there, he paid for the ticket.

"At least let me pay you back," I whined.

"Meikiri, don't worry about it," Shuichi assured me.

"Shuichi-"

We stopped moving. I could hear reporters already. As my Spirit Energy began to calm me down to keep the hallucinations away, I just stared down the sidewalk. I'd have to face them eventually. I'd rather not bring Shuichi in with me.

"I'll see you around," I told him. "No sense in dragging you down with me."

He had a charming smile on his face, "I'll be waiting to finish our conversation."

He walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Why did he have to be perfect? Why? And why did I have to realize it now?

I walked home, ready to face the media sharks that were waiting. They could bring their worst. Let's see what they had to offer.


	6. Media Sharks

When I arrived to the reporters, they were interviewing my parents.

"…whoever broke in should be captured! They're mocking us by leaving our daughter's clothes here! They used her shower!" My mother screamed in hysteria.

I sighed as I pushed through the crowd of reporters, "No one broke in, Mom. I came home and took a shower then went to get something to eat."

No one moved for a moment as I stood in front of gate while my mother stood at the door with a police officer. "I told you I was coming back. This," I gestured to the media sharks, "is a bit extreme for a note. But I didn't learn anything. I still don't know why I have the hallucinations. But, I am off the pills. And, I'm sure you met my friend, Shuichi. He told you I was alive. I called him when I could, because I didn't want you to send the cops after me. I had better things to do than dealing with cops. And, now I'm home. Thanks for emptying out my room."

With that, I walked inside leaving the psycho reporters to my parents. I chuckled as I went through the house to the back yard where I found the pool and Shuichi. I walked out and smiled at him, "Well hi."

"That was quite a statement you made. I was expecting more tears," he said with a smile.

"From who? Me or them?"

"Them, of course," he said as he kicked himself from the fence and approached me.

I stared at the pool with some distaste. "I never liked pools. Do you swim?"

"I know how," he replied. "But it's not something I enjoy."

"How'd you get over here?" I asked.

"I merely jumped over the fence," he said as if it were nothing.

"Oh," I said. "Want to sit on the roof?"

He looked at the roof, "Is that wise?"

"We can sit on your roof," I said.

He chuckled, "Your roof is fine."

I wasn't certain when I managed to jump that high, but since the garage was first story, I managed to jump high enough to grab it and climb up then make my way to a nice spot where I could watch the clouds. Shuichi rested next to me, folding his arms behind his head.

"You know," I started, "I don't know what sort of abilities you have."

He looked at me, "Why do you want to know?"

"To see if you'll be useful when I try to take over the world," I said, still staring at the clouds.

He sighed, "I'm afraid I won't be of much use in that plan."

"You were going to be my right hand man," I said. "You and Yusuke." I paused for a moment, "Have you ever been to Spirit World?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Is Spirit World really run by a toddler?"

He chuckled, "Koenma has a toddler form, but is, by no means, a toddler. Compared to me, he is still young."

I looked at him, "How old are you?"

"Old enough," he replied.

"You're boring," I muttered.

A rose appeared in front of my face. I blinked a few times as my eyes tried to focus on it then I took it from him. "Where'd you get this?" I asked.

"I always have it," he said.

I looked at it a bit more closely. I could feel his energy in it. "Your ability is charming women?" I asked with a smile as I looked up at him.

He looked down at me, "Why? Did it work?"

I looked at the rose, "It could. Of course from what I've seen at school, I don't think you need help."

He stared thoughtfully at the sky, "You'd be surprised. Some are harder than others."

I sat up, using my elbows to support myself, "Seriously, what do you use the rose for?"

His eyes left the sky as he looked at me, "A weapon."

I had seen a lot recently. But a rose…for a weapon…that was stretching it.

"A…weapon?" I questioned, not buying it at all.

"Yes," he said. "Most animal spirits can manipulate plants."

I laid back down as I looked at the rose, "A weapon…" I said thoughtfully.

Despite the peace we had on the roof, there was chaos that we could hear on the other side of the house. The reporters hadn't left. I wasn't sure if they ever would.

"You should register for school again," Shuichi informed me.

I looked away from the rose for a moment then looked back at it. "When are you registering?"

"Tomorrow," he said. "I use as many excuses as I can get to get out of the house now."

"Can I meet him?" I asked.

He was silent for a moment. "I don't want you to," he replied honestly. "I don't know what will happen to you."

"I'll hallucinate," I replied simply.

"You do that when you hear his voice," Shuichi said. "Something much worse could happen should you meet him. Your Spirit Energy could flare and you could destroy him."

As I turned my attention from the rose to the clouds, I realized he was right. Genkai hadn't trained me that well. I still had a long way to go.

"I'll wait," I said quietly.

I heard the door open, "Meikiri!" It was my mother. "She's…gone."

I heard my father sigh, "She's probably with that Minamino boy. Let them be, Mariko. She's better off away from the reporters."

"Toshi, I will not have her standing up to the press like this," my mother replied harshly.

"She can talk to them when she gets back," Dad replied. "Let them be teens. I'm sure she'll turn up eventually."

"If she turns up pregnant-"

"I'll kill the boy myself," Dad said, some hostility in his voice.

"We can say she's been with him the entire time. She's been gone most of the summer."

A hand covered my mouth when a thorn stabbed my hand. Shuichi gave me a sympathetic look while his hand left my mouth and took the rose from me. I didn't realize it had thorns.

Shuichi put his hand on my shoulder to keep me from jumping off the roof and beating them both into the ground. I supposed Yusuke's impulsiveness had rubbed off on me. Or maybe I had always been impulsive.

My head started hurting.

I held my head for a moment and just sat there, waiting for the headache to go away. I had to figure out who I was now. Now that I didn't have medication or people to influence me, I needed to build a personality.

When the headache went away, my parents were gone.

"Are you alright?" Shuichi asked.

"Anger is something I can't do, apparently," I said as I looked at him with a smile. "I haven't had a headache like that since I broke the barrier in my head."

Shuichi smiled slightly, "You still don't know who you are. Not really."

"I've been hollow for so long…" I said distantly. "Now I've got to fill what's empty. Figure out what's gone."

"An answer everyone looks for," he replied. "Most people say it's love."

"What do you think it is?" I asked.

"A love of a different sense," he replied. "Or perhaps all forms of love. Friends, family, lovers."

"Huh," I said as I looked at the sky. "One out of three isn't so bad."

He chuckled, "You still have plenty of time to find a lover and create a family of your own."

"Whenever they're not trying to frame you for the pregnancy," I said with a smile.

My smile didn't last long as I sat up, "Shuichi, they'll be at your house, you know that."

"I'm not there," Shuichi said with a smile.

"Will I have the same classes as you?" I asked.

"Depends," he replied. "If the full story gets out, they may make you repeat the classes. I suppose we'll find out tomorrow."

I looked at my bloody hand and wiped the blood off on my jeans with a frown. "Dammit, pissed me off."

He chuckled, "Yusuke has been a major influence in your life, I see."

I glanced at him, "Sorry. He fought with Genkai ALL the time. Just constantly yelling at each other. And I thought I was disrespectful for watching clouds. No, he won." I smiled fondly, remembering our time together on the mountain. "He called her a crazy old bitch when he thought she couldn't hear him. Then all of a sudden this blast of Spirit Energy would come and slam Yusuke into the wall or a rock or something." I chuckled, "Good times."

"What did you do up there?"

"First couple of weeks I had to meditate and sleep with snakes. Eventually I had to climb a cliff with forty pounds strapped to my ankles. Over all, it was hard, but I enjoyed it. I had to run up and down those stairs. That's when I broke. It was my third time when I actually ran. I wasn't even half way up when the hallucination had turned real. I could feel the forest around me as it burned. The stairs had lost a section, somehow, so I tested it. My foot fell through…So I jumped over it. Demons chased me to the top where I found Yusuke and Genkai dead. Somehow…I killed the demons."

"Perhaps I will fight you someday," Shuichi said distantly.

I looked at him, "You…don't seem like someone that would fight just for fun."

"I told you my ability," he said. "Will I have to fight you for yours?"

I grinned, "Maybe oh mighty charmer."

A small smile appeared on his lips as he looked at his rose.

"It's just Spirit Energy. It shoots out of my palm and spreads like lightning. How exciting is that?" I asked sarcastically.

He didn't reply. I got up and crawled to the top of my house where I stood up and found the sun setting over the city. "I think this is what's missing," I said quietly.

Shuichi stood next to me as he stared over the city, "I do not believe beauty is something you need."

I felt my face heat up as I glanced at him, "I meant peace, but that works too."

He chuckled slightly as we stood together on the rooftop. "The skies in Demon World are always red," Shuichi told me. "Sometimes I miss them and find myself homesick when I watch the sun setting."

"The way you describe your home…you make it sound such a terrible place sound beautiful."

"Some parts of it are," he told me. "Some of the most beautiful things I've ever seen were in Demon World."

"Wait," I said suddenly. "I don't have anywhere to sleep. They got rid of my bed."

Shuichi chuckled, "You can stay in my room. I had to leave a bed open for Hiei anyway."

I blinked, "That's…nice."

"I've washed the sheets," he assured me.

"Then let's go shopping," I said as I jumped off the roof, landing on what little grass was left in the back yard.

I really hated that pool. There used to be a maple tree there that I climbed. It…was just gone. My childhood…destroyed and replaced with a pool. We walked out the side fence since the media sharks had left. As we headed back into town, I ignored the strange looks we got from people.

"Shuichi, maybe it's best if you just go home," I said when I got to a store.

He smiled gently, "Don't worry about me. Buy what you need."

I chuckled, "We'll be in here forever, just so you know."

Twenty minutes later, we walked out of the store with pjs and clothes for me to wear the next day. I nearly punched him when he tried to pay for my clothes. He gave in after that and let me pay for my clothes.

"You don't need anything for a shower?" Shuichi asked.

"I'll just break into the house again. I got the key. Just wake me up when you get up and I'll head over. And please remind me there's a pool there or I will be in for a not so pleasant surprise."


	7. Overdose on Energy

I was set to kill when Shuichi and I got back to Shuichi's house. He was carrying my bags. Oh god, that annoyed me. I don't know why, but it did.

"Can I please have my bags?" I asked again.

He gave me a smug smile. He was enjoying this too much.

"Please?" I offered sweetly. I hadn't tried that yet.

He had a thoughtful look then shook his head, "No."

"Shuichi, you're killing me slowly," I told him. "So slowly." I jumped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks and put my hand in his face where the rose had punctured my palm, "See? This is the start of a slow death."

He merely smiled as he walked around me, "You'll be fine, Meikiri. For all I know, you are pregnant."

I stopped walking. It wasn't a hallucination that struck me. It was the memory of one. A mother giving birth only to have her newborn killed in front of her.

He stopped as well and looked back at me, "I…didn't mean to offend you."

"I know," I said quietly. "I'm sorry…That…it caught me off guard."

He offered me one of the bags as if to compensate for what he said.

I shook my head, "Can I see your rose instead?" I asked shyly.

He placed a bag down and pulled the rose out and handed it to me. I had grown attached to it, or maybe the energy that came from it. Either way, I was drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

Glancing to see the back of my red haired friend, I realized one thing. He was going to be the death of me. And frankly, I didn't care.

The emptiness was suddenly filled. With that, I smiled. My eyes moved back to the rose. I continued following Shuichi, allowing my thoughts to travel wherever they wanted. Then I slammed into his back.

"I'm putting brake lights on your butt," I said.

He was standing in a defensive position which made me curious. I peered around him and saw a group of three ready to attack. I heard a dark chuckle come from behind me and I turned to see three more coming from behind.

"Looks like a night out with his girl just turned bad," One of them on Shuichi's side said.

I passed him his rose while I kept my back to Shuichi, ready to fight the other three.

Shuichi chuckled, "If I were to use this, I'm afraid it would kill all of them."

"Their fault," I replied.

"I've already got a record," he replied. "I'm afraid I cannot add onto it."

I sighed. "Sorry Genkai. I know you said to practice first, but I don't have much choice."

I grabbed Shuichi's hand and closed my eyes. Everything became very real. The weight of my clothes, the sweat of my hand and Shuichi's together, the sweat on my face, the breeze blowing by, the slight smell of roses that radiated from Shuichi, my pulse in my ears, my breathing, Shuichi's breathing, and the six guys around us.

I took a deep breath and let it go.

Shuichi's grip on my hand began to tighten. When I opened my eyes we were encased in a thick fog.

"What is this?" Shuichi asked.

His voice echoed in the silence.

"I don't really know," I told him as my senses began to return to normal. "Genkai never really talked about it. She told me to meditate a lot and focus on my surroundings. Sometimes if I focus enough, I can make a fog. Just stay with me. You will get lost if you don't."

"What happened to them?" Shuichi asked.

I walked forward and we were standing right in front of them. They were clearly confused by the fog, wondering where it came from and where we had gone. Though the three stood close together, they couldn't see each other.

"What's going on?" Shuichi asked.

"When Yusuke got mixed up in it, he came out terrified and amazed. Even though I had been next to him, talking to him, yelling at him even, all he felt were my punches. It's absolutely silent in here. I guess it could be another dimension. I don't really know. But we should go while we can. I can't hold it too long."

We walked out of the fog at the end of the block and the fog disappeared. I fell to my knees and just sat there for a moment. I was exhausted.

Shuichi smiled at me and handed me his rose. I folded my legs under me and just stared at the flower. "It…must be so easy…to control something so easy. To not fight yourself all the time."

His smile became sympathetic, "My battles are of a different kind," he said. "That I can assure you."

He helped me to my feet and I followed him to his house where I had to somehow jump over the fence. I really didn't want to. Why weren't they normal and have a door? Sighing, I forced myself to jump over the fence then wait for Shuichi to open the window for me. When I heard the click and slide, I jumped up and silently slid in.

I nearly collapsed onto the floor, but he caught me before he allowed that to happen. A smile formed on his face as he gestured to the bed. "There. I hope you don't mind sleeping in the same room as me."

"I've lost so much with Yusuke around, I don't even want to talk about it," I told him.

I quietly laid down on the cot and just stared at the rose in my hand.

A weapon…

My fingers gently touched the silk soft petals with mild interest. I wondered what they would feel like if I was in that state of mind before the fog. As my thoughts began to slow down due to exhaustion, I felt my body begin to relax. I didn't bother fighting off sleep as I drifted away with the rose in my hand.

I woke up with a start, gasping for air.

Genkai was going to kill me!

There was a bookshelf lined with books, an organized desk, and a bed with some red haired guy sleeping in it. There was a rose in my hand and I wasn't wearing training clothes. I carefully moved the curtains and saw the city beyond me.

I walked across the room and picked up the stranger's alarm clock. 4:53. I needed to run. Or something. I was about to explode with energy. But…I felt like I probably knew this guy. Writing a quick note that explained where I was going and an apology that I couldn't accept the rose he had given me because I didn't know him like that and that I would stop by later to talk to him and learn more about him to see if he could tell me where my friend Shuichi was.

I was about to start my run, but the weird clothes I was wearing were uncomfortable. I noticed two bags next to my bed. The closest things they held to exercising clothes were some weird plaid flannel pants and a tank top.

Good enough.

I opened the window, embracing the crisp morning air and closed the window behind me. My search for something challenging began. But all I had was the road, so I followed it for a few hours. When I noticed I ran out of sidewalk, I turned back and started my way back to the house I had started at.

But I found the red head on my way back. "Morning Shuichi! I didn't know I stayed at your house!"

He just stared at me, "What do you remember from yesterday?"

"Not much, why? I used the fog thing, didn't I?" I asked, chewing my lip.

He nodded with a raised eyebrow, "It's almost 9 in the morning. Where have you been?"

"Running," I said with a smile. "Genkai always started training early, but I don't know what time and I woke up freaking out because I was late for her training and then I saw you and I didn't know who you were or why I had a rose and-"

He put his hand over my mouth, "It's quite alright. I understand."

I groaned, "Shuichi, I'm going to implode if I don't get this energy out. I literally ran until I ran out of sidewalk. I've got to do something or I'm going to just bust."

He chuckled, "Very well. Come you agreed to sign up for school, remember?"

"No," I said. "But let's do that and then we'll do whatever you wanna do."

I was shaking when we got to school. Shuichi had to fill out the paperwork for me because my hands were shaking so bad. He took me to a secluded area outside the town and pulled out his rose. I felt his Spirit Energy spike for a moment then his rose was a whip covered in thorns.

I grinned excitedly. "This looks fun."

"I will not hold back," he said. "You are much too energetic."

"Good," I said.

So, our fight began.

Unfortunately, his expertise of long-range combat kept me at bay for my close combat. I had to find a way to get past his whip.

Finally, I just took it.

Allowing the thorns to slash me, I managed to get by and punch him in the chest. He flew back, slamming into a tree.

"Shit," I cursed.

I ran to him and held his face in my hands, "Shuichi, at least open your eyes. Please."

Slowly, his eyes opened as he smiled, "You're stronger than you look. Especially when you're that wound up about something."

I sighed as I rested my forehead on his, "Don't scare me like that. I thought I had killed you."

He chuckled, "It takes more than that to kill me. But, you have been defeated."

Tree roots had wrapped around my ankles and legs. I chuckled, "I haven't used my Spirit Energy yet," I told him. "You think you could survive it point blank."

His eyes dared me to do it.

"Alright," I said. "But you're the one that asked for it."

I placed my hand on his chest and felt him tense up. As my hand heated up and the Spirit Energy began to form, he kept his eyes on mine. I sighed as it went away. I had seen it too many times. Tears began to fall as I rested my forehead on Shuichi's shoulder. "I can't."

"That doesn't make you weak," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around me, running his fingers through my dirty hair. "It means you understand. Fighting is not about taking a life. It is about sparing it."

I rolled off him, but my head never left his shoulder, "Maybe that's why I have these hallucinations. Maybe I was some sort of monk in a former life. Or something weird like that. And I'm here to deliver peace to the world."

"Because fighting leads to peace?" he asked me.

"I'm not bouncing off the walls anymore," I told him. "But you almost got your arm ripped off. We need to clean that and wrap it up before it gets infected."

It was like he knew it was going to happen. I wasn't sure how I had missed the First Aid kit that he had brought, but then again, I didn't remember most of the day before. I looked away while he cleaned the wound. I didn't mind blood, but injuries freaked me out. It was just something about them…I could handle getting them and as long as they were bleeding, everything was fine. As soon as they got cleaned up, couldn't handle it.

When he was finished wrapping my arm, we sat in silence. I felt oddly comfortable being exhausted after a rather short fight with him.

"Holy hell, you are strong," I suddenly said. "How long was that fight? Like twenty minutes?"

"No," he said. "At least an hour. I was hoping to make you use your Spirit Energy. It seems I'll just have to try harder next time."

I smiled as I gazed into the forest, "Seems so. I use it in everything though. But my 'weapon' is what you want to see, right?"

He nodded.

I opened my hand and shot out a small piece across the area, watching the red lightning-like energy go across and hitting the tree. "And that's it, pretty much. Like Yusuke, I can make a more concentrated blast through my finger. I've done it once and I've never done it again."

"Why is that?"

"Yusuke was unconscious for three days. And I wasn't even aiming at him. That was just the side spark that hit him."


	8. Attack on the Human World

Shuichi and I got up to get lunch when the sky flashed red and lightning struck around us. Shuichi pushed me behind him as a means to protect me. There were two energies coming from the strange black hole that had formed in the sky. The energy forming on the tip of my finger was getting ready to fire at whoever was coming out of the sky.

The orbs landed in front of us then a swirl of dust surrounded the orbs and disappeared. There were two people standing there. One was a girl with long blue hair tied back and her bangs cut just above her eyes. She had two long strands that were hanging down and curled at the ends. Her bright pink eyes were lit with excitement as she looked at us. She was dressed in a dark, near black, red leather red jacket and red pants. She was holding a baseball bat.

Next to her was a shorter guy with spiked black hair and annoyed crimson eyes. He seemed relieved to see Shuichi, but annoyed to be with the girl. There was a headband around his head. He was dressed in a black cloak and boots.

The energy on my finger disappeared as I stood next to Shuichi who put his rose away. If he trusted them, so did I.

"Kurama, I'm so glad I found you!" The girl exclaimed. "Koenma decided to offer you a deal that will shorten your sentence if you help Yusuke with his missions! Obviously, he gave Hiei the same offer. The Beasts of Maze Castle have launched an attack on Earth! You need to get to Demon World immediately!"

"Are you blind or did you not realize there was a human standing next to Kurama the entire time?" Hiei asked.

I bit my lip so I wouldn't smile. His comments were great.

Shuichi gave me a gentle smile, "As you have realized, that is Hiei. She is Botan."

My jaw dropped. "There is no way in hell she's a Grim Reaper," I said.

Botan gasped, "Oh my! Are you Meikiri?"

She made a lunge to me and I jumped behind Hiei to dodge getting attacked by her. I stepped out from behind Hiei and pointed at her, "Don't tell me I was energetic!"

Shuichi chuckled, then got serious rather quickly, "You said the Four Saint Beasts have launched an attack on Human World," Shuichi stated. "What sort of attack?"

"Makai insects that can take over the minds of depressed people. They'll riot and become extremely violent," she explained. "They're controlled by the Makai Flute."

Shuichi looked at me as I stood next to Hiei. "You should stay. The insects will need to be destroyed."

"This human won't be able to kill them," Hiei said. "I doubt she'll be able to see them."

"She trained with Yusuke," Shuichi told him. "If she cannot kill the insects, she will be able to keep the humans under control."

Botan seemed skeptical about the idea, "With her history-"

I narrowed my eyes at her, "I'm not depressed." I folded my arms behind my head as I smiled at Shuichi, "I'm gonna destroy the city. Let me know when you get back."

"Wait!" Botan yelled. "If you're going to leave me, take this."

She reached into her jacket and pulled out what looked like a compact for makeup. I just looked at it. "Makeup. This is going to help…how?"

"It's a Communication Mirror. I gave one to Yusuke too, so you can check up and see how far he is in the castle. You may want to check in on him every so often if you notice a change in the possessed."

I saluted. "See you on the flip side."

I ran out of the woods, making my way to the city. I could feel something had changed in the city. Was that Demon Energy? I wasn't so sure. As I walked, I kept my hands in my pockets, watching for someone that looked…off.

Then again, I didn't really know what I was looking for. Something caught my attention. I noticed a strange green creature wearing a brown creature wearing a brown trench coat and hat hiding in an alley. I quickly chased it and slammed my fist into its head, knocking it out. A demon.

I pulled out my compact and called Botan.

"Oh, hey Meikiri!" She greeted happily.

"I just found a demon."

"Oh! Yes, there are demons getting through the barrier. We aren't quite sure how yet, but knock them out as well," she told me.

"Uh-huh," I said dully as I closed the compact and continued walking.

I noticed some insects so I shot them with my Spirit Lightning…thing…and continued walking. Being an exterminator was boring. Then I saw a group of violent acting people running at me. I wondered what sort of command they had. Just attack? Or attack people trying to stop them?

As they ran toward me, I simply walked toward them.

Had training with Yusuke really made me this fearless?

When they tried to attack, I easily dodged their attacks and knocked all of them out, then killed the bugs that crawled out of their throats.

I was surprised when my compact rang and Yusuke's face popped up. He was grinning widely, "MEIKIRI!"

"YUSUKE!"

"Not so loud!" Shuichi scolded.

"Sorry Shuichi," I muttered. "How's Maze Castle?" I asked Yusuke with a grin.

Suddenly Yusuke's face got pushed away and a guy with a beat up face appeared. His orange pompadour was really strange and he was dressed in a blue school uniform. He cleared his throat as he readied his introduction, "My name is Kazuma Kuwabara, lovely lady. Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"I'm afraid my heart belongs to someone else," I told him.

He groaned, "I see."

"Sorry, but I wish you luck in the future, Kuwabara."

Yusuke's face appeared again, "You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!"

"Uh, I'm in the process?" I said uncertainly.

He laughed, "I gotta meet this guy if he's going to make you blush like that!"

I glared at him and looked away. "Shut up, Yusuke. But anyway, onto important matters-"

I heard a growl which made me look behind me. There was another hoard of psychos. I frowned as I pointed my finger at them and shot a string of Spirit Lightning at them knocking all of them out. I shot another string getting all the insects.

"Well, things are getting worse here," I told Yusuke. "How many have you knocked off?"

"One," he grumbled. "Kurama got hurt."

He showed me Shuichi. There was a cut across his stomach and he had some cuts on his uniform, but it looked like the cut on his stomach was the only serious wound.

"Dammit, I'm done training with you, Shuichi," I said.

"That's why I like calling her better," Yusuke said. "She doesn't bitch." His face appeared again, "We'll call you after the next beast."

I hung up and continued walking. I forgot to ask what the first beast was. Oh well.


	9. Riot Duty

I had been beating the hell out of people and exterminating bugs for hours and things had only been getting worse. There had been no call from Yusuke or Botan and I was getting impatient and pissed off.

I sighed as I pulled out my compact thing and called Botan. My heart raced when I saw one of the infected chasing her, "Sorry, Meikiri! I'm being chased right now!"

I sighed, "Fine, I'll call Yusuke."

Suddenly, Botan ran out in front of me. That was convenient. Except she had an entire hoard following her. I sighed as I jumped on the group and started fighting them off. She used some sort of bug spray to kill the bugs as they came out of the unconscious people's mouth.

When all of them were unconscious and all the bugs were gone, I put my hands in my pockets and looked at Botan, "You heard from Yusuke?"

"No," she said, concern clear in her voice. "Last I heard they had only defeated one monster. That isn't good considering we're fighting most of the city already."

"We?" I joked. "I'm fighting. You're running."

She blushed then my compact rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and found Yusuke looking at me, "Just beat the second monster!"

"About time!" I yelled, not caring if Shuichi scolded me. "Yusuke we're fighting the whole damn city! Hurry up, I don't run on batteries!"

"We're going as fast as we can!" He yelled. "Kuwabara almost died!"

"Did she ask about me?" I heard Kuwabara ask.

"That sucks for him, but the Grim Reaper's about to get reaped herself and I'm gonna get taken with her if you don't hurry the hell up," I growled. "Let me talk to Shuichi."

Yusuke glared at me, "Fine. Kurama, it's for you."

Shuichi's face appeared and I smiled, "Good, you're still alive. The Human World has a chance after all."

He smiled, "Hiei's still alive as well. You haven't seen him fight, so I suppose you don't know what to expect of him."

I waved my hand carelessly, "Yeah, yeah, good luck to him. Anyway, you got a guess on how much longer it's going to take?"

"I'm afraid not," he replied. "How are things in the Human World?"

"It sucks," I said bluntly. "There are insects everywhere."

Botan suddenly screamed, "They're attacking children!"

I sighed, "I gotta go. We got some children to beat."

"Meikiri-"

"I was just kidding," I said. "Anyway, try to get this over with. I-"

I looked up and found Botan was gone.

I sighed, "I lost Botan. Well, I'll talk to you after the next one. Try not to die."

I heard him chuckle as I hung up and put the compact in my pocket. I yawned as I walked down the sidewalk, looking for Botan. As I took out the small forming riots, I noticed they were getting progressively worse. The violence was definitely worse.

I called Botan to see where she went. No answer.

Shit.

I called Yusuke.

"What the hell do you want?!" He yelled.

There was frost around the room.

"What's with the ice?"

"We're fighting an ice dragon, alright? Hiei's a little busy right now. So, hurry up! What do you want?"

"Botan didn't answer when I called," I said dismally. "I'm…sending the fog all over the city."

Yusuke's eyes widened, "Genkai said-"

"I know what she said," I said. "And…you're not moving fast enough."

Suddenly Shuichi's face appeared, "Don't you dare." He said threateningly.

I watched as the ice began to disappear. Guess the dragon was dead.

"Good job, Hiei," I said.

Suddenly Botan's face appeared, "Get to Sarayashiki Junior High!"

She hung up and I put the compact in my pocket and started running. Sarayashiki was on the other side of town. It was going to take me a while to get there if I ran into any infected.

Only…the city was infected free.

When I got to the school, all the infected were there. I growled as I fought my way through them. I shouldn't have fought Shuichi. For whatever reason, Botan needed me there. So, I was there. As I ran by a bush, I was pulled in and I nearly punched Botan in the face, but managed to stop myself when I saw her with a brown haired girl.

The girl was a school girl with shoulder length brown hair and large brown eyes. Her blue uniform was much like the red one I wore, except in color.

Botan pulled out a compact, "Yusuke, this is Botan. Do you copy?"

Keiko looked at me, "Who are you?"

"Meikiri," I said. "Are you Keiko?"

She nodded, the fear still hadn't left her eyes. "What's going on?" Her voice was shaking.

I scratched my nose, "I think Yusuke should be the one to tell you that."

"What now?" Yusuke answered.

From where I was standing, I couldn't see him, but I could tell he was running. I was on watch at the bush. Just in case the infected found us.

"Small problem," Botan replied.

I scoffed, "Don't underestimate it."

Yusuke screamed in shock, "Keiko?!"

"I had to pick her up from school, Yusuke. And I had to pull Meikiri from riot duty. It seems that every infected person in the area is looking for her."

"What?" Yusuke asked, his footsteps coming to a stop.

"And I don't think they want to talk," Botan said, some fear and concern in her voice. I covered her mouth with my hand as one of the infected walked by. When he was gone, I nodded so she could continue talking. "I'm almost certain they mean to kill her!"

"Did you say 'kill'?!" Yusuke yelled.

"The Beasts must be using the Makai Whistle to order the-"

The bush pulled back and I glared at the infected man.

"Cockroach!" He yelled, getting ready to punch Keiko.

I slammed my fist into his face, throwing him back. The bugs weren't coming out anymore.

I looked at Botan, "Get her out of here. I'll take care of them."

"Meikiri, you stay on their ass!" Yusuke yelled at me.

I snatched Botan's compact from her, "Don't tell me what to do! Just do your damn job! I didn't spend four months on a mountain to join the police force!"

I hung up and handed it back to Botan. As they ran, I stayed behind them, knocking out anyone that got too close.

We turned a corner and there had to be at least ten from the city waiting for us. I growled as I looked at them then pulled Botan and Keiko behind me, "We can't go that way."

"I know you didn't spend all that time up there and learn nothing," Botan said.

"Yeah, but I've been using it to kill the bugs. I've only got a few more tricks up my sleeve and if we're lucky, I'll be able to pull a big one off…Maybe."

As we ran and I fought off the infected, I began to realize maybe…we wouldn't make it. I had gotten to where I was just running with them.

My compact rang.

I opened it and found Shuichi looking at me. "How are things on Earth?"

"Can't…Running."

A troubled look crossed his face, "You've given up."

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "It's all we have left."

"Surely not the entire city," he practically begged.

"No," I said as we finally came to a stop. I leaned against the wall as I breathed and watched the area. "If we get cornered, we'll be able to escape."

He seemed to calm down with that knowledge, "Very well. I will see you when I return."

I sighed as I put the compact in my pocket.

"Thanks for helping me out back there," Keiko said to us. I noticed her attention was mostly on Botan though. "You're that girl Yusuke was with on the roof, aren't you?"

Botan gave her a nervous look, "Uh, yes, but-"

"If there's anything going on between you and him, I can't stop that, but please, tell me where he is," Keiko begged.

Botan laughed nervously, "Well, I can guarantee Yusuke is all yours." She raised her hands as a means of innocence, "But, why don't we work out those details after we escape from the hundreds of infected humans who want to kill you?"

"There's a phone inside," Keiko said. "We can try calling someone."

I didn't tell her it was a terrible idea to go inside, but we went in anyway. When we found the phone, Keiko tried to dial a number, I assumed her home number, but there was no dial tone.

"The phone line's been cut," Keiko said, her voice shaking.

"I'm afraid they're getting a lot smarter," Botan said as she looked at me.

"Maybe there's someone in the teachers' lounge," Keiko suggested.

Botan's face lit up as she gasped, "I've always loved the way you think."

Despite the zombie apocalypse outside, Keiko managed to keep her manners as she slid the door open.

"E-Excuse me," she said as she slid the door to the teachers' lounge open.

I rolled my eyes as I monitored the halls, waiting for one of the infected to come along.

"Mr. Takanaka!" Keiko yelled as she ran in.

"Keiko!" I yelled as I ran in, red energy covering my hand in case I needed to let it loose on the Takanaka character she had called to.

The large man sitting at the desk didn't move.

Keiko ran to the man, "Mr. Takanaka! I need your help! There's hundreds of people outside and they're trying to-"

When she touched him, he fell forward. She gasped and backed away.

I walked forward and placed my fingers on his neck, "Don't worry. He's just unconscious. He took a hell of a beating though."

I heard someone behind us and I spun around to see another man.

"Yukimura!" The man yelled as he lunged at her.

I pushed her away, getting the entire weight of the man on my right arm as he pushed it back to the desk and successfully dislocating my shoulder. I didn't make a sound as it went limp.

There was an official new plan in action as far as I was concerned.

Run.


	10. Drained

Well…

We were cornered at the end of the hallway. I swallowed hard as I looked at the mass of infected people in front of us. Keiko needed to be protected and my services were becoming more limited by the minute.

"Well, here we are," Botan said with a shaky voice. "Any ideas, Meikiri?"

"Plenty," I said.

My eyes landed on the fire extinguisher. A different kind of fog that would get us out.

"I'm the one those sickos are following," Keiko stated. "Let me lead them to one side so you can get away."

"I'm sure you'd make a wonderful distraction, but it's much more important that you survive," Botan said. "We'll have to find some way to fight together."

"Hey," I said. "You got this?"

Botan looked at me and nodded. "Ready? Go!" The three of us yelled.

I jumped to the side with Keiko as she distracted the infected. While the infected grabbed her, I lifted my finger, pulling what little energy I was willing to risk and shot them.

What few were left got covered in the fire extinguisher foam.

And we ran.

I pushed Keiko out of the way when I saw something coming toward her. Scissors sliced my left arm open as I slammed a punch on the man's face. The deep wound sent blood across the wall.

I grabbed Keiko and pulled her down the hallway until we got to a janitor's closet, then I shoved her in and shoved Botan in as well. As I went through the locker to find something…anything…to stop the bleeding, I heard the mob outside the door.

"Meikiri! We have a problem!" Botan panicked.

"We'll have a bigger one if we don't stop the bleeding," I told her. "If I leave a trail of blood everywhere we go, we won't be able to hide."

I found a bandage wrap and Keiko wrapped it up after I lied about being left handed. We placed her ascot in the locker and hid in the window while the infected kicked in the door.

Time was running out.

When the door broke, we waited in silence for the infected to start beating up the locker. That would leave us two options. Try to sneak out unnoticed or fight back. The three of us had brooms ready to fight in case sneaking out didn't work. From the spray of attacks on the locker, I didn't think it would.

After a moment, the attacks stopped and I heard the locker open. I looked at them and nodded. A third option had just come up.

Ambush.

We managed to knock most of the infected out, then we started running again. We were about to turn a corner when Botan was hit with something. She fell unconscious and I knew it was time to give up.

I put my hand on Keiko's shoulder and closed my eyes. With a deep breath in and a long breath out, the world came to life once again. The evil auras around me, my sweat, the heat radiating from Keiko, Keiko's racing heart, my pulse sounding in my ears, the sweat dripping down my neck, my clothes sticking to me, the pain in my shoulder and arm intensified, but my focus didn't fade.

A fog took over the hallway.

"Yusuke!" Keiko's scream seemed so distant in the darkness that began to take my mind. But…I knew she would be safe. They would not be able to harm her anymore.

I woke up in a strange room. This time I had my wits about me. I felt like I had been asleep for too long and trained too hard.

"And I thought I slept a long time," I heard someone say.

I turned my head and saw Yusuke sitting in a backwards chair, his arms crossed over the back.

"I was out three days," he told me. "You've been out for five."

"It feels like it," I said, still exhausted as I sat up and ran my fingers through my black hair. "Where am I?"

"Welcome to your room," Yusuke said. "You're home. Your parents won't let Kurama in, so he's been sneaking in at night to see you. That was a nasty dislocated shoulder you had."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. "What…what happened in Maze Castle?"

"We destroyed the whistle," he said with a smile.

"Well, don't hold back on the details," I said.

He laughed and talked about how Hiei and Shuichi were officially part of his Spirit Detective team, what happened at the Gate of Betrayal, how Shuichi beat Genbu, the Stone Beast, how Kuwabara fought Byakko, the White Tiger twice, once by making the beast explode from absorbing too much Spirit Energy and again by knocking him into some lava, how Kuwabara solved the maze in Maze Castle, how Hiei fought Seiryu, the Ice Dragon, what Cultivated Humans were and how he got into the window thanks to Hiei's brilliant idea of making a human tower, and finally, how he fought Suzaku, the Leader and user of lightning.

"That was some serious pain," Yusuke said. "But…you were great," he said with a smile. "You protected Keiko. She might have died without you."

"I need food," I said as I got up.

My journey to the door was stopped when I found some colour in the room. A red rose was sitting on the all white desk against the wall. A small smile formed on my lips as I sat back down on my bed, looking at the rose.

"Yeah, Kurama's brought you one almost every day," Yusuke said. A mischievous grin formed on his lips, "Something going on? Is he the guy you're trying to get with? It can be arranged."

"No," I said as I gazed fondly at the rose. "He's…just sweet is all. Thoughtful. He's probably angry with me right now, to be honest. I didn't know how much fog I would be able to produce when the time came. But…I guess it was enough."

"Kuwabara was more conscious than I was. Apparently, they couldn't find you because of the fog. You flooded the school."

"Yeah, he's not going to be happy about that. That was an accident."

I smiled as I looked at the rose, "We weren't at our best for this mission."

Yusuke glared at me, "That's what Kurama said. What the hell is up with that?! Waking up at 4! Why were you at his house anyway?!"

"I didn't have a room here," I said as I looked at the tile floor with a frown. "I still don't. This room used to be purple with white carpet. Now it's like a hospital. Even the desk is white."

"Yeah, they think you tried to off yourself," he said. "I think Keiko and Botan convinced them you saved their lives though."

The door opened and Keiko ran in with Botan. Keiko pulled me to my feet and hugged me tight as Kuwabara walked in behind them, his hands in his pockets. It hurt that Shuichi couldn't be there. Once Keiko let me go, Botan hugged me.

"We were so worried!" Keiko said. "You just fainted! I didn't know what to do!"

I chuckled, "Don't worry about it. I vote for food. I'm hungry."

I walked up to Kuwabara, "We haven't officially met. I'm Meikiri."

He smiled, "Kazuma Kuwabara, at your service, lovely lady."

I just smiled awkwardly as I looked at the rose again and placed it on the desk. I didn't want to leave it, but that's where it had to stay, for the time being.

"I'll go get Kurama," Yusuke said. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"I don't care," I said. "I just want food."

"Not until you take these," my mother interjected us.

I stared at the pills in her hand. "My antipsychotics and antidepressants. Why should I take them?"

"You need them," she insisted. "I understand you were trying to save their lives, but-"

"That's what happened," I said. "I was saving their lives and a man in the riot stabbed me with scissors."

She sighed, "Meikiri, you need them."

"Because you think I need them or you can't accept the fact I tried to save someone and got hurt doing it?" I asked her. "You never tried to get to know me. I'm not some hollow shell with no soul now. I'm not seeing dead people anymore, no one's screaming, no one's getting hurt. I'm living in reality and the reality then was they were going to die and I was the only one that could save them. Even if I died instead. I've got a personality now. I can make decisions. Deal with it."

I walked out of the house as if the conversation never happened. Shuichi wasn't going to let me near his home, so I let Yusuke get him while the rest of us waited at the end of the block.

When Shuichi approached me, he gave me a playful smile, "You seem calm for someone who's been asleep for five days."

"You'll just have to get used to me being hyped up. I guess it's some sort of bad luck to fight you now because you got sent on a mission right after that."

As we walked, Shuichi continued to talk to me. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," I answered. "What happened to me?"

"You drained all of your Spirit Energy," he replied. "Something that is very hard for someone with your particular problem to do."

"My particular problem…?" I asked, unsure of what he meant.

"I've come to believe that your hallucinations feed your Spirit Energy. Due to how much Spirit Energy you used and how quickly you recovered your Spirit Energy, it makes sense. But I am not certain. Keiko and Botan were pretty surprised when I informed them you dislocated your shoulder."

"Yeah, well, we were kind of running from insect infested people," I said, not looking at him. "I had more important things to do than worry about my shoulder not being where it should be. Yusuke's done much worse."

He chuckled lightly, "I am certain he has."

"Pick it up, love birds!" Yusuke yelled.

Botan hit him, "Don't interrupt them!"

I grinned mischievously as I pointed my finger at Yusuke. "Want some love, Yusuke? I'll show you some love."

His face paled, "I take it back! I take it back!"

Shuichi chuckled, "He just fought a Saint Beast, yet you still put fear in his heart. Being on the other end of your attack must be quite the experience."

I shrugged, "Wouldn't know. Haven't been there. I know being on the other end of yours has not been the most pleasant experience ever."

Kuwabara walked up to me, "Do you have a Spirit Gun too?"

"Nah. It's like Spirit Lightning, only it's more concentrated when it comes out my finger. Out of my palm doesn't hurt as bad, so Yusuke says, but it's broader and can cover more."

Kuwabara raised an eyebrow at me, "Meikiri…" he said as if my name suddenly rang a bell, "You're that wackjob that ran away and everyone said you had killed yourself. Did you get the same deal Urameshi did?"

"No, I wrote a note telling my parents I was going on a journey of self discovery and I needed to find where these hallucinations were coming from. I'm still not any closer, but the hallucinations stopped. As long as I have Spirit Energy, my hallucinations are gone."

"Hallucinations, huh," he said. "What kind of hallucinations?"

"That story is for another day, Kuwabara," Shuichi said. "Some are not quite ready to hear what she has to say. I imagine even Hiei wouldn't do some of the things she's seen."

Kuwabara shuddered some, "That's bad."


	11. Assailant

After some lunch, all of us parted ways. Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara headed back to their wrecked city where most of the riots had happened and I stayed with Shuichi. My body was still tired, but I felt fine.

I stretched trying to wake my body up, "This isn't going to work," I grumbled. "I can't be tired all the time."

"Perhaps sparring with Hiei would help," he suggested.

"No way," I said defiantly. "I just woke up after five days of being knocked out. I'm not ready to fight a mob of zombies again to save Keiko again."

"I'd kill you anyway," a voice said from the tree we were walking under.

I looked up to see a shadow relaxing on the limb, arms folded behind his head. I crossed my arms over my chest as I smiled, "Should have joined us for lunch, Hiei. Yusuke did a cruddy job at telling me what happened with you and that Ice Dragon."

"Hn," Hiei grunted.

"I'm afraid there isn't much to tell," Shuichi said.

I nudged him, "I want to hear your side about the rock monster too. Yusuke said I'd be in tears."

I put my hands on my hips, "C'mon Hiei. You can tell me."

I noticed Shuichi put his hands in his pockets and turn his back to me. A woman gave me the strangest look, but kept walking.

"You look like an idiot," Hiei said. "Everyone thinks you're talking to a tree."

I chuckled, "Well, I did go missing for four months because of my psychosis."

I glared at Shuichi as he gave me a playful smile. "Some friend you are. Just let people keep thinking I've lost my mind. It doesn't help your image any that you're hanging out with a psycho."

"What the hell is psychosis?" Hiei asked.

"A mental illness where the person has lost contact with reality. Usually they have false beliefs about what is taking place or seeing or hearing things that aren't there. In her case, she could see things and hear things that weren't there."

I noticed red eyes suddenly appear in the shadows. That was scary. I braced myself for some sort of attack as his eyes stared into mine.

His eyes closed again before he just grunted again.

Frowning, I gave up on him for the time being. "So what happened with the rock monster?" I asked Shuichi. "Must have been something to get you hurt."

"He got me by surprise," Shuichi said with an assuring smile as we left Hiei to his tree. "He was able to adjust his body to join the stone around us and disappear completely. His tail was what caused the wound to my stomach. When I filled the room with my rose's aroma, finding him was much simpler. But he had another strategy. He could launch parts of his body at me then put himself back together. With that, it didn't matter how many times or where I struck him with my Rose Whip, he was able to put himself back together. While he was still apart, I found a rock that was pulsating energy. I had to put myself in the way of his attack to remove the rock which caused more damage, but when I pulled it out, I found myself in an…amusing situation."

I looked at him curious as to how almost getting stoned to death would be amusing.

"The rock I pulled out was equivalent to the hypothalamus of the human brain, regulating how he put himself back together," Shuichi explained, a smile on his lips. "He was rather surprised to find me on the ceiling."

I blinked slowly, "Guess I'll get Yusuke to draw me a picture," I said.

"Yes, that may be more appropriate," Shuichi agreed.

The silence that took us was comfortable. I had a smile on my face for a few minutes then I felt Shuichi's aura change. I looked at him to see a troubled look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

He sighed, "I suppose I cannot find out if I don't ask," he muttered more to himself than to me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm tired, but-"

His eyes didn't change. They were still concerned.

He put his hands on my shoulders, "Are you alright?"

"I don't know what you mean," I said slowly.

He escorted me to a bench and sat down next to me, an unsure look crossing his face. He didn't want to ask me anymore.

"I can handle whatever you have to say," I told him.

"Are you certain you did not relive one of your hallucinations?" He asked.

"Relive it?" I asked, not quite understanding him. "What do you mean?"

"You have mentioned some of the gruesome things you have seen before," he said. "You were, essentially, the victim of what you saw in your hallucinations."

It made sense what he meant. "I guess," I said quietly. "But in my hallucinations, I was never the victim. The rare times I played a role, I was the assailant. The rest of the times, I was just watching, waiting for them to disappear."

He gave me a strange look, "You were the assailant?" He asked curiosity and some suspicious in his voice.

I nodded, "Weird, huh?"

He nodded, "Indeed."

We got off the bench and started home. I yawned as we walked. "Man, I haven't been this tired in a long time. I don't like it."

"Perhaps you'll feel better once you return home and sleep in your own room again," Shuichi suggested.

I shrugged, "There is no 'my room' anymore. Just…distant memories, I suppose."


	12. Shopping

Shuichi walked me to his home, but wouldn't allow me in. His gentle green eyes pleaded with me to understand.

"I want to use the back door," I told him. "I need your yard to do that."

A gentle smile graced his lips, "Of course."

I turned to jump the fence, but I was quickly grabbed by Shuichi who covered my mouth and pulled me into the dark shadows of the corner of the house. My hand was over Shuichi's as a natural reaction to fighting back, but now that I heard the footsteps walking closer and the gentle humming, all I wanted was to disappear.

There was blood on the fence.

It was that man…his mother's boyfriend.

Something touched my hand and I nearly screamed, but Shuichi's gentle touch calmed me. His chin rested on my shoulder letting me know he was there as he folded his arm that held my hand around my waist. He was not going to let anything happen.

I just had to keep calm.

Shuichi's thumb lightly rubbed the back of my hand as I waited to be released and for the man to reveal himself. As the silver-blonde haired man walked from behind the black SUV to get something from the trunk, I felt Shuichi tense up. I didn't really understand why until I realized my legs had gone limp. The entire world was on fire. Blood, burning flesh, corpses, screams. The fence was made of bones, and the man was pulling something out of a carriage made from the leathered skin of humans past.

I had no idea who this man was, but the smells were so foul. I had only smelled them a few times before and that was when I had killed those demons. I just wanted to leave.

When he was gone, Shuichi helped me to the ground, and I did my best not to puke. I managed to make it to my yard before I actually puked. I didn't care that I hated the pool or that I was fully dressed. I jumped into the cool water to try to calm down.

"That wasn't the reaction I was expecting," Shuichi said as he walked to the pool.

"The hallucinations changed," I told him as I floated in the cool water and stared at the sky. "Demons were being tortured."

Shuichi sat next to the pool as I floated around. "Are you alright now?"

"Yeah," I said. "He can't sense Spirit Energy, can he?"

"You didn't show any Spirit Energy," he said with a slightly proud smile. "You controlled it very well."

A frown formed on my lips. "That's weird. Maybe it doesn't work on the demon hallucinations."

Shuichi had a distant look on his face, "Would…you mind doing me a favor?"

"Not at all," I told him. "What's on your mind?"

"A way to get him to leave," Shuichi said his eyes unable to meet mine. "I understand if you do not wish to go through with it. My mother has been interested in meeting you." The shy smile on his face was the most adorable thing I had ever seen while he traced swirls in the water. "She calls you the ray of sunshine that makes all the flowers grow again."

I raised an eyebrow, "Is that supposed to mean something?"

Shuichi looked at me, "I didn't notice until after she said it the first time. His presence wears me down greatly and the plants around the house do react to my energy. When you call, it helped."

I climbed out of the pool and sat far enough away from him that he wouldn't get wet. "Well, let me know when you me to meet her. I need to take a shower then go shopping, I guess."

Shuichi gave her a strange look, "Shopping? For what?"

"Clothes. I only have two outfits and pjs. Maybe."

"Would you like me to come?" Shuichi asked.

I chewed on my lip, "Yeah, actually. I'm going to need your opinion on something. I'll hop into your room when I'm done."

I damned his face. The innocent confusion that was there made him near irresistible. I didn't like what he made me feel. "What would you need my opinion on?"

"What to wear when I meet your mother," I said. "She knows two things about me: I make your day and I'm crazy. I need to look nice when I meet her."

I stood up and stretched.

"I am certain whatever you wear will look fine," Shuichi said.

I grinned, "Great! I'll meet her now."

The slightly terrified look on his face was priceless. I bit back a giggle as he grabbed my arm to stop me, "Perhaps you should wait until after your shower."

I sighed, "Fine. I don't think I could handle meeting him again right now, anyway."

The uncommonly serious look on Shuichi's face caused me to freeze in my tracks. I could still feel how tight his grip had been on me. I would probably have bruises in some places from his tight grip, but I didn't care. He was protecting me from that man.

Whoever he was.

"Kurama," I said quietly.

His eyes widened as if I had just revealed to the world his deepest secret.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Why did you call me Kurama?" He asked cautiously.

"You looked like you were having a Kurama moment. Thought it was appropriate."

He chuckled, amused by my comment, "And what is a Kurama moment?"

"Those…not Shuichi…moments. You know what they are. I do too. I won't do it again," I said lightly.

"No, it's quite alright," he said, still amused. "It's interesting to have someone know about both sides."

I smiled slightly, "I'll see you in a bit. I'm getting cold."

He smiled and effortlessly jumped over the fence. I sighed as I walked in and went to my room to find jeans and a long-sleeved shirt waiting in a bag. Tags still attached. Lovely.

I took a shower and jumped the fence then jumped to Shuichi's window. It was a lot easier after the shower. How being dirty could make me feel more exhausted, I would never understand. I slipped in and collapsed onto Shuichi's bed since he wasn't in the room at the moment and Hiei's bed wasn't out either.

Guess it didn't make much sense to have a bed out if you weren't having guests over.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, so I got off Shuichi's bed and smoothed out the sheets before disappearing into the closet. Nothing was out of place when I got into his closet. And I was lucky it wasn't.

A black haired woman with dark eyes walked in, her black hair tied back in a loose ponytail. She was wearing a pink collared shirt and a blue skirt with a pearl necklace and matching earrings.

My heart dropped to my stomach when I saw the clothes in her hand and her attention turn to the closet. What the hell was I supposed to do?

"Mother?" I heard Shuichi call.

I felt my heel hit something. My hands moved over a trunk of some sort that I would have to get in if she got any closer. She paused in her stride.

"Yes, dear?" She called back.

I wasn't going to risk it. Silently opening the trunk, I felt inside and found blankets inside then quickly got in and crammed myself in there, silently closing the trunk over me. A few seconds later, I heard the closet open and the woman laugh.

"He always forgets to lock this," she muttered to herself.

Crap.

The locks clicked and I was officially stuck in the trunk.

After a few minutes, I was starting to panic. A chuckle reassured my safety. The locks clicked and the trunk opened again.

"If I ever become a thief again, I will have to learn from you," Shuichi said as he helped me out of the trunk.

"You have no idea how scary that was," I told him.

He chuckled, "I started thieving because I enjoyed the thrill."

I could still feel my heart trying to calm down as I looked at him. "Nope, don't think I could do it."

"Shall we go?" He asked.

"Yeah," I sighed as I walked to the window. "See ya at the end of the block."

Slipping back out the window, I made my way to the end of the block.

My mind went back to what Shuichi had said. I could be a thief. At least amongst humans. I doubted I could take on the Demon World. When I got to the end of the block, I realized that our block had a perfect view of the entire city. Or near perfect. With storm clouds looming in the distance, the view was…almost melancholy. I didn't want to go anymore, but I had faced training in worse than what loomed in the distance.

"Not afraid of a storm are you?" Shuichi joked.

I smiled at him, "Please. Your school uniform is scarier."

He chuckled, "I've really enjoyed wearing pink."

"It clashes with your hair," I told him as I folded my arms behind my head.

How did I know that?

I sighed as this profound knowledge that I somehow possessed.

He picked at his long red locks for a moment as if trying to see what I saw, then gave up. He looked nice in what he was wearing. A light yellow collared shirt with jeans. His shirt was untucked giving him a more relaxed look. I enjoyed this side of Shuichi. Rather than a hardworking school boy that kindly dismissed people so he could continue studying, he was a kindhearted teen that enjoyed other's company and shamelessly charm a girl if he so desired. At least, that's how he had treated me when we were on the roof.

I narrowed my eyes at him, getting annoyed at how much I knew.

Shuichi must have felt my gaze because he looked at me, "What?"

"I never realized how much I observed everything until I started living again," I said. "It's annoying."

"Observed?" He asked. "What do you mean?"

"Did I watch you like all the other girls do?" I asked him. "Cause I'm starting to notice a lot more about you that I'd rather not realize."

"I do my best not to pay attention to it unless they speak to me," he said as we walked toward the city. "But your gaze was more intense than theirs."

I crinkled my nose. "That's weird. I don't remember watching you."

"You weren't exactly awestruck like the others," he told me. "I believe you could sense my demonic energy without realizing it. Your eyes begging me for help, though I couldn't understand why. After I started sitting next to you, you stopped watching me."

I stopped in front of a store and looked at it. "Well, I guess this will work."

There were some dresses in the window that I didn't particularly care for but knew I had to at least look at.

Shuichi followed me in and I felt my heart drop to the floor. The entire place was nothing but dresses and shoes to match them.

I heard Shuichi chuckle, "I suppose you have gone through quite a change."

"Shut up," I said, blushing slightly as I glared up at him. "This is for your mother. And I was on a mountain for four months with Yusuke and an old hag. I deserve at least one dress to make me feel pretty."

His expression changed. He looked…confused. "Why do you need to feel pretty?"

I knew my blush darkened. "It's a girl thing," I grumbled as I stalked off, unable to face him with the blush on my face.

I hated him and his gorgeous face.

After thirty minutes of looking at all kinds of dresses, I was ready to call it quits. I finally bit the bullet and just grabbed eight different dresses that looked appropriate and went to the dressing room to try them on.

The first was a pink summer dress, the thin straps crossed in the back and the cut of the skirt was at an angle making it shorter on the left side than it was on the right. It was a softer pink than Shuichi's bright pink uniform, more of a coral color. With the shorter part ending just above my knee and the longer part below it, I felt like an idiot, but I figured I should get Shuichi's opinion anyway.

I walked out and found him sitting outside the dressing room with his eyes closed.

"Hey," I said, nudging him gently. "You can't sleep on the job."

Shuichi smiled gently as he looked up at me. "That's a nice dress," he said.

I sighed, "Yeah, I don't like it either."

He chuckled as I stalked back in and changed into another one. It was a strapless white dress with a double skirt. The top skirt had holes in it. I walked out, giving Shuichi an awkward look.

"I don't think I like this one either," I said.

He gave me a gentle smile, "Why did you get it?"

I glared at him, "I just grabbed some. If you're so great at this, you go pick some."

"You do look nice," he commented as he stood up. Gently brushing some of my hair from my face, he managed to hold my gaze. "Don't doubt your beauty. You won't like any of the dresses if you do."

I gave into his words. I knew as soon as I walked into that dressing room, I wouldn't believe him. Another girl thing.

I went back in and stared at myself in the mirror.

My midnight black hair used to shine like the night sky and its stars, or in the pictures I had seen, it did. It was dull now. The ends were frazzled and it was tied back into a messy bun that made the dead ends look so much worse. My turquoise blue eyes were alive for the first time and were probably my best feature now. From the pictures I had seen, they were dead…emotionless…as if hope had been sucked out of them. My skin was naturally tanned, but in the pictures it was a disgustingly pale color as well. From the training I had endured, it had color again.

Maybe…just maybe…Shuichi was right. Maybe there was beauty there. But where it was…I didn't know.


	13. Proposal

After three hours of trying on dresses, I was past done. I sighed as I finished zipping up the back of the dress and looked at myself. It was a light yellow dress with lace on it. There was a thin belt around the waist and if this didn't at least impress Shuichi or get something other than his usual comment of 'that's a nice dress,' I was going to punch him.

I walked out of the dressing room and stood next to him, "Well?"

He looked up at me, his eyes suddenly glowing a different way.

I shifted uncomfortably, "Don't look at me like that."

He smiled slightly as he closed his eyes, "Just seeing what my mother saw. The ray of sunlight that can make the flowers grow."

I blushed as I sighed in relief, "Finally. Glad that's over."

After changing into my clothes, I bought the dress, deciding to come back for the shoes later. Shuichi tried to get the bag, but I grabbed it before him with a victorious smile.

When we got outside, I wasn't exactly surprised at the downpour, just surprised I hadn't noticed it. "Well, guess we're swimming back," I said.

Shuichi chuckled. "There's a restaurant not too far. We can eat there and wait for the storm to die down."

I shrugged and followed him through the rain until we got to the restaurant. Unfortunately, the restaurant decided it was too hot outside and turned the temperature down. With Shuichi and I being almost soaked, it made us that much colder, or at least I was.

I was shaking after we got seated.

Shuichi gave me a curious look, "Are you alright?"

I looked like a drown rat since I decided it was more fun to walk in the rain than under the convenient awnings the stores offered. Shuichi was basically dry.

"Yeah," I said with a smile. "Just wet."

He chuckled as he got up and moved next to me. He was radiating warmth. I learned what self control was. It took every fiber of my being to not move closer to him and try to absorb all of his warmth to become warmer.

"When you lie to me, try not to make it obvious," Shuichi said.

I rolled my eyes. "You'll just have to be a drowned rat with me this time. There aren't awnings all the way home."

"I was planning on taking a taxi if the rain hadn't let up," he said.

"You really avoid the better things in life, don't you," I asked him.

He had an amused look on his face, "And you know what the better things in life are?"

I stopped talking. I…guess I did.

"I like puddles, I guess," I said distantly. "And I don't think I've ever liked public transit."

I watched the rain for a while.

"The more you remember, the more you'll find out about yourself," Shuichi said. "The closer to the answer you'll come, perhaps."

The waiter walked to the table, gave me one look, then ran off yelling something about calling the cops. I sighed as I stood up and started towards the door. I heard some sort of lock click.

A gentle hand on my shoulder kept me from breaking the glass in the window. I looked at Shuichi.

"I don't believe they're playing," he told me.

My gaze left his as I noticed the two guns pointed at us. I turned my back to them and crossed my arms over my chest, "Guess we'll just have to wait then."

I focused a small amount of energy into my finger and fried the lock. Unfortunately, it took out all the power in the building.

"Oops," I muttered as I pushed the door open and walked out. Shuichi had manipulated the plants behind the desk to trip up the people threatening to shoot us.

"You'd think people were after us," I said as I held the bag close to my chest to keep it from getting wet. I was sure it wasn't working, but the thought was what counted.

Shuichi sighed as we walked. "For the next few days, you should try to settle the story of your return. I believe after that you will be able to continue your life."

"Until I get a random calling to leave again and feel the need to go somewhere. Then it'll start over."

He gave me a sympathetic look, "I know. But you must face that possibility for what you want to know. Do you wish to live your life without knowing where these hallucinations are coming from or do you wish to continue to find the answer? The media will eventually leave you alone after they realize it is your parents that are seeking attention and not you."

The rain began to let up a bit. "I'm afraid," I said quietly. "If a ten year old can't just imagine this up…if someone so young has had to have seen it before…whoever made me see it, whenever they made me see it…what sort of monster is that? I almost don't want to look into it. Because…when I find the answer, I won't know how to handle it."

Shuichi gently turned me to face him. I looked into those green eyes. I was no longer looking at Shuichi. I was looking at Kurama.

"I assure you, I will be there with you to help you. I will protect you when you need it. I will be at your side the entire journey, as I am sure Yusuke will as well whenever you need him."

I smiled, "Dammit, Shuichi. Why are you so nice? Can't you be mean?"

He gave me a strange look, "Why would you want me to be mean?"

"I've never seen you be mean," I said. "Is it possible?"

"Yes," he replied a distant look on his face as we continued walking. "As Youko Kurama-"

"No, I mean as Shuichi Minamino," I said. "Other than yelling at me, is it possible for you to be mean? Or are you just exceptionally polite ALL the time?"

"I do my best to be," he said shyly. "I fear most of my anger shows when I am Kurama."

I nodded as we continued walking. Frowning when we arrived to my block, I noticed the media sharks were outside waiting for my return.

Shuichi gave me an encouraging smile, "I'll let you know when Mother and Hisoka will meet you."

Hisoka. The name wasn't familiar. Yet, he could make me puke? What was up with that?

So, I approached the media sharks and answered their questions. Why did I leave? I answered that. Where did I go? I gave a vague answer. No need in Genkai getting plagued with visitors. What happened while I was gone? Nothing happened. Did I learn anything? No. Parents said I wasn't taking medication anymore, why? Because I didn't need it anymore. Are you still going to therapy? No. Who's the boy we've been seeing you with? Friend from school that's been helping me through this. Parents said you called him but wouldn't call them. Because they would send cops to bring me home and wouldn't let me finish out this journey of self-discovery. He supported my cause, even tried to give my parents the numbers of where I called from, but they wouldn't take them. They believed I was dead even though I was still calling him.

Then they went to go find my parents. That went better than I expected. After a hot shower so I could get the feeling back in my body, I changed into my pjs and searched the house for something to eat. I officially hated everything about the city now. With Genkai's training still fresh in my mind, I was still running off what she made me do. Her meals, her training. I should be swimming laps in that damn pool with something strapped to my ankles. This was driving me insane.

A knock caught my attention. I went to the back door and opened it to find Shuichi standing there. He was angry. Very. Angry.

I stepped out of his way allowing him in and closed the door behind him. When he was ready to talk, he'd talk. He was still wet, so I went to the fireplace and lit it up then moved him to stand in front of it and draped a towel over his head. He made no effort in moving, so I gently dried his hair with the towel, best I could with the towel.

When I took the towel off his head and moved in front of him to try and dry off his clothes…somehow, his eyes…they weren't on me, but on the fire. I was starting to wonder if he had ignited it himself rather than me. There was so much…emotion in those eyes, yet there was still just Shuichi there. Kurama had yet to show himself.

I started to place the towel on his shirt to try and squeeze the water out as best I could when Shuichi's quick hand grabbed my wrist. I just dropped the towel. I was not going to fight him or look at him. His grip was firm, but not tight. I couldn't look at him in fear of what I might see.

I didn't want to find out if that anger was directed at me or not. But he needed a friend or he wouldn't have come to me.

Swallowing my fear, I looked up at him and felt my soul wither away as those green eyes pierced my very soul with the anger they held. "I can't handle it any longer," he said darkly.

That was a chilling sound. I gently touched his face with my hand and he closed his eyes as if relaxing for the first time. "What happened?" I asked quietly.

He released my wrist as he sat in front of the fireplace, his eyes not leaving the fire as though it held the answer for his problem. For a moment, I thought he was going to cry.

"He proposed and she accepted."


	14. Change of Hallucinations

I felt my heart break for him. "Shuichi, I'm so sorry," I said quietly.

He looked so defeated. "There's a party in their honor this weekend if you wish to come," he said, his voice void of any emotion. "Hisoka's daughter planned it."

I ran my fingers through his knotted red hair and noticed he smelled like chlorine. He must have forgotten about the pool. I stood up and went to the bathroom, grabbing a brush to get the knots out of his hair, even though he really didn't care at the moment. His mother would when she saw him walk in looking like a mess.

"I can't," he said quietly as I gently brushed his knotted hair. His emerald eyes never left the fire in front of him. "I don't know what I'll do if he moves in."

"You can move in with me," I suggested. "Or we can fight every day. Whatever makes you feel better."

I ran my fingers through his wet hair making sure I got all the knots out.

"I might actually kill you if that happens," he said distantly.

I played with the ends of his hair, not taking what he said too personally. If Hisoka did that to him and could turn me into an actual psycho, he was trouble.

"We'll fix this, Shuichi," I assured him. "This party will be our celebration of a new beginning. A new life without him. A life without worries and without shadows haunting our minds."

He looked back at me, his eyes were so cold, "Do not promise me something you can't be certain of," he told me in a deadly tone.

He got up and walked out of the house, leaving me there to stare at the fire.

Of everything I had seen and heard, of all the times I had screamed and cried with the victims, begged the merciless bastards to stop what they were doing and spare their victims, blamed myself for what had happened…

This time I truly felt responsible. The overwhelming guilt was suffocating. I put out the fire and went to my room, sitting in its lone whiteness. The sun was supposed to be setting, but the grey storm clouds gave the sun no chance of coloring the sky.

As I sat against the wall, I learned what true self hatred was. I didn't understand why I felt this way. It wasn't my fault Hisoka had proposed or Shuichi's mother had accepted.

His gaze flashed through my mind again. I closed my eyes as his voice echoed through the room. I covered my ears as tears began to fall.

How could they change? It didn't make sense.

I could smell him. Roses and a hint of chlorine from when he had fallen in the pool. I slowly opened my eyes to see Shuichi crouching in front of me, concern on his face. He was trying to talk to me, but I shook my head as I clamped my hands tighter to my head.

"You're not real," I told myself. "He's not real." I felt a pain in my chest as I began to calm down. "He wouldn't come back for you. You hurt him."

I pulled my knees to my chest as I sobbed, "I'm so sorry, Shuichi. Just…stop being angry. Please…"

Talking to my hallucinations was how I handled them. When new ones came, I had to talk to them or I would explode with guilt. If Shuichi was going to become a hallucination, I was going to have to talk to him as well, even if he wasn't in the room. After our discussion about Hisoka, I doubted he was coming back any time soon.

Something moved through my hair and I realized the smell of roses and chlorine wasn't something I was imagining. I looked up and stared at Shuichi who looked very concerned but relieved.

We just sat in silence for a while, just staring at each other, neither really knowing what to say.

"Meikiri," Shuichi said gently as he placed his hand over mine. "I am real. I will always return for you. You did not hurt me." A blanket of guilt covered those green eyes, "I hurt you."

"You…became a hallucination," I said quietly as I kept my attention on his hand, no longer able to hold his intense gaze.

"That explains the energy spike," he said quietly. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "I'm sorry."

He gently placed his hand on my face. "No," he said, the guilt still present in his eyes. "If I had known-"

"You didn't," I told him. "That's never happened before."

A ghost of a smile formed on his lips. If it killed me, I was going to make that boy happy again.

"I'm glad you're alright," he said. "I'm afraid I won't see you until this weekend. Nina wishes me to assist her in the decorations."

I blinked. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I'm certain Hiei will grow bored seeing as how he's not doing much anymore," Shuichi said with an impish smile.

I sighed, "Great."

True to his word, I didn't see Shuichi the next day. So, I went to find Hiei. Again, he was in a tree. Unfortunately, I wasn't as energetic, but I did need to do something.

"Hiei," I called. "I'm bored."

No answer.

"I challenge you to a duel!" I announced.

He scoffed, "So you can lose?"

"Just wait until tomorrow when I'm 100%, you arrogant bastard! I'll kick your sorry ass! And what else do you have to do? It's not like there's anything better to do."

Hiei dropped out of the tree, his hands in his pockets as he gazed at me, clearly annoyed with me interrupting whatever he was doing. Absolutely nothing.

I smiled, "I'll leave you alone until tomorrow."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why aren't you with Kurama?"

"He's got to decorate for a party," I grumbled. "That Hisoka guy proposed to his mother and now they're having some big ass party this weekend."

Hiei grunted but started walking towards the woods. I followed him for a while, keeping quiet.

He growled in frustration, "What the hell is your problem? First you don't shut up and now you're not talking."

I was a bit shocked he noticed that, "Can you do something for me?"

His eyes narrowed, "No."

He took off his cloak and tossed it to the side.

Hiei was surprisingly…human looking. He was in very good shape and had a very nice body.

He disappeared.

A punch nailed me in the back and I went flying. Fighting him was going to be a lot harder than Shuichi.

After I got used to Hiei's speed, I was able to block more of his punches. It was clear he wasn't into using his feet, but he did occasionally kick. It wasn't often though. His footwork was what gave him the upper hand in his punches strength.

I finally managed to throw a punch, but I missed but still blocked his punch.

I wasn't sure how long our fight went on, but it went on long enough for me to actually start punching Hiei back. I knew he was going easy on me, but that was whatever. He could teach me now and kick my ass tomorrow. That was fine.

In the end, I just collapsed. It was nice to just collapse again. I smiled as I laid there. "Thanks Hiei," I muttered.

"Hn," he grunted. "If Koenma had half a brain, he would have picked you to be Spirit Detective. I may not be in this situation now. Tomorrow you better fight 100% or you'll die."

I chuckled, "Alright."

He walked away leaving me there.

This was unacceptable. Genkai would make us walk back anyway. I forced myself to my feet and stumbled back home. God, I was tired and hungry.

I almost stopped at a bus stop to rest for a moment when I heard someone call me. I blinked a bit, figuring I was just dehydrated as I looked around for someone familiar. Then again, I couldn't even read the street signs anymore.

I just waited for someone to talk to me.

A hand on my shoulder caught my attention. I looked at the hand and followed the arm to a red head that I was familiar with. His smile told me everything. He was trying not to laugh at me for fighting with Hiei.

"Did you have fun with Hiei?" Shuichi asked.

"More than I had with you," I said.

The old woman sitting on the bench gave us some strange looks then stared at me when she saw the beating I had taken.

I looked at Shuichi, "I don't know how to get home," I said pathetically.

"So I see," he said, still trying not to laugh. "Do you know where you are?"

"No," I moaned.

"You're almost in Kaiden City," he said, chuckling slightly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked sleepily.

"Inviting Yusuke to the party," he said slyly.

"He's gonna so crash the party," I said as he put his arm around me to keep me standing.

"Probably," Shuichi said. "Hopefully, he will keep your hallucinations under control."

I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "You smell amazing, Shuichi."

"Thank you," he said quietly. "Would you like to get something to eat before we meet Yusuke?"

"Yeah, that's probably best," I said.

He led me inside some restaurant where I placed my head on the table and almost fell asleep when someone slammed a glass of water in front of my face. I sat up quickly and looked at the waitress who was glaring at me.

I gave a vague order by pointing at something that sounded good and would give me energy to see Yusuke because that would probably get me in another fight.

"What did you tell her?" I yawned as I played with the straw in my water.

"I told her we had a little too much fun today and you're a little tired from it," he said innocently.

"Shuichi Minamino," I said in disbelief. "You did not."

He chuckled, "I didn't. She asked if you were Meikiri Shirai and I said yes. That was when she slammed the water down."

I stared at the massive amount of food I had gotten and was thankful for it. Shuichi however seemed to see something I didn't.

"That isn't what she ordered," Shuichi said. "She pointed at the hamburger, not the club."

The girl gave him a smile and took the club away.

"I didn't really care," I told him.

"Whenever you stayed up puking all night, you would have cared," he said, smiling at me.

My nose scrunched at the thought as she put a burger in front of me. Shuichi seemed satisfied with the burger and I ate happily.

"So, what's with inviting Yusuke?" I asked. "Just to party crash or do you mean it?"

"It's genuine," Shuichi assured me. "My primary concern is for you, though. I do not wish for you to hallucinate and have the same thing happen that happened yesterday. The first energy spike was enough to catch low class demons within a two block radius, I fear if I had not come, you would have been able to cover the city and been able to catch the attention of much stronger demons."

I stared thoughtfully at my fries as I began eating them. "That is a problem." I sighed as I stared out the window. "I need to leave again, Shuichi. As soon as possible."

"Wait until after school," he said. "Perhaps you will be able to find something through your studies. Especially history. You may have a lead in that class."

"Are you saying that because you genuinely care about my future or for another reason?"

He was silent for a moment as I continued eating. He seemed to be searching for the right words before he sighed, giving up on a roundabout way of telling me. "I want to go with you when you leave, but we must return for school. This can't ruin your potential for a future, Meikiri. I won't allow it to do that. To assure your safety, I wish to go with you."

I just stared at him. He wanted to travel with me?

"You…would leave all of this…for me?" I asked.

"It would only be two months," he said as he looked out the window.

"But your job…"

His eyes dimmed slightly as if he had forgotten that slight detail, "I will deal with that. You needn't worry."

I growled as I stood up, slamming my hands on the table. He stared up at me, shocked at my sudden change in behavior, as did most of the people around me. "You are not risking that on me, Kurama! I will not allow it!"

I sat back down as I calmed down. "Look at me," I said quietly. "I'm…lost. Like someone just dropped me in a room full of doors and told me to pick one. Only one will get me out alive. I picked one, then turned around and went back to the beginning. I don't even know where to go, Shuichi. All I know is that it's stopped. And that I may never find out the answers."

A small smile formed on my lips, "I appreciate the thought, but risking your clean slate in Spirit World is not worth these answers that may never show. Not when I can just call."

The shocked look finally faded into a smile then a chuckle, "Very well. We'll cross that road when we get there."

I groaned, "You're so annoying."

He chuckled as he stood up and went to pay. I just stopped arguing with him. I was too tired for that right now. And I needed the energy to argue with Yusuke.

I followed Shuichi out of the restaurant and down the sidewalk deeper into Kaiden City. It was still cleaning up from the riots. Facing it again was harder than I expected. I stayed next to Shuichi as we passed the yellow taped stores and destroyed cars.

This was the after math of the hallucinations I had. Something I never thought I would see. I stopped as I stared at Sarayashiki Junior High. It was blocked off and looked like a war zone.

I had done that to keep Keiko and Botan safe.

My heart began to race as a sudden guilt filled up. I had done so much wrong just to do the right thing. It didn't make sense.

"Meikiri?" Shuichi asked. "Are you alright?"

"What did I do?" I asked him as I felt the tears pool in my eyes. "I hurt so many people…just to keep them safe."

"They were trying to hurt you," he reasoned.

"Does it make it right?" I asked him.

Why was the world suddenly black and white? Where did the color go?

I sighed and shook my head.

"Never mind…I need Yusuke," I said as I walked away from the school. "He'll beat some sense into me."

I could hear Yusuke's laugh in my head. I missed that idiot. A grin began to grow as I almost began to run, then realized I had no idea where I was going.

"Hey, Shuichi?"

"Hm?"

"How do you know where Yusuke lives?"

"I've been to Kuwabara's home," he replied. "Kuwabara should be home and then we will go to Yusuke's home as a group and I will invite all of them."

I just stared at him, "You really want to ruin it, don't you?"

He gave me a small smile, "I want you to be safe."

"You don't care about me at all," I said, nudging him. "You really want this to be screwed up. When Hisoka realizes how insane your friends are, he's going to break it with your mom."

Shuichi sighed, "That is the general plan."

"You suck at planning these things," I told him. "But I hope it works. Otherwise, I would have been able to help."

He looked at me, "What do you mean?"

I gave a light laugh, "Some secrets are best left that way: secret."

He gave me a curious look as I gave him a wicked smile.

"Here we are," he announced as we arrived to a two story house. "The Kuwabara residence."

I followed him to the door and looked around as he knocked. It was a nice neighborhood. The door opened to a tall brown haired girl with hazel eyes. She was smoking a cigarette and had a very bored expression on her face.

"Oh, it's you," she said, uninterested in his presence. She leaned to the side to look at me, her eyebrow rising when she saw how beat up I was. "And you brought your girlfriend. Well, whatever. Come in, I guess."

I walked in and took off my shoes, smiling at the lady, "I'm Meikiri, and I'm not Shuichi's girlfriend."

"That's nice," she said blankly. "I'm Shizuru, Kazuma's older sister. He's in his room."

"Thank you," I said kindly.

I followed Shuichi to Kuwabara's room and followed him in.

"Oh, hey guys," Kuwabara said from his bed.

The first thing I saw was the kitten at my feet.

I grinned widely as I picked her up, "Hey sweetie," I cooed. "Aren't you just adorable?"

"Jeez," Kuwabara said. "What happened to you?"

"Hiei and I had a little too much fun in the-"

"Woah, I'm too young for that!" Kuwabara yelled.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought you were some bad ass fighter that took on a Saint Beast?" I said.

He grinned proudly, "I am, lovely lady."

"Then you can handle the fact that Hiei and I tried to beat the hell out of each other in the forest," I said as I stroked the kitten in my hands. "And we're doing it again tomorrow. Pretty sure he's going to just rip me apart to show you what he's capable of, though. That's alright."

Kuwabara's jaw dropped, "You're going to fight him again?! Are you insane?!"

Shuichi sighed, "Kuwabara, aren't you wondering why we're here?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah," he said.

Shuichi smiled, "I need to see Yusuke as well. Can you take us to his house?"

"Uh, sure," he said cautiously. "It's not another case is it? I'm not fighting anymore Saint Beasts! I'm done being Spirit Detective."

I laughed, "Giving up already, Kuwabara? But I was just starting to become a fan!"


	15. Losing Color

On the way to Yusuke's apartment, I realized the guilt was coming back. The views of straight black and white. The world was losing its color again. If we didn't get to Yusuke quick, I was going to…I wasn't sure what I would do.

We stopped in front of an apartment and Kuwabara banged on the door obnoxiously, "Get up Urameshi! Kurama and that crazy girl's here!"

The door opened as Kuwabara went flying when I unleashed a small spark from my finger. Yusuke laughed as I looked at Kuwabara who was at the end of the way of the apartment hall.

"I'm not crazy anymore," I told him. A grin plastered my face as I looked at Yusuke, "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!"

I tackled the slick haired detective in a tight hug and he swung me around with a laugh, "How's my favorite head case doing? Still crazy as always?"

My smile faded as I looked at him then looked at Shuichi. Yusuke looked from me to Shuichi as well, knowing something serious was up as Kuwabara walked in, rubbing his stomach where my Spirit Lightning had struck him.

"Damn," he grumbled. He stopped where he was when he realized how intense the room was, "Uh, what's with the tension?"

"My mother is engaged," Shuichi announced dismally.

Yusuke blinked, "And that's a bad thing? I thought that you'd be happy for her, especially if she's happy."

"He can't tell," I told him. "He's been lying to her to make her happy and she's lied to him to make him happy. I have to find out if she truly is happy."

"Well, that's all great and everything, but how does this involve us?" Yusuke asked.

Shuichi smiled as did I. Yusuke was to the point as always.

"I am inviting the two of you to their engagement party this weekend," Shuichi said. "Meikiri had an accidental meeting with Hisoka and had a rather…violent…reaction to his presence."

"I would imagine," Yusuke said. "If just hearing him can make her see blood, what did you expect meeting him would do?"

I shook my head, "I haven't met him," I said. "I saw him. And when I saw him, the fullest extent of my hallucinations came back, but they were demons. Demons were being tortured, Yusuke. Not humans."

Yusuke stared at me, "That's new. But, why would you want Kuwabara and me there?"

"You know how to deal with her hallucinations best," Shuichi stated. "And if they get too out of hand, you and Kuwabara can start a fight in the middle of the party and I can get her out of there."

Yusuke had a smirk on his face, "You want us to be emergency party crashers." He sighed, "If her hallucinations get too bad, she's going to turn into a giant fog machine and no one on the block is going to see two inches in front of their face. That's the worst that can happen. Then again, that was with human visions. Demon visions may be different."

Shuichi glanced at me, "And something else is happening. We don't exactly know what. I upset her greatly and it turned into a hallucination."

Yusuke laughed, "Is it that time of the month?"

Not amused at his question, I fired a spark of my Spirit Lightning at him. He cried out as he tried to dodge, but still got hit by a branch and, with fortune on his side, landed on the couch.

"Pig," I growled.

Despite what he said, he could have a point. Yusuke had called me a head case and Genkai made me meditate on spikes for a week while his insult echoed through my head.

"Unfortunately, he could be right," I grumbled. "So, I'll be alright," I said with a smile.

"You shot me for no reason?!" Yusuke yelled.

I glared at him, "I had-"

I stopped, realizing I had no reason to shoot him.

I looked away, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Also, she's been doing that a lot today," Shuichi said, clearly concerned. "Ever since we walked into Kaiden City, she's been…different."

"Well, there's only one way to solve that," Yusuke said. "A good ass kicking. By the way, who kicked yours?"

"Hiei," I said. "So go easy. We've got a date tomorrow."

"Only you would get your ass kicked then accept a date from the guy that beat your face in the ground," Yusuke laughed.

"Shuichi's fought me too," I told him. "Only person missing in your merry band of misfits is Kuwabara."

"Wait lady, I don't fight girls," he said.

That was annoying.

"C'mon, even Shuichi fought me!"

"You were going to destroy the city if I didn't," Shuichi defended. "Otherwise, I would not have given in to your request."

I sighed, "I'm just going to Hiei and Yusuke from now on. You guys are lame."

Yusuke grinned, "Don't hold back on your Spirit Energy. Obviously you haven't used it."

"Yeah, I know," I grumbled. "Fine, full power. No holding back. Where do you want to go?"

Yusuke led the way and we followed. I stood across from him while Shuichi and Kuwabara stood a distance away. I wasn't really sure how this fight was going to go. He was stronger than he had been when he left Genkai's. The Saint Beasts had taught him a lot, while I was running around protecting Keiko. I wasn't really sure if I learned anything new or not.

Suddenly, Yusuke came at me and tried to punch me. I easily blocked it and landed a punch in his stomach throwing him back. He caught his footing and came at me again. We exchanged blows for a moment. I was too tired for this. My block on his punch gave out and he punched me straight in the face. I flew back landing against the tree and slid to the ground, the bark cutting up my back pretty badly.

I panted as I stayed on my hands and knees.

Yusuke laughed, "Man, Hiei did wear you out. I didn't even get to warm up yet."

I growled as I looked up at him. I opened my hand, tears forming in my eyes as I struggled to put energy into my palm. This was going to be enough to take out a good bit of the forest behind him and it would definitely hit him without seriously injuring him, unless I passed out before getting the energy into my hand. He couldn't dodge this no matter how hard he wanted.

The tingling heat took over my entire palm as Yusuke's fear took his face, "No need to get desperate, Meikiri. You haven't done that in a while, you know."

"It takes less energy to do this than it does to make that fog, Yusuke," I told him. "I've made that fog twice. Good luck."

The Spirit Storm, as I called it, sprayed from my hand, covering the area around him, shooting through some of the trees, but most definitely hitting Yusuke, but not at full strength.

I fell to the ground, completely worn out. I couldn't get up if I tried.

I hope you're proud Genkai. This is how you wanted us to train.

I closed my eyes as I laid there, letting sleep take me.

When I woke up, I was in my white room. I hated waking up in that damn room. Hiei was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest with his eyes closed.

"Hell of a trick you pulled off to defeat Yusuke," he commented. "Do you plan on using it today?"

"Guess not if you've seen it already," I said as I got up. It was nice not to be tired.

I looked out the window to see the sun rising. "When did you want to start?" I asked.

"When you have the strength to actually fight me," he said. "Where you stand now, you don't have a chance. Maybe next week."

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"To make sure you go back to sleep," he said. "Kurama said get plenty of rest today. You exhausted your Spirit Energy."

I looked at my finger as I tried to focus energy into it, but Hiei suddenly appeared in front of me, "Try and you'll kill yourself. Kurama will visit later. And he said change your bandages."

I felt my face heat up as I realized my entire chest and stomach was wrapped up, "What happened? Did you do this?"

"When you were fighting the Detective, you cut your back open on a tree. If it makes you feel any better, Botan bandaged you."

"No," I said with a sigh. "Does she know what she's doing?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" He growled as he started to climb out my window. "Now do as I told you or Kurama will be here to tell you and make you do it."

"Yes mother," I grumbled.

He glared and jumped out my window. I smiled as I closed my window. Hiei was an alright guy.

Alright, step one, sleep.

I collapsed on my bed and snuggled into my pillow as I folded my arms under it to make it more snuggly. Curling up, I sighed contently.

When I woke up, there was a rose next to my face with a note under it, whoever was placing it was still in progress of making sure his work was perfect. I put my hand on top of the owner's and closed my eyes.

"I see you followed my advice," he said gently.

"Just some of it," I said dreamily. "I haven't changed my bandages."

"You need to," he breathed as he moved some hair from my face. "We can't have it getting infected."

I allowed a serene sigh escape under his feathery caress. He gave a light chuckle, "Wake up before Yusuke gets in here."

I buried my face in the pillow, giving a loud almost dying-cat-like sound of objection. I turned my head slightly to look at my red haired friend. He was clearly enjoying this way too much.

"You wouldn't," I said. "Not after sending Hiei in here at the freaking ass crack of dawn after he beat me into the ground."

His entertained gaze returned to that friendly, warm look that I enjoyed seeing when I felt like the pile of crud I was feeling at the moment. "Meikiri, do you know what time it is?"

"No," I said.

"2:54."

I turned my head back into the pillow and grumbled a long line of curses. When I looked back at Shuichi, he had a compassionate look on his face, "Your parents actually called me to tell me to come over and make sure you weren't dead."

I laughed as I sat up and started to stretch, but stopped and groaned, "Oh damn. I'm never listening to you again. I feel terrible."

"Go take a shower and change your bandages," he said tenderly as he brushed some of my dirty hair out of my face and pulled a leaf from it as if to prove his point. "I'll be here when you return."

"What happened to the decorations?"

"When they decide to decorate with plants, it becomes very simple," he said. "Go."

I smiled as I grabbed some clean clothes and went to take the bandages off, take a shower, then changed my bandages. Taking the bandages off sucked. Everything else was easy, except washing my back. That was hard.

Once my new bandages were in place, I got dressed for the day and walked out, ready to go wherever Shuichi had planned.

"Haven't you wondered where the party will be?" He asked as we left the house.

"Not really," I replied. "I need to buy shoes…"

He chuckled, "Yes. But I want you to see it as well."

"Let's do that first then," I said.

I followed him through the city until we made it to a really nice place that I didn't know existed in the city. When we walked to the outside garden of this elegant museum, I realized how much Shuichi had gone through for his mother's happiness.

"Shuichi, you made this a dream," I said quietly as I looked at everything.

It was beyond perfect. The grass was plush and called to me begging me to take my shoes off and run on it. The circular and precisely placed tables were decorated in white table clothes with clear vases that were surrounded with red, white, and pink rose petals with a single red rose inside the vase. I thought the black sand in the vase was odd, but whatever. There was a pergola over a part of the area that had a vine with purple flowers blooming beautifully overhead. The marble fountain in the back was two lovers holding each other tight. The perfectly trimmed bushes were a nice touch and there was some sort of something beyond the fountain.

"This is just the beginning," Shuichi said. "The area where the family was to have a private dinner. The actual party is somewhere else."

"So, why at a museum?" I asked as I followed him through the taller hedges.

There was no path showing us the way, but it seemed Shuichi knew the way already.

"Hisoka works for the museum," he explained. "With mystical items."

I almost laughed but it came out as a snort as I buried my face into his arm.

"Mystical items?" I asked, still trying not to laugh.

"None of his discoveries have been correct," he said. "He claims there is a Demon World and Spirit World but there is no way to prove it. No bones or fossils. He just has…artifacts. And they aren't real. But people will believe anything."

"I believe in Demon World," I muttered.

He chuckled. "You have reason to. You met Hiei."

"Doesn't mean anything. He looks human."


	16. Oh, Agony

At the end of this…maze…there were two gold sheer curtains over white ones framing the doorway to this new area. This place made the other area dim. The perfectly placed tables had gold table clothes and there were thin white candles on elegant gold holders that looked like hearts on every table. Around the holders were white lilies and white roses adding some decoration to the otherwise bland table. The chairs had bows in the center with ribbon tied to each side of the chairs. There was a pergola in the area as well, decorated with long hanging ivies that were in full bloom and beautiful white and lavender lanterns.

I walked around looking at all the flowers and plants that were being used to decorate the area. Lavenders, jasmines, baby's breath, and lilies. All as beautiful as they could possibly be.

There was a fountain behind the tables giving some noise to our silence. Two lovers holding each other. Sometimes, I wondered about fountains and why the people had to be naked or almost naked.

"It's not a famous work," Shuichi stated. "Merely a local's dream. He created it years ago, working off his personal inspiration with his lover turned him away."

"He did a terrible job of representing it," I told him.

"It represents the story of Paris, Helen, and Menelaus. Paris came to visit Menelaus and fell in love with Helen, Menelaus's wife. Though that is not the whole story, that is what it represents. A betrayal of a friend. His own friend took his love away."

I stared at the fountain. Decorated with white and gold ribbon around the side, it was no longer as beautiful as it had been. It seemed appropriate for the occasion, but inappropriate at the same time.

I looked back at the rest of the area.

"You've done an incredible job, Shuichi. Your mother is going to be beyond ecstatic that you put so much effort into this just for her."

"There is never too much effort for her happiness," he said.

I smiled a bit as I kicked off my shoes and walked in the grass.

"I didn't know you could be so romantic, Shuichi. This is like really going out there." I stared at everything. Even knowing the fountain's story, the marble figure was beautiful in this dream. "Anyone could realize they're in love here. Or that they're not."

An intrigued look crossed his delicate features, "'In love'? Meikiri, is there something you haven't told me?"

I raised an eyebrow, "No. Why?"

"Then why didn't I know you were 'in love' with someone?" He asked playfully.

"Shuichi, I told Kuwabara while you were in Maze Castle."

"I thought you were lying," he said.

I frowned as I put my hand over my heart, "I guess it's love. I'll figure it out as I go."

"With who?" He asked with a curious smile.

"It's a secret," I told him.

He raised an eyebrow, "A secret?"

"Yep," I grinned. "It's going to be my secret."

A small sly smile formed on his lips, "I'll get you to tell me."

I gazed at the area in front of us, "We're 15, Shuichi. Why should we care about love? I certainly don't want to…but it's like I have no other choice."

"The heart wants what the heart wants," he told me. "I suppose there is no logic behind love. Otherwise, I would not have lied to my mother about being happy about her engagement to Hisoka."

I nodded as I walked back to the fountain to grab my shoes. "I still need to buy shoes for that dress."

He chuckled, "More things to make you feel pretty?"

I slipped my shoes on, "Something like that."

I watched him walk to one of the lilies and pull one off then walk to me.

"There isn't a flower in any of the three worlds that can compare to you," he said as he placed the lily in my hair.

I was rendered speechless. It wasn't some corny pick up line. It wasn't him trying to make me smile. That was his genuine opinion about me.

I smiled slightly as I hugged him, "This is why I hate you so much, Shuichi Minamino. You make a girl feel like she's the best then she's only got scum to choose from."

"I have to raise your standards somehow," he said gently. "I don't want you having more hallucinations caused from some strange chemical."

I kissed his cheek, "Then let's go shoe shopping."

We started back through the maze again.

"I hate this maze," I grumbled.

He suddenly pulled me to the side and gave me a glance that told me not to speak. I hated how he could tell things before I could.

"We'll announce our engagement during the party," a woman said. "That will take all the attention from Shuichi's psycho girlfriend."

Shuichi grabbed my hand giving me a warning look. I just rolled my eyes back and he let my hand go. I wasn't in the mood to get hostile over insults.

"The dinner is for your parents," a man said. "Even your father said the party was for us."

I grabbed Shuichi's hand, gently stroking it and watching him as I held it. He seemed calm, but I could see his thoughts.

The heinous conspiracy had hurt Shuichi on a level he was not willing to forgive. I watched the blonde walk by, her bouncing curls swaying as she walked with her young fiancé. The devilishly handsome man seemed just that…devilish. She was dressed in a red sleeveless shiny shirt, black pencil skirt, and her tall black heels surprisingly not sinking into the grass. The man was dressed in khakis and a blue plaid shirt. His brown hair was cut short on the sides but spiked up in the middle for a Mohawk.

I was pretty sure Yusuke and I acted more ready to get married than they looked.

When I looked back at Shuichi, his eyes were concentrated on the ground. I sighed sadly as I rested my head against his shoulder and soothingly rubbed his arm. "You're my best friend, Shuichi," I confided quietly. "I swear on my life I will not let them get married."

"Please," he said quietly. His warm hand reached around the back of my neck and pulled me to his chest as he hugged me close to him. His pain was radiating from him as if it were his body heat. "Do not make such a promise. If I lose my mother, I do not wish to lose you as well."

There was only one way Shuichi and I would both be happy. To break up this engagement.

I nuzzled into his chest, "I still need shoes."

There was a sense of relief in the air as he gave a gentle chuckle, "Yes, I believe you do."

He led me out of the maze and we went back to the cursed dress store where I just stared at the shoes without trying any of them on.

"Why aren't you trying any on?" Shuichi asked curiously.

"I'm not wearing the dress," I told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And it's weird. Other people have tried these shoes on."

He smiled at me, "Come."

"Come where?" I asked suspiciously as he started pulling me to the door.

"I'm taking you home so you can put on the dress and then we'll come back."

"No," I refused bluntly. "Not happening. I will figure it out on my own. Somehow."

He gave an amused chuckle while I just stared at the shoes some more. A yellow dress? What the hell do you wear with that?

White of some kind. I rubbed the back of my neck as I looked at the white variety of dress shoes. Most of them looked like weapons. Some simple but tall heels caught my attention. I figured I could learn how to walk in them if I practiced enough, so I bought them and headed home with Shuichi.

"What do you plan on doing tomorrow?" He asked as we walked.

"Avoid you," I told him.

"You know you're invited to the private family dinner," he told me. "Mother believed it was fair for me to be allowed to bring a friend since Nina is bringing her fiancé. I told her it wasn't necessary, but she insisted."

"You're so excited about me meeting her," I grumbled.

"Hisoka was trying to talk her out of it as well," he said. "But, Mother is stubborn."

"Fine, but don't even try to find me. I'm leaving in the morning and don't plan to be home most of the day."

"What do you plan on doing?" He asked curiously.

"Cut my hair," I told him. "That'll take forever. And the rest is a secret just to annoy you. But, hopefully it'll be a good secret."

"A good secret," he said as if he were asking if there was a possibility of a bad one.

"Well, it's to surprise you, I guess," I said. "So go bother Hiei. I had fun doing that. You can too, I'm sure."

He smiled as we stopped outside my house. "Very well," he said softly. "Keep your secrets and your surprises. I'll still get you to tell me somehow." He placed a light kiss on my cheek, "Thank you."

I watched him walk away, unsure of what he was thanking me for.

… … … …

I held true to my word. By the time the sun was up, I had already run four miles and taken a shower and was looking for a hair salon that would be able to fix the mess on my head. After walking for at least two hours, one place finally opened and cut my hair to look decent enough.

The woman complained the entire time about how she had 'never seen so many dead ends in her entire life' and 'how a young girl like me could never get a man looking like this' and she talked to me about makeup and guys. I wanted to kill her.

Most of my hair had been cut off and I didn't like it. She had cut layers into it which meant I couldn't pull it back anymore because the layers would just fall out. And I had bangs. What the hell. Why would anyone have bangs? For God's sake they're just going to grow back into your face and you just keep have to cut them. It's like mowing the damn grass.

But the shine was back. That was good. Too bad everything else sucked about it.

I went to the store and went through the fingernail polish. Yellow dress. It wasn't even yellow. It was just…sorta yellow. A pale yellow. Fingernail polish might be too much.

Skip.

Makeup. Something I felt drawn to and just grabbed. I wasn't really sure what I grabbed, but I grabbed it and left that area. Something compelled me to buy a curling iron. So, I did. I ignored my urge to buy frozen pizza and grabbed a gallon of ice cream instead then headed to the check out and went home.

Finally, I could try to get ready.

After a shower, I blow dried my hair and put those heels on. I must have been a super model in the last life rather than a monk because those heels were easy to get around in. I took them off because they annoyed me and continued getting ready. After figuring out how a curling iron worked, I started working on my hair.

Oh, the agony.

Layer by layer. Section by section. Piece by piece.

By the end of it, I was thankful for the haircut. It took two hours just to do my hair. I sighed as I started doing my makeup, hoping I had enough time to actually get dressed. I had no idea when Shuichi was actually coming to get me. He didn't even tell me when the party started.

When my makeup was finished, I backed away from the mirror and smiled. It was nice what some simple skin toned eye shadow, thin eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss could do.

I stepped into the dress and zipped it up and slipped on the heels. It was almost as if he knew.

The door opened and my father walked in and stood speechless. I just stood there, waiting for him to say something.

"Mariko," he said unsteadily. "Y-You might want to come here."

My mother ran into the room and stood just as speechless as he did. I walked to them and eased past them then walked to the front door and sighed. I hoped Shuichi at least said something.

I opened the door and smiled, but it quickly faded. "Hiei," I said quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"Kurama couldn't escort you," he said dully. "He asked me too."

I stepped out, closing the door behind me. "Any particular reason why?" I asked.

"There's been some demons causing problems around here," he said. "Kurama said if you have to run you won't be running far in the shoes you're wearing." I noticed Hiei glance at my feet, "Just what the hell are you wearing? You look different."

"In a good way or bad way?" I asked, teasing him.

"Hn, it's of no concern to me how you look," he said.

I grinned, "It's just a question, Hiei. And this," I picked at the yellow fabric of my dress, "is a dress." I stopped and pointed at my heels, "These are heels."

"What's wrong with your face?" He asked.

I couldn't help but laugh at the way he had worded the question and the manner at which he had asked. It sounded as if I had some sort of growth on my face.

"It's called makeup, Hiei," I said when I finally stopped laughing.

I crossed my arms over my chest as we continued walking, "Some confidence he has. I guess since he hasn't seen me beat Yusuke's ass into the floor, he doesn't know what I really can do. I'll show him."


	17. Demon's Point of View

Hiei and I had no troubles on the way to the museum.

"Are you going to be watching the party?" I asked as we stood a distance away from the museum.

He just looked at me, those crimson eyes staring at me, wondering why humans were so stupid.

"Thanks for being my personal escort, Hiei. It's been fun," I said with a smile and wave as I started towards the museum.

After wandering around for a while, my attention span getting the better of me and making me look at everything between the door and the dinner, I finally made it outside. Shuichi was standing by the door as if waiting for me. I felt underdressed compared to him. He was wearing a black suit with a dark blue dress shirt and lovely green tie that matched his eyes.

He didn't say a word as he offered me his arm, his eyes still on me. He hadn't smiled or anything. I felt more self conscious than ever under his gaze. Then I felt the other gazes.

Everyone was looking at me. Panic was rising in my heart as I took Shuichi's arm and allowed him to lead me. I was not leaving his side the rest of the night. I don't know what he was thinking to introduce me to his mother and Hisoka, but I supposed it was only right. Fortunately, my hallucinations were well under control so far.

"Mother, this is Meikiri," Shuichi said, the slightest hint of pride in his voice. "Meikiri, this is my mother, Shiori, and her fiancé, Hisoka."

Shiori practically pulled me from Shuichi's hold into a loving hug, "I can't thank you enough for what you've done for my son. You truly are the light in the darkness for him," she told me quietly. "I will never be able to repay you for that."

When she held me at arm's length, she took me in, "She's beautiful, Shuichi."

"I'll say," Hisoka said. "Better not let her go, Shuichi. It'll be hard for you to find a pretty girl that can put up with you."

Shuichi chuckled good naturedly as he gently took my hand in his, "Yes, I believe you're right."

I had seen the pained look on Shiori's face. She didn't like how Hisoka spoke of Shuichi, but she didn't know how to make him stop. She didn't love Hisoka, she just wanted someone to be a father for Shuichi.

"So, Meikiri," I looked at Hisoka as he spoke to me, "Where did you go for those four months you were missing?"

I chuckled lightly, "I'm afraid the road to discovery has many secrets. With your profession, I'm certain you know that."

He smirked at me, "Yes, Meikiri, I am well aware of that."

Shuichi kissed his mother on the cheek then led me to the table and pulled out my chair for me. After I was seated, he sat down across from me, his eyes still on me.

I shifted uncomfortably, "Shuichi, please stop."

He gave a weak smile and shook his head as if dismissing a thought. "You handled that very well. How are you feeling?"

"I want to know about what's going on," I told him. "Is it another Makai Whistle?"

"No," he said quietly. "It's just a small group that's been around. Hiei can take care of them when he finds them."

"He said he was watching the party," I said quietly.

Shuichi smiled lightly as he took my hand, gently brushing his thumb over my knuckles. "The amount of energy you're emitting is going to bring them all here."

I looked at his hand over mine for a moment. He was so warm and gentle. His skin was soft.

"Ok," I said with a light smile.

He studied me for a moment as if he was getting ready to tell me important. He opened his mouth to say something when his attention was suddenly taken away from me by the hand on his shoulder.

I looked at the couple, Nina and her fiancé. Nina had a tight smile on her face as she looked at me.

I slowly stood up, adjusting my dress in the back, "Hi, I'm-"

"Meikiri," she said sharply. "I know," her voice was filled with distaste.

Her eyes went over me, a look of disgust on her face. "If Shuichi keeps you, he's going to lose all the chance he has in this world. No one needs a psychopath in their lives."

"Meikiri, darling," Shuichi whispered gently before I shot something back. "This is Hisoka's daughter, Nina and her boyfriend, Daisuke."

I gave a forced smile as I shook Daisuke's hand.

Nina gave me a wicked smile, "We're going to announce our engagement later."

"Oh, congratulations," I said happily. "You must be so excited."

I made the mistake I would never make again. I grabbed her hands.

Darkness surrounded me. There was no party anymore. There was a smell of freshly spilt blood and old blood, stone walls, dirt, mold, and corpses…demon corpses. My nails began to grow to a sickening length. They were old looking and sharp. My skin began to turn green and I started growing disgusting warts and scales. As the deformity crawled up my skin, my wrists also formed giant bands of iron and long chains with them. My dress disappeared, leaving me fully exposed and my sick looking feet also had iron bands and chains. My arms were suddenly being pulled as well as my feet. I was being stretched out. The pain continued to increase but there was laughter as I began to wince in pain.

As the tears began to fall, a warm hand wiped them away.

I blinked and found myself looking at Shuichi. We were alone and away from the dinner. I looked around, searching for what I had experienced.

"No, I have you now," Shuichi whispered as he pulled me to him and gently rubbed my back in a soothing motion. "You did very well."

I nodded as I rested my head on his chest. My body still ached as if it had really happened.

"What happened?" I asked cautiously.

I didn't really want to know.

"Nothing noticeable. I felt your energy rising so I pulled you away." He placed a gentle kiss on the top of my head, "You're safe now."

"Is everything alright?" Hisoka asked as he walked back.

My wrists and ankles began to throb as the laughter began to ring through my ears. Shuichi held me tighter, "Yes."

I felt cold fear run down my back when Hisoka touched my shoulder. "Perhaps something to eat will help," Hisoka said gently.

I couldn't respond. All I could feel was pain and fear. I tried to keep an even breathing, but it was hard when I was shaking so badly.

Shuichi pushed me back and moved some of my hair from my face, "Do you think you can eat, Meikiri?"

I nodded slowly.

His green eyes searched me for a moment then he looked at Hisoka, "We'll be there in a moment."

Hisoka grabbed my shoulder again and the fear and pain came back. My ribs were starting to hurt. All I could hear was one person laughing…Hisoka…

"Excuse me," I said quietly as I dismissed myself from them.

As soon as I got away, I fell against the wall and hugged myself.

Shuichi found me, concern all over his face. "Meikiri, are you alright?"

"There's so much pain," I told him. "I was a demon," I whispered. "They had me chained to some torture device. They were stretching me, trying to rip me in half slowly. They were laughing at my pain." I grabbed Shuichi by his suit and pulled him to me, desperately trying to get him to understand. "Shuichi…It was just him laughing at me."

He nodded as he rested my head against his chest. "Sh," he soothed. "I'll handle everything else, Meikiri. I just need you to be there for me."

I smiled, "I'm always here for you."

He chuckled, "Can you eat anything?"

"Of course," I said while smiling at him. "I've been using Spirit Energy all night. I need food."

He led me back to the table and we finally started eating. The others seemed to be talking amongst themselves taking full notice of our return. I sighed as I continued eating.

Shuichi suddenly grabbed my hand. I looked at him then followed his eyes to my wrist. There were bruises. I looked at my other wrist and found the same marks.

"That's new," I said as he gave me a gentle smile.

"It won't happen again," he promised as he kissed my palm. "Never again."


	18. Beauty Shouldn't Hide

I almost felt self conscious for eating. I could feel Nina's gaze especially. When it was time to join the others, Shuichi held my hand as we walked through the maze.

I watched him reach to a bush and pull out a rose then hand it to me. I laughed slightly as I looked at it. "That was amazing."

He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

When we walked out of the maze, my eyes landed on Yusuke and I grinned widely. He ran up to me and hugged me tight, "You look good for someone just out of the nut house!"

Nina laughed as she walked up, a glass of champagne in her hand. "So that's where you were?"

"Nina," Shuichi said carefully. "Now is not the time."

"Now is as good as ever, Shuichi," she said, smirking at me. She pointed at me and I stepped back into Yusuke, trying to get away from her touch. I couldn't take it again.

Yusuke laughed loudly, "Let me tell you about our time at Grandma's."

He pushed me to Shuichi and put his arm around Nina, who looked ready to freak out at his sociable action.

I sighed as Shuichi gently rubbed my arms, "Inviting Yusuke was a good idea after all."

There were snacks and dancing and it was a celebration for Shiori and Hisoka…for a few minutes. When Daisuke proposed, the celebration changed.

Shuichi and I watched from the side. I felt terrible for Shiori.

"Shuichi, we need to end this before it gets too far," I told him. "Your mother is hurting. She wants you happy. If I'm giving you that, her heart will be at peace. She doesn't need to suffer anymore."

Shuichi gave me a smile, "She isn't suffering right now. She's enjoying the time she's spending with her family."

I watched her for a while. She truly was happy. I smiled gently as I looked at the rose in my hands. Shuichi was happy too. That's all that mattered.

"Shuichi," I heard Shiori call.

Both of us looked up and I saw her give him a look then I looked at him while he gave a smile and nodded.

"What?" I asked.

"She wants us to participate in the fun," he said.

"The only fun I'm interested in is Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting," I said with a smile.

"Perhaps you'll honor me with a dance while we wait for it?" He asked.

His eyes were glistening with hope that I wouldn't turn him down. I smiled as I took off my heels and took his hand. He led me to the area where others were dancing to the hired musicians playing gentle music.

I smiled as Shuichi held me carefully dancing with me since we didn't know what other bruises had formed. That gentle admiration had returned to his eyes. He looked like he was struggling for words again.

He carefully allowed one of his fingers to curl around one of my curls. When his hand left my hair, he gently caressed my cheek.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked quietly.

He blinked as if coming out of some sort of daze, "Of course."

"Are you feeling alright? You've been…different tonight."

He had a mixed look of begging me to understand and apology on his face, "I wish I had known before today. I would have been able to tell you or at least deny it. Hisoka told my mother that we are in a relationship. You should have seen the look on her face, Meikiri."

I put my finger over his lips, "Tonight is for her, Shuichi. We'll work out the bumps later. But, that wasn't exactly what I was talking about. Is there something you need to tell me?"

He smiled as he closed his eyes. When he opened them, that gentle admiration was back, shining more than before as if he had seen the moon for the first time. "Do you realize how beautiful you are?" He asked.

I blushed and looked away.

"No," he said quietly. "Don't look away. Beauty like yours shouldn't hide, Meikiri."

"Shuichi, that's embarrassing," I said as I looked at him, my face red with heat.

He gave me an adorable smile.

"I hate you and your charm," I grumbled.

He ran his fingers carefully through my hair, "That's why Nina is so angry. She is merely the sunset before the fullest moon and shooting stars."

I smiled slightly as I picked at his hair, "You're too sweet, Shuichi." I sighed as I rested my head on his chest, "Why do you have to be perfect?"

"I'm far from perfect if I can't protect you," he whispered. "Your mind managed to harm you."

"Hey love birds!" Yusuke yelled.

I pulled away from Shuichi and looked at Yusuke. We walked up to him and Yusuke grinned, "Just making sure you're keeping it PG. Kuwabara can't handle much more."

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled.

I sighed as I looked at the two. "Yusuke, what do you want, really?"

"I want to know what happened to you," he said as he grabbed my arm. "Good lord, are you into torture?"

I got ready to punch him, but Shuichi took my hand. I coughed and shot Yusuke in the knee with my Spirit Lightning. The shot was weak enough to only knock him down to where he was laying in front of me.

He glared up at me, "What the hell was that for?!"

I looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about. And if you must know, these marks came from the hallucination I had earlier. Thanks for being there."

Yusuke jumped to his feet, "What?! You're just now telling me about this?!"


	19. Heartache

Shuichi and I hushed Yusuke before there was too much attention on us.

"I just touched Nina," I told him. "I became a demon. I was being tortured. They were stretching me, trying to rip me apart from the wrists and ankles."

Kuwabara shuddered, "That sounds terrible."

Shuichi lightly rubbed my arm to comfort me while I smiled at the two. "It wasn't that bad," I said. "Though this is the first time I've ever been physically injured from one."

Yusuke smiled as he looked around, "Seems like the party turned out alright," he said. "But what's going on with you two? You've been awfully close tonight."

"Hisoka told my mother that we were in a relationship," Shuichi said. "I haven't seen my mother that happy in a while."

"You two are some good actors," Yusuke said. "Had me fooled."

Yeah…me too…

I gave a light smile, "It'll be hard to work out the bumps later, but we'll work on it when they come."

Kuwabara put his hands in his pockets, "You two look like you're pretty happy."

"Yeah," Yusuke agreed. "Who said you two needed bumps if you're happy?"

Shuichi gently released my arm as he put his hands in his pockets, "She has her heart set on another." He gave me a smile, "Hopefully he will treat her well."

Yusuke flicked my forehead making me yelp and rub it as tears formed in my eyes, "What was that for?!"

"You being an idiot," he said bluntly. "Don't make me do it again."

I glared at him as I rubbed my forehead, "Asshole."

He gave a careless wave, "Yeah, yeah, I heard that enough from Grandma."

"No, you heard Dimwit enough from her," I said with a smile. "And don't go flicking me around when you've got your own issues."

He glared at me, "You shot me!"

Shuichi sighed as he gently tugged my arm, "Come on."

I stuck my tongue out childishly at Yusuke and followed him back to where we were dancing before.

Shuichi gave me a playfully hurt look, "You told Yusuke about your mystery man but you won't tell me?"

"I haven't told him," I said. "He's just assuming." I started playing with Shuichi's hair, "And he's assuming correctly."

"Is it Yusuke?" Shuichi asked curiously.

I laughed, "No."

"Is he human?"

I sniggered, "It's not Hiei or Kuwabara either."

He chuckled gently, "Tell me about him. I'd like to meet him."

"You probably have," I said distantly. "He's amazing, Shuichi. He has these eyes that make you feel everything he's feeling. He can manipulate me in ways no one ever has. It's so bizarre…I've never missed someone so badly before."

He smiled at me, "I'm happy for you."

I could tell his words weren't quite genuine. He did want to be, though.

I picked at a lock of his hair, "And I'll be damned if he didn't live on the other side of my back fence."

Shuichi was quiet for a moment. I glanced up at him, his green eyes stared at me in disbelief. His mind couldn't wrap around the fact that over the short time I had known him, his charm had won me.

I gave a small, shy smile, "Are my standards high enough for you?"

His gentle green eyes seemed to take in all of my face, trying to find a way to answer my question. "You deserve better than me, Meikiri," he said quietly.

I rolled my eyes, "Shuichi Minamino, don't fight with me now. You wanted to raise my standards and they've been raised…to something only you can fulfill. Even though you continue to annoy me, you treat me as I should be treated. Something I take for granted…You choose to protect me. You chose to care when you didn't have to. You helped when I didn't even realize I was calling you for help. You've been there all along…What makes you think there is better?"

"My past-"

"I believe is honorable rather than wicked," I said quietly.

"All of my past," he told me.

There was a sharp, numbing pain that shocked all of my body.

I simply nodded, "I'm going to see how Hiei's doing on patrol duty."

"Let me walk you home," he said quietly.

"Your mother is going to need you," I told him. "Don't waste any more time on me."

I picked up my heels and went to Yusuke, "I'm going home. Feel free to start whatever sort of chaos you want."

Yusuke frowned, "You don't look too great. Are you alright?"

"Just learning what a broken heart feels like," I told him. "And to not accept advice from you again."

I walked out of the party without being noticed and managed to find Hiei lounging in a tree.

"How's patrol duty?" I asked.

"Nothing's coming," he stated clearly bored out of his mind. "Why are you here?"

"I'm going home," I said.

"Without Kurama?" He asked mockingly.

"I'm sure even you know what it's like to have your heart broken, Hiei. I'm just not going to deal with it in front of him."

"Hn," he grunted. "Do you even know how to get to your house?"

"Guess I'll find out," I said. "See you another day, maybe."

I wandered on, somehow managing to make my way home in three hours. When I walked into the house, I noticed the digital clock on the cable box said 1:30. So, more than three hours to get home. I had no idea when I left that party.

I went to my room and closed the door with a sigh. I looked at Shuichi who was standing against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He hadn't bothered to change.

"Hey," I greeted with a sigh.

I tossed my heels into my closet and sat on my bed. Guess I wasn't dealing with it at all.

"You forgot this," he said as he offered me the rose.

I just looked at it. "Shuichi…not now," I said quietly.

He sat next to me, holding the rose in his hands. We were quiet as we sat there.

"A broken heart," he said quietly. "That's what Hiei told me was the reason you left."

"What's your point?" I asked.

"I want to know what happened," he said. He wanted to know what he had done wrong…to fool me.

"I thought I was different," I whispered angrily. I was not angry at him. I was angry at me. He had warned me…and I had fallen for it. "I'm just another girl you treat with the kindness and charm you were taught to treat girls with. And I fell for it. I should have known better. The only thing that makes me different is I know that you have a demon soul."

When his fingertips brushed my fingers, my hand seemed to react on its own and recoiled away from him. "You are different," he said softly. "Though it is evident we are both not ready for a relationship. Perhaps, with time, we will be. I was not turning you away, Meikiri."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "You're putting me on hold?"

"Yusuke and Kuwabara's fight was much worse than anticipated. I know Yusuke hit Hisoka on purpose. I believe Daisuke was an accident on Kuwabara's behalf. Hiei came to watch the fight. All I did was keep my mother out of it. They destroyed almost everything. Nina called out that I invited them and Hisoka yelled at my mother that she had raised me terribly." He stared at his hand for a moment. "It's been a long time since I've hit someone that hard." He gave me a smile, "Hiei laughed while my mother threw her engagement ring at Hisoka and told him it was over. But Mother is punishing me for hitting him."


	20. Locker Room

Shuichi left the rose next to me and climbed out the window. I was still hurt, if hurt was an accurate description. Maybe lost was more accurate. He had just left me there to contemplate his words.

I sighed as I held my head, placing the rose in the windowsill. Normally, I fell asleep with it in my hands, but I just didn't feel like dealing with such intricate matters at the moment. After dressing for bed, I slipped under the white sheets and stared at the dark sky.

I should stop telling Hiei things.

With that thought in mind, I allowed sleep to take over, remembering that school started in the morning.

… … … …

After a quick shower, quickly getting dressed for school in the hideous red uniform, and a quick breakfast, I was on my way to school. I didn't mind Meiou High School. At least…I didn't think I did.

Things would be different this time around though now that the full story of my life was out. I was never smart like Shuichi, but my grades were almost above average. I imagined now that I was sane, they would probably skyrocket. My attention span was much greater than it had been in that drugged state.

I concentrated on what was necessary. Genkai taught me that concentrating on my Spirit Energy was necessary. It had become an automatic thing, much like breathing, I didn't have to think about it anymore. Maintaining focus was what Genkai made us focus on. Unlike Yusuke who half-assed all the time, I took the training seriously, though I joked around with him. I needed the training because I couldn't handle the insanity.

I raised an eyebrow when I saw Shuichi at the bus stop, "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Waiting for the bus," he replied with a smile. "Certainly you don't plan to walk."

"I'll run if it starts getting too close to time," I said with a shrug and started on my way.

I heard him sigh as he followed me, "Meikiri, are you still angry?"

"I told you, I'm not angry at you, Shuichi," I said as we stood at a cross walk, waiting for the traffic to stop.

"Yes, but you are angry," he said as we started across the road.

"You expect me not to be?" I asked. "Everyone gets angry at themselves for being simple-minded fools."

He sighed, "Did Hiei tell you that?"

"No."

"I'm sorry, Meikiri," he said. "I didn't…"

A light smile formed on my lips as I looked at him, "You didn't mean to make me feel like I was the only thing that mattered to you when in truth I didn't mean anything? Sometimes it's worse to apologize than to apologize, Shuichi."

He was quiet for a moment, his green eyes searching mine as if I held the answer to his problems. I gently grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "Just let me get over it."

He grabbed my arms firmly making me look at him, "You have become a dear friend of mine and I have caused you considerable pain. I am not just going to walk out of this and let it become some hallucination that haunts you. I will not allow you to suffer again."

I sighed as I brushed his bangs from his eyes, "You need a haircut. And you need to let that go, Shuichi. It happens. The stronger I become, the less they come around. But we need to figure out what happened last night. Why I reacted so violently to their touch."

"Hiei reported it to Spirit World," he told me.

"Why?" I asked as we continued to school.

"To see if they have any priors with the underground markets that sell demons. It could be possible that Hisoka does in fact know about Demon World but he's so low on the chain he doesn't really know what he's talking about."

"But I reacted when Nina touched me," I said. "Not when Hisoka touched me."

"I know," he said. "It's all very complicated. Hopefully Koenma will be able to supply some answers."

School was awkward. Everyone just stared at me. I supposed it would pass with time, but for now, it was weird. But gym was exciting. It was dodge ball with Shuichi on the opposite team.

I had picked my prey and it was clear he had picked his. As we caught and dodged each other's throws, it became a very intense game, but I enjoyed it. Shuichi won in the end.

"Minamino, Shirai!" The coach called.

We stopped walking towards the locker rooms and headed back to the coach.

"You don't think we took it too far, do you?" I asked Shuichi.

"No," he replied. "I don't believe so."

We stopped in front of our large, balding teacher. He looked like he had been a body builder at one point, but now had a large stomach.

"Shirai, you got some sorta issue with Minamino or are you just taking your insanity out on anyone that gets in your way?" He asked.

I took a step forward, but Shuichi grabbed my shoulder, stopping me. "Meikiri, it's alright," he said quietly.

The coach looked at Shuichi then me then back to Shuichi, "I expected better from you Minamino. You'd do better with some crack head."

The words began to echo through my head. I took a deep breath and let it go, letting the voices fade away.

Shuichi ran his fingers through my hair as we walked to the locker room, "You did very well."

"Uh-huh," I droned.

"I'll see you in class," he told me.

When I walked into the girls' locker room, I found more glares than I believed I deserved.

I walked past all of them and grabbed my clothes from my locker then made my way to the changing area. After locking my door and starting to change into my uniform, my door was suddenly kicked open and I was pulled out.

I panicked as the entire room seemed to slow down and come alive. The drying sweat on my skin, the grasps on me, the tugs in my hair, the smells of perfume around me, the lack of clothes on me.

Then there was fog.

I sighed as I finished changing while the girls panicked in the fog. I turned all the showers on the hot water and heard Shuichi yelling for me as he ran in. I walked up to him and gently touched his hand making him gasp in panic, but he calmed down when he saw me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I panicked," I said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"What happened to make you panic?" He asked as we walked out of the locker room.

"I was changing back into my uniform and they broke in the door and tried to pull me out. Then there was fog."

He chuckled, "Of everything you could do, I believe you did the right thing."

I looked back as the fog disappeared and only steam remained.

"Yeah," I said distantly. "As long as they don't understand what happened."

We went to a surprising class. "We signed up for art?" I asked Shuichi.

"We had to," he said. "It was this or agriculture."

I sniggered, "You're an expert."

He just sighed as he tapped his pencil on his desk, "This might be the first time I don't pass a class."


	21. Controlling Emotions

By the end of the day, I had been panicked so badly because I didn't know how to not hurt someone that I accidently released my fog, and after that, I started tripping the girls that gave me nasty glares by shooting their feet with my Spirit Lightning.

I yawned as Shuichi and I started our long walk home. "I think I'm going to fight Hiei this weekend," I told Shuichi.

"Why?" He asked.

"I just want to," I said. "It sounds like a good idea. And he said he wanted to fight me at my strongest. Might as well."

He sighed, "Very well. Just let me know so I can send the bandages with you. Hiei will know what to do."

"How long is your mother going to punish you?" I asked.

"She's more angry about the fact I lied for her happiness than harming him." He smiled at me, "She would still like for you to come over one day."

I sighed as I tucked some of my hair behind my ear. "After last night, you're still going to suggest we pretend to be together?"

He gently held my hand, "We won't be acting for long."

I stopped walking as I stared at him, completely speechless at what he just said. The ever gentle smile on his lips stayed as he brushed his thumb over my knuckles.

"Just how does your mind work?" I asked.

He released my hand as we continued walking.

"I've always been cautious," he told me. "Though you gave me no hint of what to prepare for." He had a fond smile on his lips, "My habits often annoy Hiei."

I pursed my lips in thought, "A lot of things annoy Hiei."

"He does enjoy being alone," Shuichi confirmed. "Of any demon I've come across since I've become human, he's been the most understanding. Gouki was the only other demon I worked with since I became human, but he did not take it as easily as Hiei did. He told me he would have rather died than become human." I noticed the strange look in his eyes as he allowed a dark smile to form on his lips, "I suppose dying at the hands of a human was just what he deserved."

I looked at him, "That could have been you."

His eyes glazed over for a moment, "It should have been me. But, Yusuke saved my life by risking his own."

I stretched as we walked. "Man, Genkai would kill me if she knew I hadn't worked out in so long. I think I'm gonna find Hiei today."

"Do your homework first," he told me.

I grinned, "You're actually letting me?"

"I'll be in your room tonight to make sure you're home before midnight," he said with a playful smile.

I smiled dangerously, "First day of school, no homework. I'll be waiting, Shuichi!"

I was about to run off, but he grabbed my wrist, "Tell Hiei to bring you home if your fight goes too long or to come get me and I'll bring you home."

I nodded and ran off, searching for Hiei. When I got to the park, I found him lounging in a tree.

"You wanted 100%, you got 100%," I told him.

I watched the lady behind me as she gave me a strange look. I smiled at her, "Trees are the best to talk to," I explained. "If you put your ear against it, you can hear their responses, but most of the time you get ants in your ear."

She shuddered and walked faster to get away. I looked back into the tree at the dark shadow on a branch. "C'mon Hiei. I need to work out."

He appeared in front of me, "You better bring your all or I will kill you."

"Shuichi said to let him know if you don't feel like carrying me home if I'm too tired to walk home."

"Or dead," Hiei said as I followed him.

I grinned.

"You had an energy spike today," he said.

"Wow, was it that bad?" I asked.

"I don't stay in one spot all day, fool," he spat. "It didn't feel like a hallucination."

"I panicked an accidently released my fog."

"I'll beat you until you can't feel emotions anymore," he told me as he looked at me, his crimson gaze telling me he meant every word.

"Is that necessary?" I asked.

"You obviously can't take care of yourself," Hiei said. "If you let your emotions take control, you will lose to your hallucinations and your power. So you better learn quick."

I followed him into the forest as I got ready to get my face beat into the ground again. Exciting.

Hiei was just as fast as I remembered when he decided to attack. I barely dodged his attack, but managed to keep up most of my blocks. His blows were much harder than I remembered. He was exhausting me faster than he had before, but I managed to start fighting back, but I wasn't landing any of the hits I was throwing.

I growled at him as I pushed my energy to my energy to my hand and fired it at him. His eyes widened as he tried to dodge my Spirit Storm, but couldn't. The weaker attack didn't hurt him, but he had definitely weakened me.

I panted as I fell to my knees and glared at Hiei. We hadn't been fighting for ten minutes and I was already on the ground.

He glared at me, "Is that all you have?"

I pushed myself up as I panted, "Not on your life."

I attacked him, actually managing to actually force him to fight back. As we exchanged and blocked each other's blows, I tried to figure out a way to win.

I learned quickly that I couldn't multitask. Hiei's sharp jab to my stomach was my end. I flew back slamming into a tree, losing my breath and unable to move or see.

Something warm on my cheek woke me up. My first reaction was to attack since I was fighting Hiei, but whoever it was easily grabbed my wrist, the warmth never leaving my face. Whatever I was on was soft and dipped down some by my legs.

"It's midnight," a low, tender voice murmured. "Hiei brought you home."

I could feel his breath above my ear. Or I thought I did.

"Shuichi…"

A delicate finger ran over my lips, "Sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

I tried to grab him again, but pathetically missed, which earned a melodious chuckle from him. "Is it that important?" He asked.

"HieisaidIwastooemotional," I huffed out in a breath.

He chuckled. "Goodnight."

I heard the window close softly. Sometimes I wondered if he was a hallucination that I just happened to have every day.

… … … …

I could barely move in the morning, but I managed to make it out of the house after a shower. I tried to stretch out the pain as I walked with Shuichi.

"You look terrible," Shuichi said with a smile.

"Don't hold back about what you really think," I told him as I stretched my legs at the cross walk. "I've got a date with Hiei this afternoon too. Gotta keep going until I don't feel anything at all."

"It's not feeling you need to master," Shuichi said. "It's your reaction to a situation. You need to keep a calm mind no matter what happens. Perhaps I would be a better teacher for that."

"Too bad you're grounded," I said. "And I need to work out."


	22. The Black Black Club

Juggling school and getting beat by Hiei every day was pretty hard. I was ready to quit one of them…which, I wasn't certain. Shuichi would drag me to school and Hiei would call me weak for the rest of my life. I didn't really like either of those scenarios.

When I walked into the forest, I waited for Hiei to show up. After an hour, he still hadn't shown up. Instead, Shuichi came. The look on his face told me a mission had come up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Hiei was sent to deliver a video to Yusuke as a distraction from the mission," Shuichi told me. "He probably knows the contents on the tape by now and has probably gone to help. His sister was kidnapped by a man named Tarukane. He is participates in the demon trade and has Hiei's sister in his possession. The type of ice demon Yukina is cries tears that will solidify into a rare stone called the Hiruseki stone. They'll easily sell for millions in the black market. I'm certain Hiei will allow Yusuke to handle it."

"To a point," I said. "He'll probably kill Tarukane."

"What makes you think that?" Shuichi asked.

"If it was your mother that was being tortured for her tears, wouldn't you kill the man that caused her all that pain?" I asked him.

He inhaled sharply, "We should go."

I chuckled and left with him. I was surprised that he took me to his house rather than to wherever we were supposed to go. We both went in through the window of his room and he walked to his closet and sighed.

"This is going to feel very strange, Meikiri," he told me. "Everyone's first trip to Spirit World usually does."

He opened the door and I just stared at the vortex. "I'm not walking in that."

"Meikiri, we have to stop Hiei from killing a human. Yusuke will have to arrest him…he will die."

I pushed Shuichi through the portal and nearly puked from the spinning sensation I felt when I walked out on the other side.

"Hiei owes me," I muttered as I rested my head on Shuichi's back, trying to get my head to stop spinning.

"Kurama! Why is she here?!" A high pitched voice yelled.

I peeked around him and saw a toddler sitting at a desk that was stacked with paper. I tried not to laugh, "Oh my God…Spirit World is run by a toddler!"

"Meikiri," Shuichi scolded.

I heard a scream and my attention turned to the screen. There was a giant man wearing sunglasses with a military haircut. He was holding a sword with hair growing out of it and Yusuke and Kuwabara were there, fighting for their lives and Botan was in the fighting ring as well. But it was the men on the screen that disturbed me the most.

"Oh my God," I said shakily. "The Black Black Club. This man is part of the Black Black Club and you sent Yusuke there without Hiei or Shuichi?!" I yelled at the toddler.

A gentle touch caught my attention. "What do you know about the Black Black Club?" Shuichi asked.

"I…I don't know," I said quietly. "I…I know their faces…and we need to help them."

"Do you know anything about the Toguro brothers?" The toddler asked.

"Someone is going to die," I told him darkly.

Shuichi gently tugged me out of the office and we arrived at the hideout just as everything calmed down. Hiei had beat the hell out of Tarukane and listened to Yukina's plea of sparing his life.

I admired his love for his sister.

She truly was a beautiful demon, much like her brother. I glanced at Shuichi, wondering if his demon form was as beautiful as they were. The aqua haired girl had red eyes, unlike her brother's crimson. I believed Hiei's had turned crimson with the darkness of his heart or whatever separated him from being an ice demon. Her gentle nature and lovingness was definitely different from his harsh shell, but seeing how he reacted to her capture…he was just like her.

I smiled slightly as I stayed silent. Yukina ran out of the room to go help Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan.

"I guess our presence wasn't needed after all," Shuichi said.

"How long have you two been standing there?" Hiei asked. "Let me guess, long enough, right?"

"Why won't you tell the girl you're her brother?" Shuichi asked him.

She didn't know…that must be so sad.

"We're only half siblings," Hiei explained. "She doesn't need to know about me."

"But she deserves to know she has a brother," Shuichi stated.

"She deserves to be happy," Hiei said.

I smiled gently as Yusuke and Botan entered the room.

Yusuke looked around the room, "Wow, full house, huh?"

I walked up to Tarukane who was a bloody mess lying against the controls of some strange machine.

Shakily, I reached for him. There was nothing good that was going to come from touching him. But an answer perhaps.

The moment I touched him, I saw exactly what happened to Yukina. How he commanded the worst of the worst to happen. How he laughed at her pain. How she just took it. She shed no tears. He even participated in some of the torture.

I backed away as angry tears filled my eyes. "May you suffer in the dark pits of Limbo where your wretched soul belongs you bastard."

My fists were clenched so tight, I could feel my nails puncture my skin and the blood beginning to drop. No one said a thing while I stood there in my own anger.

I walked out of the room, stepping over the unconscious bodies that littered the doorway and continued my journey out. All I had to do was follow the unconscious guards. When I made it outside, I felt some calm wash over me as the feel of nature washed over me.

The Black Black Club…

Why did I know that name? Or their faces? As I walked towards the forest, I allowed the questions and my hallucinations to crowd my mind. The faces never showed. The name never came up.

"Meikiri."

I blinked as I turned to Shuichi and the others. The sun was gone and the moon hovered overhead. I turned back to the lake I had stopped in front of and looked at the still water. The bright moon's reflection lit up the area more, giving me a better view of the area.

Just trees and some rocks, though I could hear a waterfall in the distance. I wondered how long I had been standing there, staring at the water. How long they had been watching me.

"Have you been here before?" Shuichi asked as he approached me.

I didn't answer him as I stared at the lake.

Had I?

"How far are we from that place?" I asked him.

"Nearly seven miles," he said. "Your Spirit Energy has been steadily increasing as you got closer to this lake."

I took off my shoes and walked into the water.

"I want to know why you didn't tell us about the Black Black Club earlier," Kuwabara said. "Yukina would have never been kidnapped if you had said something!"

"Don't blame her, Kazuma," I heard a new voice beg. "It's alright if she knew and didn't tell."

"It's not alright, Yukina. If she's going to be part of this Spirit Detective group, she needs to let us know about the bad guys she's associated with!"

"Stupid, it could have been from one of her hallucinations!" Yusuke yelled. "Don't go jumping to conclusions like that!"

I got out of the water and started walking again. As my hand ran over the edge of the trees, I didn't realize I had been counting until I said "67."

I looked at the rock next to the lake and lifted it up and moved the dirt away to find a small tin box. With a small frown on my face, I stood up as I held the box in my hand. I opened the box and pulled out the piece of paper inside.

_January 13, 1997_

On the other side was a picture of a black haired woman dressed in the fanciest dress I could ever imagine and expensive pearls around her neck. She had some pure gold rings on her fingers and a black haired child in a high class dress in her lap. Next to the woman was a girl with blonde curls and by her was a blonde haired man holding onto the woman's shoulders.

That was all that was in the tin box.

"Wonder who they are," Yusuke said as he took the picture from me.

"The woman is either married to a member of the Black Black Club or is a member of the Black Black Club," I said as I stared at the lake.

"We didn't see any of these people there," Yusuke said.

I closed my eyes then opened them as I looked up at the moon.

"I need to go home," I said as I took the picture from Yusuke.

"Hey!" He yelled. "I need that so I can take out the rest of the Black Black Club!"

"What good is it going to do you if you can't even recognize three of the four people in this picture and I can?" I asked.

He glared at me, "Well tell me who they are!"

"They aren't causing problems," I said while looking at the photo.

"Then what the hell do you need it for?!" He yelled.

"I'm one step closer to figuring out what's causing my hallucinations," I said as I looked at the picture. "I've got people to see."

I traveled back with them to the city, just keeping my silence. Shuichi tried to get answers out of me, but I just kept quiet about it. I didn't want him to worry more.

I just needed to know who the woman was in the picture. The man I recognized as Hisoka. The girl I recognized as Nina. The girl in the woman's lap I recognized as me. If Hisoka was my father…I wouldn't know what to tell Shuichi. Then again, they weren't wearing wedding rings.

When I got home, my parents were sitting in the living room watching TV. I closed the door with a sigh.

"I need to talk to you," I told them.

They both just gave me absent-minded glances and went back to watching TV. I wasn't in the mood for this game, so I shot the TV with my Spirit Lightning.

That got their attention.

"What did you do to my TV?!" My father yelled.

"Why didn't you tell me I was adopted?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

They stopped freaking out about the TV as they stared at me.

"H-How did you find out?" My mother asked.

I held up the photo of me with the woman, Hisoka, and Nina. "I found this. Who are my parents?"

My mother sighed, "Well, we never knew the name of your father. Even your mother didn't know. But your mother's name is Basilia Viatrix."

I walked out of the house and just walked. Basilia Viatrix. That wasn't a Japanese name. I made my way to the park and laid down on a bench, just staring at the tree leaves moving in the breeze. For a moment, I closed my eyes, letting everything set in.

I was one step closer to finding out the truth. Just one. If I had the guts to do it, I would ask Hisoka or Nina where Basilia was.

I looked at the picture again. She was rich like Tarukane. Her mansion was solely white and looked like it was based off Italian architecture. There was a mountain in the distance, which didn't narrow it down at all, but instead of pine trees, there were a different kind of trees. I couldn't tell what though. Maybe Shuichi could tell me.

"May I join you?" Someone asked.

My attention was torn from the picture to Shuichi who stood a distance away with a subdued look on his face. He…didn't want to be there. It was necessary for him to be.

I sat up allowing him to sit down as my attention went back to the picture. "You could have waited until I got home to get information, Shuichi," I told him. "You wouldn't have had to search for me."

"I am not here for information," he said. "I…didn't realize until after you wouldn't answer me why you were so quiet." He took the picture from my hand. "This explains why Hisoka and Nina were so cruel to you."

"He isn't my father," I told him. "Even Basilia doesn't know who my father is."

"Basilia is in the Black Black Club?" He asked.

"I believe so. I mean, look at this house."

His green eyes studied me for a moment, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I muttered. "My parents freaked that I found out. Well, that I blew up the TV and then told them that I knew."

"You should go home and rest," he said. "You'll feel better."

"I know," I said. "Home isn't home anymore…not that it ever was, but now…it seems like I'm homeless."

I stared at the sidewalk for a moment then stood up and stretched. "Well, thinking too hard isn't good, so I guess I should sleep on it."

He stood up and brushed some hair from my face, a frown on his lips. "Do not go looking for her," he said. "Promise me."

I stared into those green eyes that were begging me not to do something so foolish.

I did have a home after all. Anywhere with Shuichi was safe enough to be called home.

A small smile formed on my lips, "I promise."

We walked home and I went straight to bed. The rest of the week was uneventful. Shuichi went to Spirit World to try and get information about Basilia, but nothing came up. She was good at what she did.

When I got home from getting my ass kicked by Hiei, I walked into the kitchen to drop the mail off as usual. Out of curiosity, I flipped through and found a letter actually written to me. Pulling it out, I went to my room and sat on my bed then pulled it out.

_I heard from a reliable source you were looking for me. Here's your opportunity to find me. In two months a Dark Tournament will be held and I think it's time we met face-to-face. Why don't you come and be my special guest? A helicopter will be waiting for you at the airport. Just hand them the ticket provided and you will get all the answers you need._

_Basilia_

Dark Tournament? What the hell was that? And why the hell was she telling me two months ahead? I didn't trust it.

Shoving the letter, ticket, and clothes into the bag, I was ready to see my favorite old hag again. Scribbling Shuichi a quick apology for the quick leave without a proper goodbye without letting him know where I was going other than saying 'you know where I am'.

When I got to the top of the stairs, I heard the familiar squabble of the old hag and my favorite Spirit Detective.

"Is this a reunion or what?" I asked as I walked in.

The two stopped arguing as they looked at me.

"Just what the hell are you doing here?!" Yusuke yelled.

I shrugged off my bag and pulled out the letter, handing it to Genkai. "I don't trust it, Genkai. And I don't know what a Dark Tournament is."

"You got invited too?!" Yusuke yelled.

I sighed as I nodded, "Yusuke…I'm adopted. The reason I know the Black Black Club is because my mother was a member of it. She found out I was searching for her somehow. So…she sent me this letter, inviting me to the Dark Tournament to sit with her. I…don't like it. I figured I'd see Genkai about it first."

"What'd you tell Kurama?" He asked.

"I didn't," I said quietly. "I left a note but I don't know when he'll find it."

"Well, let's get your asses back in shape. Meikiri's been training, but you haven't, Dimwit," Genkai said. "She can probably kill you now."

I chuckled as the excruciating training began once again. Every day, it was harder and harder to train. Yusuke especially was getting a hard ass-whooping. Whatever was going on…he hadn't told me since we started this intense training.

The two months flew by…and before I knew it, it was time to go. While Yusuke was getting ready to leave, Genkai pulled me to the side.

"Meikiri, never reveal your true name," she told me. "Never reveal your identity. Wear the same clothes every day. From what I can tell, it sounds like your Kurama friend will panic if he finds out you're fighting in this tournament."

She handed me a bag and new clothes. "Go change. Fight only when necessary."

I walked to a different room and changed into the clothes she had given me. Or…didn't give me. She gave me instructions and clothes. I was about to become a man for the tournament. I pulled out the knife and started cutting my hair. When it was short enough to make me look manly, I went to the next step. There were bandages that I had to wrap around my chest to flatten my chest. After that, I put on the baggy hoody and loose cargo pants and heavy boots. I could feel the strange Spirit Energy in them.

I cleaned everything up and walked out of my room with a huff.

Yusuke was standing there, annoyed with Genkai, "Where's this fifth fighter you promised?!"

"Right there," Genkai said as she pointed at me.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked Yusuke over. "Who the hell are you?"

He glared at me, "Yusuke Urameshi," he responded dangerously. "Who the hell are you?"

"Raiden Dai," I told him just as dangerously.

"Don't worry, Dimwit," Genkai said. "He's a former student of mine. He was too lazy to be my apprentice though."

I waved my hand carelessly, "Whatever, Grandma. Let's just get this Tournament thing over with."

"Tell Meikiri bye for me," Yusuke said with a smile.

I smirked as we walked out of the dojo, "Meikiri? Who's that?"

"Back off, she's taken," he said.

"Oh really?" I asked. "It doesn't take much to change a woman's heart, you know."

He snatched me up, "You even think about coming between her and Kurama and I'll rip your face off, you got that?!"

I smirked, "Kurama, huh? So, who are our other teammates?"

He pushed me back as we continued down the stairs. "Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara."

I shoved my hands in my hoody pockets, feigning my lack of interest in the information, but thrilled I could trust my teammates, "So there are five of us. Great."


	23. A Different View of Things

While Yusuke and I walked through the forest, I knew I needed to ask more questions about this Dark Tournament.

"You know, Genkai didn't tell me much," I told him. "Why are you fighting in this thing?"

"We were threatened," Yusuke told me. "We thought we had killed the bastard, then he just showed up and gave me a two month warning. Thanks for helping us, though. Kurama would have killed me if I had asked Meikiri to be our fifth fighter."

I raised an eyebrow, "But Meikiri was training with you for two months. She'll be able to handle her own in this place, won't she?"

Yusuke sighed as he dropped his bag and started dragging it as if it had become too heavy to carry. "That's the only problem with Kurama," Yusuke said. "He thinks she's too weak to protect herself. Sometimes she is. And he's afraid if he isn't there to catch her, the worst is going to happen. But if she can give Hiei a hard time, she's going to be able to handle this Dark Tournament. I just hope she'll be alright."

Genkai had told me the brutality that was to be expected in the Dark Tournament. That I could see them ripped apart. But as Raiden Dai, I was just going to have to take it and not react at all. As far as they knew, I was not their friend.

When we got to the ship, I heard something about an assassination on whoever was late to boarding.

"Now, now, that's not necessary!" Yusuke said as we walked up. "Sorry to keep you waiting guys."

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled.

I narrowed my eyes as I looked around the group of demons that were whispering about the Spirit Detective next to me. They spoke of how they were going to kill him and how famous they would be for the kill.

Yusuke leaned against a tree and gave a nervous laugh, "These forest hikes really wipe me out."

I leaned against a tree behind him while shrugging off my bag to see what other miscellaneous items I had with me.

A pack of cigarettes.

I pulled it out and flicked it open. On the pack's wall the words 'to help the smell' were written.

I shrugged and pulled one out then found the lighter and lit it. With a light drag on it so I could start getting used to the habit, I watched Hiei approach Yusuke.

"Yusuke," Hiei said.

I watched as Hiei slashed his sword quickly and Yusuke easily dodged the swings.

"Is your habit going to cripple us?" Kurama asked me. It was easy to tell this was very much Shuichi's Kurama attitude. The politeness was still there, but there was edge and warning to him.

"Probably," I told him. "Guess we'll find out, won't we?"

It was strange seeing him in these…fighter clothes. Though, I supposed it would be custom for something like this. He was ready for anything and everything…but me.

Yusuke caught Hiei's sword with his thumb and two fingers, "Damn Hiei, is this how you say 'hello' to people now?"

"Hn," Hiei grunted, impressed with Yusuke's improvement. "I don't know where you've been all this time, but it seems you've improved your skills a little bit."

Kuwabara looked dumbstruck, "Improved a little bit? Oh man, I'd say he improved a lot a bit!"

"Don't be discouraged," Kurama told him. "The fact that you could follow their moves shows you have improved as well."

"So Yusuke," Hiei said. "I assume that guy is going to be the fifth member of our team?"

Kuwabara looked at me as if he had just seen me for the first time and approached me, "Oh gross!" He yelled. "A smoker!"

I took the cigarette out of my mouth and sighed, "It keeps me from killing idiots that yell in my face."

"Guys, this is Raiden. Raiden, I've told you about Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara," Yusuke said, cutting the introductions short.

I gave a whimsical wave and shoved my hands back into my pockets.

"Trust me," Yusuke said. "That one's going to be a lot of help to us."

"I dunno," Kuwabara said, giving me a suspicious look. "Smoking is definitely going to slow him down."

"Yusuke, I will kill him," I warned.

"Don't worry about him," Hiei said to Kuwabara. "Yusuke and I are all that we'll require."

He's certainly gotten cocky since I last saw him.

"Enough of pesky distractions!" The ship captain yelled. "Let's all get on board!"

I stood silently away from the others while I watched the water.

"Hey, Kurama," Kuwabara said, "Think we'll see Meikiri at the Tournament?"

"I hope not," he answered truthfully. "I believe it will only scar her more."

I heard a thunk and noticed Yusuke was sitting slouched over on the ground. He had fallen asleep. Sighing, I leaned against the railing to face the black water.

"Shoot," Kuwabara grumbled. "Nothing here but ugly monsters. I thought cruises were supposed to have pretty girls."

"I sure hope the island isn't as boring as this," Hiei said.

"We're not on vacation, you know," Kurama told him.

"I know," Kuwabara moaned. "Couldn't they at least give us a place to eat? I'm pretty hungry, you see…"

"Alright, mateys," the captain announced. "Turn your eyes to the captain's deck! It's still going ta be quarter time before the ship makes 'er way to the 'arbah! So we'll be 'avin' some entahtainmen' ta keep ya from gettin' rowdy!"

Kuwabara jumped forward, "Ooh! I knew it! Dinner and dancing!"

"I don't know how you haven't been killed for your stupidity," I told him. "Would you really want to dance with anything on this boat?"

Kuwabara glared at me, "Shut your mouth!"

"The preliminary battles will be fought 'ere on me trusty ship," the captain explained.

"Say what?!" Kuwabara shouted fearfully.

"A preliminary for the competition," Hiei said.

"Now that we can't go anywhere," Kurama stated, displeased with the arrangement.

The ship started shaking making me grab onto the rail.

Kuwabara screamed in a panic, "Earthquake!"

"Fool, there can't be earthquakes on the water!" Hiei scolded him.

"Look!" Kurama pointed as the middle of the ship began to part.

A large arena began to rise from the belly of the ship and was suspended in the air.

"Woah!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "That thing's huge!"

The large arena had stairs going up to the top. If you needed stairs, you didn't deserve to be in the competition in the first place.

"She's a real beauty ain' she?" The captain asked. "Now I'll tell it to ya straight. 15 teams have already been chosen for the Dark Tournament and they're waitin' fer your arrival. Out of all of you on my ship only one of you will put your feet on dry land."

I sighed as I watched the demon protests. Maybe Kuwabara was the smart one after all.

"Hold on," Kuwabara said. "I thought that we were the special guests."

"This is how they operate," Hiei explained.

"All teams pick out your strongest man and send him to the ring's portside," the captain instructed. "Then they'll fight in a battle royale! And whoever comes out alive gets their team a ticket to Hangin' Neck Island!"

Kuwabara started cracking his knuckles, "So, one big beat down, huh? Guess I'll have to show them the brand new Kuwabara Super-Attack."

I looked at the large demon that stepped behind him, "Yes, I do prefer larger battles. One-on-one always makes me bored."

A green one with fangs raised his sharp fingernails as a way of intimidation, "An excellent chance to sharpen my claws."

"And a chance to kill as many apparitions as I want to," another demon said. "After I get done turning that human boy, Urameshi, inside out, of course."

Kuwabara was shaking in fear after he heard all that.

"Uh, what did he say about the human?" Kuwabara asked. "You know, these guys are pretty big when you're standing right next to you and everything." He forced a laugh then pointed at Yusuke. "Hey, that's right! You're the one who wants to fight then. Well, I guess as the group leader, it is your responsibility."

Kurama and I shared a look then watched as Kuwabara started shaking Yusuke trying to wake him up.

"Stop," Kurama said. "The training Yusuke went through was apparently immense. We must give him time to recuperate."

"Then who's going to fight with all the big monsters?!" Kuwabara yelled.

I yawned, "I'll go. I haven't had a good fight in months."


	24. Hanging Neck Island

On the arena in the sky, it was the demons against me. How kind of them.

"Attack!" The captain cried out.

I watched as the demons started running at me. The only thing I had learned during Genkai's training was a somewhat imitation of the Prism Storm of Torment that Suzaku of the Saint Beasts had. That was the only new attack I had learned and no one knew about. But even that was more for one on one.

I sighed as they continued to get closer. I'd have to take them all on individually.

I jumped into the fight, easily dodging and hitting the weak demons as they came for me. I looked at the mangled corpses around me then jumped off the arena and walked to the others.

"I'm sorry to say the 16th team will have ta be a human one! Yusuke Urameshi's team!" The captain announced.

"Good job, Raiden," Kuwabara congratulated me as I tried to brush off the demon remains on my clothes.

"Don't get too excited," I told him. "We've still got the rest of the boat to fight."

He looked around, "Hey, what's this?"

"You really think we care about fighting by the rules?" A demon snarled.

"There's only one way to find the best team on this boat," Another demon said.

"Wouldn't you know," Kuwabara grumbled.

"I think they stole my idea," Hiei said. "We'll have to make them pay very dearly for that."

"Of course," Kurama agreed with a keen smile.

I sighed as I flicked off a piece of demon skin from my jacket then jumped back into another fight.

"Rose Whip, Thorn Wheel!"

I turned my head and jumped over the whip then managed to kick myself off a demon to where I was standing right behind Kurama while he swung the whip around. He withdrew his whip and I watched all the demons fall into pieces.

"You should watch yourself," he told me.

I smirked up at him, "As should you."

"Urameshi!"

I turned to see what was going on. The demon's nails were too close for me to be able to power up an arrow and fire it. It was too close for me to power up anything and fire it.

But I was going to try.

I held up my hand, readying an arrow and pulled back. It wasn't a big arrow, but I released it anyway, just managing a fatal blow to the demon's head before the nails pierce Yusuke.

I sighed as I walked over to Yusuke, about to check him to see if he got hurt, but I had to start blocking blows.

"Dammit you psycho!" Yusuke yelled. "I'm gonna kick your ass! You and Grandma both are just going to be a pile of ashes when I'm done with you!"

I watched as he just slumped to the ground. "Idiot. At least you're alright."

I grabbed Yusuke's bag and my own then lifted him up over my shoulder, but he was quickly taken from me by Kuwabara.

"No way," Kuwabara said. "I don't know who you are, but you aren't a friend of mine."

I pulled out another cigarette and lit it. "Whatever you say."

We had all pretty much parted ways, staying a good distance apart on the ship. I wanted to see the island. I was tired of the unending darkness we had been sailing in.

"Raiden," Kurama called.

I looked at the red head and the small demon next to him. "Is this some sort of interrogation?" I asked.

"If it needs to be," Kurama said. "Are you related to Meikiri Shirai?"

"Who?" I asked.

"She's been on the news quite a lot recently," Kurama told me.

"I try not to watch it," I told him. "Makes me want to become a cop and try to fix the wrongs in the world. But a one man army won't change anything. Not when opinions vary."

"I see," Kurama said. "How do you know Yusuke?"

"Met him at Genkai's before we came here. Used to be a student of hers, myself, actually. She called me up and told me about this Dark Tournament thing that Yusuke needed a fifth fighter and here I am."

"Was there anyone else there when you left?" Kurama asked.

"I didn't see anyone," I told him. "Just the old bitch that nearly put me in an early grave."

Hiei looked at Kurama, "I'm sure Meikiri's fine. If you let it bother you now, you'll be distracted the whole tournament and you'll be useless. We won't have any chances of winning anything then."

"Winning?" I asked. "Winning what?"

"It is said the Dark Tournament Champions will have whatever wish they desire granted," Kurama explained. "We have all been personally invited as special guests to the Dark Tournament. Some of us had to be persuaded more than others. Such as Yusuke and myself."

"They threatened Meikiri," I stated.

His eyes were definitely colder than what I was used to seeing, but I didn't flinch away.

"Meikiri has yet to discover what those hallucinations can do to her power," Hiei said. "With the right visualization, she could destroy the world. If she's here and she watches Kurama die…"

Kurama closed his eyes, "Maybe she won't come."

I had spent a great deal of time learning how to focus. My mind was much sharper than it had been. Genkai helped me get over the strange black and white world moments I would have. She helped me settle my emotions and got me to where I wouldn't react to any of the injuries Yusuke sustained.

Yusuke wasn't Kurama, though. It was going to be much harder not reacting to him.

Kuwabara joined us at the front of the ship as Hanging Neck Island came into view. "So this is Hanging Neck Island, huh? This is going to be wild guys!"

My bright eyes left the strange boy and went back to the island. All I could make out was the large rock formation that had probably been the reason for the island's name. It had been intimidating before, now it just seemed uncreative.

Kuwabara crossed his arms over his chest, "Everybody make sure not to leave me."

"Do we need to hold your hand while you're crossing the road too?" I asked him.

He grabbed me up, "You little punk! I oughta beat your face in!"

"I'd like to see you try," I said smugly.

He pushed me away, "You're not worth my time."

When we finally got to the island, we were given directions to a Hotel Kubikukuri. With Yusuke's bag on my shoulder and my bag on my back, Kuwabara supporting Yusuke and the demons of the group doing nothing to help, we followed the path given to the hotel.

I stared up at the massive place. I didn't like it. At least there wasn't a door man. I would have had to have slept outside then.

There was a bike rack, because…apparently they needed one at this hotel…and a large grand red carpet there to greet us. But the bike rack was the most amusing thing that caught my attention.

"Are we really staying here?" Kuwabara asked.

The four of us walked inside and paused in the doorway. The bronze ceilings were lined with small crystal chandeliers. There was a large golden border on the wall that had a leaf design on it and the walls were a rich green color. The floors were an annoying large brown tile that aggravated me because they didn't seem to be evenly lined. There were various plants decorating the room, so I knew we were safe if we got attacked…unless they were fake.

There were more tuxes and dresses in the room than there had been at Shiori and Hisoka's party. Three times as many. All of them present to gamble against our lives. I looked around the room for a trace of Hisoka, Nina, or Basilia.

"Wow!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Well, it's definitely better than the pirate ship."

I looked at the man that approached us. He was dressed in a gray suit with a red bowtie. His brown hair was parted to the right and he had a smile that looked like had been practiced for so long, he probably couldn't really smile anyway.

"Best of the evening, gentlemen," he greeted nasally. God, I was going to punch him. "The hotel has been expecting you." He turned to walk away, "Please, follow me."

"I got a bad feeling about the people here," Kuwabara said. "I never trust grownups dressed that fancy."

I tossed Yusuke's bag to the ground when we got to the room.

"I sure gotta hand it to 'em, they sure do know how to make things pretty," Kuwabara said as he looked at everything.

I looked up at the chandelier he was looking at. It was simple with jewels hanging down and shades around the lights, but it did look nice.

Most of the floor was carpet, with a wooden floor in the middle of the room and a blue rug on top of it. We had a large brown leather sofa and a love seat, where Kuwabara had dropped Yusuke. In the middle of our sitting area was a coffee table and a small round foot prop, I guessed. Behind our lovely sofa was a dresser of sorts with three sections to it. In the corner of the room was a grandfather clock.

Place really was nice.

Someone opened the door as I began to feel my own exhaustion starting to take me. I fell onto the couch and just stared at the guy that placed the coffee on the table.

"If your pathetic attack on the boat wiped you out that much, you shouldn't have come," Hiei said.

I smiled at him, "Genkai called me two months ago when Yusuke showed up. Just…I'm going to bed…"

I stood up and managed to get halfway to the room before I passed out.

… … … …

I woke up to loud cheering and a headache. "Damn," I grumbled. "Why the hell is it so loud?"

Yusuke's head was on my chest as he drooled. I looked up at Hiei then noticed that Kuwabara was flying.

Maybe I wasn't quite awake yet.

I pushed Yusuke off and stood up.

"You and Yusuke have interesting conversations when you sleep, Meikiri," Hiei said quietly. "I don't know what your reason for secrecy is, but I will not tell Kurama because I do not want him to be distracted."

"What did Yusuke and I talk about?" I asked Hiei as I covered my eyes to see Kuwabara better.

"Why you're here," he told me. "Apparently, you've realized but haven't admitted it to yourself."

I raised a questioning eyebrow to him. "I don't think I understand."

"You received a letter saying you were offered to be a special guest," Hiei said. "What the hell do you think we are? It was fight or die in your case too, but Kurama doesn't know that yet. It's probably best he doesn't."

"I know I can't hide forever," I told Hiei. "That attack isn't exactly mastered to where I can use it through the rest of the tournament."

The boy Kuwabara was fighting slammed Kuwabara onto the arena, then sent him into the air and slammed him down again. This process repeated over and over.

"Hn, your training worked, whatever it was. You haven't flinched at all."

"Doesn't mean a thing," I told Hiei.

Kuwabara was suspended in the air. I watched as he hovered in the hair then noticed the speed at which he was falling. The boy had released him. I contemplated looking away, but I knew I couldn't. I'd have to watch him die.

Kuwabara used his sword to catch him then like a rubber band, shoot him toward the boy. While the boy threw his yo-yos at Kuwabara, Kuwabara shot his sword at the boy. I watched with mild interest as Kuwabara's sword twisted through the yo-yo's strings and hit the boy in the chest. Unfortunately for us, both were knocked out of the ring.

The fox ref started the ten count.

"It would be surprising for either of them to get up," Hiei said.

"Yes," Kurama agreed. "Both the yo-yo and the sword made solid hits."

"Get up, Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled. "I know you're used to losing, but not now!"

That…was the wrong thing to say.

I looked at the boy that had crawled back onto the arena and was barely standing. But that was what mattered…he was standing.

"What was that?!" Kuwabara yelled when he got to his feet.

"Ten points he loses because he starts fighting with Yusuke," I told Hiei.

Kuwabara stormed up to Yusuke and snatched him up by his jacket, "Oh, so you're going to pretend you're asleep now?! You afraid to fight me, is that it?!"

"What a fool," Hiei muttered.

I looked away, too ashamed to watch.

"H-Hey!" Kuwabara yelled. "That isn't fair!"

I looked back at him to see the yo-yos wrapping around him. He couldn't get back up. I clenched my fists in my pockets, praying he would get up.

But he didn't.

Team Urameshi: 0.

Team Rokuyukai: 1.

The good thing was Kuwabara was still alive.

"Well, that was fairly innocent," Kurama said, easing the tension on our side. "It's rare both fighters leave the ring alive."

"I assure you that won't happen with me," Hiei said haughtily.

"You have a nasty ego," I told him. "I might have to put you in your place, demon."

He glared at me while I simply looked at him, my confidence not shaken at all by his gaze.

"In your current state, you don't stand a chance," Hiei said. "You should know better than to go into a battle without all your energy."

"Is that a warning or advice?" I challenged.

I turned to see Rokuyukai's next challenger jump onto the arena. It was some grey skinned demon. He wasn't much of a challenge to any of us.

"Please, this fight will be mine," Kurama claimed.

When Kurama got onto the arena, Hiei called to him, "Kurama, make sure he doesn't leave the ring alive."

Kurama looked back, "Naturally."

I looked at Hiei, "Are you trying to teach me a lesson?" I asked.

"No," he replied, "But you do need to understand just how dangerous Kurama is."

"And who might you be?" Botan asked when she walked up. There was a blush on her face when she looked me over, "My, I wish all the boys on our team were as cute as you."

I almost punched Hiei when he smirked.

"I'm Raiden Dai," I told her.

"My name's Botan," she said cheerfully. "And I'm here to whip this team into shape!"

She pulled off the hideous orange kimono she was wearing revealing some strange brown pants with a yellow collared shirt tucked into them. "As well as pilot of the River Styx, I'm also a licensed trainer!"

"Pilot of the who?" I asked.

"She's the Grim Reaper, you fool," Hiei said. "And you," he said to Botan, "should leave before you get hurt."

She glared at him while Hiei and I turned our attention to the fight that was about to start between the grey skinned Roto and Kurama.

"Hey," Kuwabara said to Hiei. "That Rose Whip of his must be at least ten feet long. Where does he keep it? All the places I can think of sound kind of painful."

"Kurama simply carries an ordinary rose," Hiei explained. "By manipulating it with his Spirit Energy, he turns it into a whip. Even weeds can become a deadly weapon for Kurama."

The fight started. Roto turned his middle finger into some sort of scythe and chased Kurama around the arena. Kurama's speed was incredible.

"What a joke of a round," Hiei said. "Too bad you didn't take him on and let Kurama fight the child and his yo-yos."

"Hey, I got cheated!" Kuwabara defended pathetically.

"No, you were a fool," I told him as I watched Kurama get ready to end the match with a blow to the demon's neck.

I felt my stomach drop when I read the demon's lips.

Shuichi.

The slight distraction had earned a slice on Kurama's cheek and he stopped dodging for the moment, waiting for Roto.

"H-Hey, what happened?!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "I thought you said he was no match!"

I watched as the grey demon explained the button in his hand. I didn't care what it did, but I knew Kurama knew how to get rid of it. I watched as Kurama allowed the demon to punch him around for a while before he flicked a pebble at his face. Something else had hit Roto as well, but it had shot by so fast, I didn't see what it was.

I wanted to ask Hiei, but I didn't as I watched Kurama continue to get beaten up. Roto turned his finger into the scythe again and put it again Kurama's cheek then viciously sliced his cheek.

Hiei moved some while Kuwabara gasped, but I didn't move at all. Just watched. It was all I could do. Kurama started dusting himself off then Roto was frozen.

Kurama walked to the grey demon and slapped the button from his hand. After a moment of talking, Kurama started walking towards us.

"You believe in mercy, don't you?!" Roto begged.

Kurama paused in his stride and looked back at the demon, "No."

I watched as a garden shot out of the demon and lovely pink and purple flowers grew out of the demon.

"What irony. Who knew such beauty could come from such an ugly soil," Kurama said as he continued to us.

I just stared at the body of the demon with the garden growing out of him.

"You don't need to worry," Hiei told Kurama. "His friend disappeared when he died."

"So you knew," Kurama said with a small smile.

"Hey, what's with the secret glancing?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, do tell," Botan said.

"It's past," Hiei said.

"Agreed," Kurama stated.

I yawned as no one moved to get on the arena. Guess no one wanted to fight. Finally, Zeru, Rokuyukai's leader, got on the arena.

"Hey, shouldn't he fight last?" Kuwabara asked.

I looked at Hiei, "You wanna go or should I?"

"I'll go," he said. "This one's been annoying me ever since last night."

I raised an eyebrow at that. Wonder what had happened.

"Team Rokuyukai, Zeru! Team Urameshi, Hiei! Begin!"

Fire ignited around Zeru.

I looked at Kurama, "So what did you put in that guy? And what did he do to piss you off so I'll know not to do it?"

"It was the seed of the Death Plant," Kurama said. "He was somehow aware of my life as a human."

I sighed as I shook my head, "Whatever. I won't be around long enough to worry about it."

He looked at me, "Does that mean you plan on dying in this Tournament?"

"I'm from the Hokkaido region," I told him. "I don't plan on visiting the sweet old lady on the mountain any time soon. If I don't die. And apparently I missed something last night."

My attention went to Yusuke when the fire started pushing us back. I jumped in front of him using what energy I could to protect the two of us from the flames. Too bad it took out the crowd by us.

I leaned against the wall and watched the match from there in case any more wild fires came his way. But the worst came.

I watched as Zeru made a giant fireball above him then absorbed it. He attacked Hiei, and Hiei's cocky ass didn't dodge the attack. Zeru's hand went straight through him, setting the small demon on fire.

But…there was something wrong about what had happened.

If Hiei wanted to dodge it, he could have. It was like…he wanted the attack. Something…deeper was going on. Something evil. I could feel it coming. And it was coming from Hiei.

Hiei got back up, completely unharmed other than the rip in his shirt. I felt sick when the black fire began to form in his hands. There…there was something wrong. It felt like he was pulling my soul out.

I fell to my knees as my energy began to fade. Everything was becoming blurry. Darkness began to slowly leak into my vision as my head began to spin.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" Hiei yelled.

He was so far away.

And the world went to a silent darkness.


	25. Basilia

I woke up in a room I didn't recognize. The bed was too comfortable to be mine or the cot that Shuichi kept out for Hiei or me to sleep on.

"About time you woke up," a raspy voice grouched.

I looked to my right and saw Genkai standing there with her arms folded behind her back. "Why are you here?" I asked, barely able to find the energy to speak.

"Apparently to save your sorry ass," she said. "Sit up, Meikiri."

I forced myself up and was panting when I got all the way up. I was so tired. But…why?

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Hiei's attack sucked your energy out as well as the dark flames from Spirit World. Your hallucinations hold some sort of dark energy and were attracted to the power he summoned. If he's ever able to summon it again, you're going to have to fight it."

I nodded as I held my chest. It wasn't going to be hard getting my energy back.

"Really Genkai," I said. "Why are you here?"

"To finish Yusuke's training," she told me with a gentle smile. "You should start preparing for your next battle. It's tomorrow afternoon."

I nodded and pushed myself out of bed. After slowly moving out of the room, I managed to make my way out of the hotel room and eventually out of the hotel. When I got far enough away, I sat on the side of a cliff and just took in the ocean.

It felt good to be alone for a while.

"I see you came," a deep voice said.

I didn't bother looking at who was there.

"Did Basilia send you?" I asked the stranger.

"Yes she did," he said. "She would like to meet you now."

The small amount of Spirit Energy he was giving off told me I was no match for him in my current state. Meeting her would give me the boost I needed.

I struggled to my feet and turned to the man with the military haircut and sunglasses.

I glared at him, "Toguro."

He smirked at me, "Right this way."

I followed him through the forest and into the stadium. He took me up to the VIP area where the bastards that were running the tournament were sitting and opened the door. All the men turned to see who was coming in and laughed when they saw me. I didn't say a word as I approached the only woman in the room.

Her black hair was tied into a tight bun on her head allowing the long crystal earrings to show and the diamond necklace around her neck to be the center of attention. Her pale skin was not something I had inherited. But her eyes were. She had this sick look of amusement as she watched the slaughterfest as did the other men in the room.

"It's a shame, really," she said. "I was hoping you'd be sitting here enjoying this with me."

I hated her accented voice. She was from Spain and cockier than Hiei. I wanted to slit her throat as the blood dripped down the glass in front of me.

"You had nothing to do with me," I told her. "I have nothing to do with you."

"Now, now, dear," she said as she looked up at me with those icy blue eyes, "you shouldn't speak to your mother that way."

I could hear the screams, smell the blood, the burning flesh, see the tortured demons and see the strange ceremony happening as they spilled the innocent blood of demons to fulfill whatever strange ritual it was.

"I'll talk to whoever I please in whatever way I please," I told her. "Maybe I won't kill you before the end of the Dark Tournament."

She laughed as did the others in the room, even Toguro chuckled. "My dear, you can't kill me! Don't you know Yusuke will arrest you?"

"I'm a human, he's a human," I said as I looked at her. "I'm sure we can work out some sort of deal."

With that, I walked out of the room and wandered on, glad to feel some of my energy coming back. When I returned to the cliff, I focused on that arrow attack I had used on the ship. It needed to be better. There needed to be more.

I focused my energy into my hand, forming an arrow then tried to make more than one. When I couldn't make more, I knew it was going to be a long day. A very long day.

I sighed as I stood on both of my hands then focused my energy into both of them and focused all of it out. I stayed like that as long as I could. I needed to get all of it out so I could be ready for the fight.

I growled as tears began to fall as I started to force more out, trying to push more out as I held on longer than normal. As the hours passed, I continued pushing out more and more, trying to wear myself down, but I found myself getting more energy. I sighed as I allowed myself to stop when the sun had set.

On the way back to the hotel, I saw a shadow walking along side me. When I headed towards it, I noticed it was Hiei.

"Oh, hey Hiei," I said as I walked by him. When I saw his arm, I grimaced, "Jeez. Now I know why Genkai said if you ever use that attack again."

"Hn," he grunted.

"Can you move it?" I asked gently.

"Don't talk to me," he growled.

"Don't get pissy at me because you ripped my Spirit Energy out," I told him. "You should be thankful."

"Thankful?!" He yelled. "That could have killed you!"

"That's what we're here for," I told him. "To die."

His crimson eyes were like embers in a dying flame as he glared at me, "If I didn't need you, I would kill you."

"I met Basilia today," I told him as we walked. "Toguro came and got me to take me to her. I'm going to destroy her before the end of the Tournament."

"You think Yusuke is just going to let you do that?" He asked, wincing when he moved his arm.

"You don't have to kill someone to destroy them," I told him. "Her money…everything will be stripped from her. She'll wish she was dead and then kill herself. I'm leaving this Tournament alive."

We walked into the hotel and took the elevator to the room. On the way down the hall, I paused at a door where I heard a familiar voice. Botan…and Keiko?

"Keiko's here?" I asked Hiei as we walked down the hall.

"Do all humans have a habit for stupid questions or is it just you and Kuwabara?" He asked me as I opened the door.

I glared at him as we walked in.

Something felt…wrong. I looked at Yusuke and saw a troubled look on his face as well as Kuwabara's, but Kurama seemed either uninterested or didn't notice the trouble. He was having troubles of his own.

"Looks like we were the only ones that had good days," I muttered to Hiei.

Yusuke looked at me, "Meikiri's here…somewhere. And it's got us all on edge, thanks."

"Guys, she can handle herself," I told them.

"How did you find out she was here?" Hiei asked.

Kurama shifted uncomfortably, "I was watching the matches when I felt her energy spike. She had a hallucination and I could not pin point her exact location but the spike caught a lot of attention."

I wanted to just die somewhere. I hadn't thought of Kurama being close enough to sense me. Being undercover was not going to go so well after all.

Hiei closed his eyes for a moment, "She's fine, Kurama. You don't need to see her while these fights are going on. It will only distract you more."

"Maybe she could get with Botan and Keiko," Yusuke said. "I'd sure as hell feel better if she was with them."

"I doubt she's going to leave getting the answers she wants for their safety, Detective," Hiei said.

I stretched with a yawn, "Well, this has been insightful. Goodnight."

I went to the room I had woken up in and went to the shower first, taking the bandages off my chest and enjoying the feeling of being able to actually breathe again. After my shower, I wrapped the bandages around my chest again, then got dressed for bed and collapsed on the bed I had woken up in. It was nice not sharing a room with the others.


	26. Dr Ugly Troll

While Yusuke, Kuwabara and I ate breakfast together, I looked at the tournament roster. Dr. Ichigaki. Weird name.

"How you feelin' today, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke held up his finger, "Nope. Nothing."

"Dammit," Kuwabara grumbled.

I just gave a shrug while I was really panicking inside. Just how the hell had Yusuke lost his Spirit Gun?!

Turned out, we weren't the only humans in the Tournament. Dr. Ichigaki's Team was completely human except for the ugly doctor person that was the…team leader…I guess.

Kuwabara was shaking as he stared at the guys. "Urameshi, they're for real," he said.

I looked up at him, wondering what he was talking about.

"Fox girls?" Yusuke asked.

"The three fighters on that team," Kuwabara said exasperatedly. "They're exactly the same ones from my nightmare. I remember the entire thing."

"What?" Yusuke asked now seriously concerned about the situation.

Kuwabara explained how he saw the three fighters mourning over their sick master who was on his death bed with the leader of their team showed up. He offered them a free cure to their master's ailment but at the cost of an experiment.

"I'm positive, that dream was the truth," Kuwabara stated.

"Time is up," Koto said.

By the laws of the Dark Tournament, we would be fighting this match without Hiei and Kurama, even if they did show up later. I didn't know their abilities…but if Kuwabara wasn't going to fight, he was going to die. If Yusuke couldn't use his Spirit Gun, he would probably lose…

"Both teams step forward."

The three of us approached center ring, waiting to decide how to approach the situation.

"Team captains, please decide the terms for battle," Koto said.

The ugly doctor laughed, "Isn't this mysterious? Both of our teams are missing members. What do you say? We fight with the people we have and make it the best of three."

"How about you?" Yusuke asked, doing his best not to show how pissed he was that Hiei and Kurama weren't there because of this doctor's distraction. "Don't the ugly, pointed ear trolls like to fight too?"

The doctor laughed again, "Only when we have to, boy. I prefer the managing position. Never any reason to do the work when you can watch someone else do it for you." He gestured to the boys behind him, "Hence, the guinea pigs."

"So it's true," Yusuke seethed through his teeth.

"They say that the Spirit Energy a human body is capable of producing is far greater of that than an apparition!" The doctor yelled excitedly. "A fierce monster of power locked within you all! It's only the human conscious that will keep this power at bay! Take away free will and the monster will say hello."

"Yeah, mine's about to say hello," I growled.

"How about ass kicking?" Yusuke was steaming. "Do they say that too?"

"Every genius has his critics," the doctor said. "I'm but an inventor seeking to create the perfect fighting vehicle that will feel no compassion or fear to hold it back. Human spirit power on cruise control!"

"Does it come with A/C?" Yusuke asked.

"Mock me all you want," the doctor said. "It'll be a different story when you're the one I'm controlling."

"Say what?!" Yusuke asked getting guarded.

"Let's make this interesting," the doctor said. "Your power fascinates me. How about if my team wins, I get to use your body," he laughed.

"Why not," Yusuke agreed, his fist shaking with fury. "And if my team wins, we get to rip off your face."

The doctor laughed, "Yes, I can live with that."

"One more thing," I told the doctor. "A battle royale."

"Perhaps," the doctor said slowly and turned his back to us to do something.

"Hold on, Raiden," Kuwabara said. "You mean all three of us fighting all three of them at the very same time?"

I gave a short nod, "It's best this way."

The doctor chuckled as he turned back to us, "I will accept. You drive a hard bargain."

He laughed as he walked away.

"Damn," Yusuke muttered. "At least the fans are getting creative."

I could tell Kuwabara was calming down some. He felt better about all of us being on the arena with him.

"Last team with a standing member wins," Koto said. "Ready, begin!"

The three charged us, and I charged back. The brown haired boy jumped in the air with red energy in his hand, "Grizzly Claw!"

"You fool!" I heard from the audience.

I knew it was Genkai.

I took on the attack. He ripped off a section of my arm, making me scream in pain, but I managed to grab his neck. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to attack him. He…attacked me.

I landed on the ground and slid back, leaving a long trail of blood. I just laid there for a moment, letting all of the images setting in my mind. The boys weren't alone in that room as they mourned their dying master. Meeting Ichigaki seemed too convenient. I could feel his sadness, then his hope, the anesthesia as he went under for the surgery for this…Virucchi, it had been called. Something used for blood research. Slowly…his mind began to leave him…and he was watching himself do these things and unable to control it.

"Get up, man!" Kuwabara yelled.

I rolled out of the way and jumped to Yusuke's side.

"Good," Yusuke said. "Couldn't have a two man battle. Kuwabara's not doing so great."

"I'm fine!" Kuwabara yelled. "What took you so long to get up, anyways?"

I didn't want to look at my arm. The air hitting my bone was bad enough… I didn't want to worry them more.

"Just the shock," I said. "It really has been a while since I've been in a good fight." I grinned, "And I'm not going to turn it down."

I jumped into the three again. It messed up their pattern. If Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't distracted by the Angel Blades being shot off by the orange haired guy, then they could at least handle the other two…or maybe I needed to take on a different one.

I growled as one of the Angel Blades scratched my legs, but I managed to land a punch on the orange haired guy, slamming him into the ground.

"Grizzly Claw!"

I looked back and saw that Yusuke was going to be shark food if he got hit. I jumped to him and kicked him out of the way, taking the full blow of the Grizzly Claw again. This time, my leg was ripped open.

I fell to the ground as I glared up at him, "You are pissing me off."

Energy started pulling to my finger.

"Don't!" Kuwabara yelled. "They don't deserve this! You haven't seen what I saw!"

I glared at him, "Kuwabara, shut up."

I fired my Lightning Arrow at him before he could hit me with another Grizzly Claw.

I stood up and limped as I tried to stand. "Dammit."

I ripped off my sleeve and wrapped it around my leg to keep the bleeding from killing me.

"Crap!"

I looked up and glared as the three attacked Kuwabara and Yusuke. I almost shot off my Spirit Storm, but managed to jump from where I was and kick all of them away from Yusuke and Kuwabara.

I bit back a scream making it sound more like a strange high-pitched yelp when I landed on my leg.

"Raiden, get out of here before you bleed to death," Yusuke yelled. "You won't be much help later if you die now!"

I laughed at him, "You underestimate me, Yusuke. Don't worry about me. Just let me handle it until you're strong enough to take over."

He stared at me then gave me a smile and nodded.

This…might be the stupidest thing I will ever do.


	27. Spider Possession

While Yusuke and Kuwabara continued to dodge the attacks, I continued to try to fight. But, it was getting hard.

I was about to attack again, but a lizard man landed in front of me. I jumped back and snarled at it as it slid off the arena into the stadium wall. I watched him for a moment then got ready to fight again, except the giant robot falling from the sky distracted everyone. Hiei and Kurama landed on top of it.

"Hey guys, you're late," Yusuke said.

"Hiei and Kurama, can you tell us where you've been?" Koto asked them.

"Sorry," Hiei answered sarcastically. "A thirty-foot killing machine wanted a word with us."

"M5 told us everything," Kurama said, some anger in his voice. "I'm relieved your three are still alive. Those Virucchi on the human fighters' backs are the source of Dr. Ichigaki's mind control." His voice changed to a sympathetic tone, "And in their present state, it would be fatal to remove them. The three are completely innocent. They didn't know the implants would control them. They were told it was blood research."

"I told you guys!" Kuwabara yelled. "That no good liar!"

"And that's not the extent of it, I'm afraid," Kurama said angrily. "It seems the doctor caused their master's illness in the first place!"

Trying to catch my breath, I glared at the laughing troll. There had to be a way to save them. There had to be.

"I can't take this Urameshi," Kuwabara said as I fell to my knees, trying to keep myself up somehow. "He doesn't have a soul."

"Listen to that power-dripping laugh," Yusuke seethed. "He thinks he can use people however he wants."

I heard Ichigaki yell something about making Metamura sick, lab experiments and poisoned rats, but I couldn't understand it.

"Shut up, Ichigaki!" Kuwabara yelled. "You're full of crap and you know it! You don't care about this science stuff! You're just trying to win the tournament!"

I sighed as I managed to push myself to my feet. These guys needed me. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei…and these three that we were fighting. It was about to get real weird…real quick.

Unless I could think of something else.

"Means to an end, boy," Ichigaki said. "Means to an end! I have no expectations of winning this! I'm sure these three will be killed long before the finals! I only need to win this match so I can have Yusuke's body!"

"What?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara exclaimed while I shoved my hands into my pockets.

"They're strong, but they have nothing like the potential you have," the doctor said. "I'll probably dispose of them myself once I have you!"

"Do what?!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Dammit, that's it!" Yusuke yelled.

I didn't say anything as Yusuke and Kuwabara started running to the troll.

"Your troll ass is mine!" Yusuke yelled.

They were so close when the three launched their attack.

"Look out!" I yelled.

There was no way I could use any more Spirit Energy unless I thought of something else soon.

I looked at Hiei and Kurama when they tried to enter the ring.

"Enter the ring now and your whole team forfeits," Koto told them.

The fury on their faces was unmistakable.

"Don't blame her!" Ichigaki yelled. "I'm the one who got your apish friends to agree to these terms!"

"Naturally," Kurama said.

I growled as I looked at the doctor.

"Raiden," Hiei said.

I looked back at him. Kurama was giving him a curious look as well.

"Don't lose."

"It's not the match I'm worried about losing," I told him.

"You leave that to me," Hiei said.

"Seeing the shape your arm is in, I don't think I want you messing with mine," I told him.

If looks could kill, that dragon would have eaten me instead of Zeru…probably. I gave a careless wave to the two and made my way to Yusuke and Kuwabara, limping slightly as I walked.

The two started to run towards Ichigaki but the boys protected him, yet again.

They truly had no other choice.

"Give me a break!" Yusuke yelled. "You're still protecting this guy?!"

"They can't hear you, Yusuke," I said as I limped to his side.

He looked at me and blinked, "Woah, you look like hell. And what do you mean they can't hear me?! They've got ears!"

"C'mon guys!" Kuwabara yelled. "At least say something! You heard the doctor, himself! He doesn't care about-"

The doctor laughed. "Have you learned nothing yet? Nothing you say can matter! Their old selves aren't in control! As the blood from the Viruccha enters the subject's skull, the microelectronics alters the brain's chemistry. Their entire personality is changed."

Yusuke and Kuwabara growled in anger while I narrowed my eyes. There had to be a way to wake them up. If they could be woken up, they could be saved.

"This isn't a simple hypnosis or suggested command!" The doctor said. "I'm talking about a constant voice in their head! At every waking moment! Controlling them from the inside. They're not protecting me because I've given them the command! Their new brain actually wants to! See?! Therein lies the beauty of my invention! They won't listen to me or anyone else! My command has become part of who they are!" He started laughing maniacally.

Freak.

"So kill them if you can!" The doctor said. "Their humanity is already dead!"

"I can't!" Kuwabara said. "It's not true! I know there's something more! Right there…" I looked at him, wondering what he was talking about. "That image…I see it again…It's stuck in my eyelids. Every time I blink, it's there. Wait…wait, I understand now, guys. It's not a dream. It's a message!"

I sighed as I closed my eyes…their memories were messages… But messages were always taken different ways.

"Their old selves haven't been erased!" Kuwabara insisted. "They've just been covered up!"

Kuwabara saw them begging for freedom. I saw it as well…but they were begging for freedom through death…

Ichigaki laughed, "After everything I've said, you're still clinging to pathetic hopes. Anything as long as it makes you feel better, right? Well, let your compassion lead you all the way to your grave!"

"Damn," Yusuke gasped as he pulled me back with him.

"Wait a second, Kuwabara isn't moving this time," Koto announced.

Yusuke stopped and I turned to watch Kuwabara do something as stupid as I was going to do.

"What the hell is that idiot doing?!" Yusuke yelled.

Kuwabara dodged the attacks that they threw, telling Yusuke and me to stay out of it.

"He's as foolish as I am," I told Yusuke. "But it's going to work."

Yusuke stared at me, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Kuwabara's sacrifice is going to wake them up enough for me to disarm that Virucca." I looked at my hand as sparks shot out of it. "But I've never done something like this before."

"How do you know it's gonna work?"

I heaved a sigh. "I don't."

"Dammit," Yusuke grumbled as Kuwabara went flying off the arena.

There was nothing we could do for him…but the guys had been awakened, as had Yusuke. I could feel his Spirit Energy rising.

Then I felt something hit my arm.

I looked at my arm and my eyes widened. It was a spider… But not some normal spider. The large spider injected its venom into my open wound and my arm began to raise up as Yusuke was suspended in the air about to shoot the three guys with his Spirit Gun.

"Yusuke, get the hell out of the way!" I yelled as my Spirit Lightning began to power up.

Oh god, it was getting as strong as it could and there was nothing I could do.

"Dammit Yusuke!" I yelled. "Shoot me! Kill this damn bug on my arm!"

Before Yusuke could do anything, the Spirit Lightning was released and hit him, shooting him into the crowd. I could feel the venom slowly spreading up my arm. If it got to my heart, I was going to be screwed.

The doctor laughed, "Now you won't doubt what science can do!"

"And you won't doubt what I can do," I told him as I formed a Spirit Arrow and shoved it into my shoulder, blocking off the venom.

As the boys started to attack me, I attacked back. With a Spirit Arrow to each of them, each of them fell to the ground, unconscious. It would take a while for their minds to fight off the darkness, but just like me, they would be able to fight the Virucca like I had fought my hallucinations.

When the ten count was over, Yusuke was back on the arena and I still had the Arrow in my shoulder and a spider in my arm. I had no idea what to do.

"That was no victory!" Yusuke yelled at Koto.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him as I stared at the spider. "I didn't kill them."

Yusuke stared at me, "What?"

"They just needed a little reminder of what they were fighting for. They'll wake up in a minute. But we have more important things to worry about. LIKE THIS SPIDER ON MY ARM THAT'S TRYING TO TAKE OVER MY MIND!"

Yusuke stormed over to Ichigaki, dragging me with him, "Hey! Asshole! You know you're not walking away from this, don't you?!"

Hiei and Kurama had him cornered.

"Don't embarrass yourself," Hiei said.

"Acknowledge your cruelty and your punishment will be swift," Kurama told him.

"Hold on," Ichigaki said. "What if I told you that their master, Metamura was still alive and I'm the only person in the world who knows where he's hidden and the cure to his disease!"

"Sorry," Kurama said. "Moot point," he pointed over his shoulder.

I looked at the man that I had seen in the many visions I had seen in the boys' visions.

"Yes, but I am the only one that can remove that spider," Ichigaki said.

"If I can get rid of your weird heart things, I'm sure a stupid spider won't be a problem," I said.

"You should remove the arrow," Kurama advised. "I can sew the Death Plant in you and let it feed off the venom. That should prevent you from trying to kill any of us."

"As long as you don't turn me into a garden," I muttered.

I pulled the Arrow out and allowed him to place the Death Plant seed in my arm. That was the worst pain I had ever felt when it started to grow.

"You…evil man…" Metamura said when he got close enough.

He was still very weak from the disease Ichigaki had caused.

"What?!" Ichigaki exclaimed. "But how did he get here?!"

"Your assistant was in the mood to talk," Hiei said calmly. "He claimed to have forgotten where Metamura was, but his memory improved very quickly. We only had to walk two miles to find him. After seeing Metamura's symptoms, Kurama was easily able to make an antidote."

"I acquired a few poisonous herbs on this island as well," Kurama said. "Care to try one, doctor?"

"No need for that, Kurama," Yusuke said. "You ready to die?!"

The doctor pulled a needle from his pocket and I jumped back, protecting Metamura as I did so.

Ichigaki laughed, "Your pathetic, little minds! Did you really think with body manipulation and not save some for myself?

He injected the purple liquid into his hand. "Here's another brilliant invention by Dr. Ichigaki!"

I watched as the small troll doctor became a large dark green skinned ugly beast with freakishly long teeth and freakishly long fingernails as well. I pulled Metamura away, being mindful not to get the spider near him.

"Child, don't worry about me," he said.

I smiled, "You can never be too careful."

I watched as he used his new extendable arms to attack Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei. One of his attacks on Yusuke actually scratched Yusuke's arms, but it wasn't bad. Hiei jumped in to protect him while Kurama stepped to me and supported Metamura.

Yusuke landed three kicks on the large creature, "That was for the three lives you stole!"

"And this is for screwing with their master!" Yusuke yelled then landed a hard punch on the demon's face.

"Nicely put," Kurama said.

"And this is for my friend who felt sorry for them and got his ass kicked into the ground!" Yusuke yelled as he landed another punch.

"And the last one's for me! Just for pissing me off!" He yelled landing a strong upper cut followed by another that held some Spirit Energy.

The giant troll landed in the audience, destroying that part of the stadium. I was about to fall over when Hiei caught me.

"Just let me fall," I told him. "If this spider gets on you…we'll be in serious danger."

And I hit the ground.

"You could have been nicer about it," I grumbled.

"Now you go think about what you've done, Dr. Ichigaki!" Yusuke yelled.

"It doesn't matter," Metamura said bitterly. "Taking Dr. Ichigaki's life is never going to bring them back. Yen, Ryo, Kai." He started crying, "It's all my fault. How can I ever forgive myself?"

"Hey," I said as I sat up. "I didn't kill them."

"That's right!" Yusuke said as he literally threw me onto the ring. "Go check on them!"

"Dammit Yusuke! I've got some sort of spider trying to kill me and Kurama has put some sort of plant inside me!" I yelled. "Quit tossing me around like a rag doll!"

"That's what you get for shooting me!" He yelled.

"I'll do it again!" I yelled back.

I pushed myself up and limped to the three sleeping boys. I put my hand on their heads making them wake up.

Slowly they sat up and looked at each other with smiles and I fell onto my back, completely exhausted. I just hoped we were done for the day.


	28. Exposing the Truth

"We're really alive!" The brown haired one with the attack Grizzly Claw exclaimed.

"And in complete control!" The one dressed in pink with the invisible spear said excitedly.

"But, I don't understand," Yusuke said. I turned my attention to him, wondering what he was so confused about. "A few minutes ago, their Spirit Energy was completely AWOL."

"I never thought I'd see you!" Metamura exclaimed as he approached his three students.

I sat up to see the reunion. I smiled a bit, happy for them.

"Master," the orange haired one said in awe.

Metamura approached them, but they turned away. I raised an eyebrow and slowly forced myself to my feet, stumbling on my weak leg that had been chomped a bit by the Grizzly Claw.

"Why do you turn?" Metamura asked.

"We committed horrible sins, Master," the brown haired one said. "I can't even remember all the people I've killed.

"All the lessons you've taught us didn't mean anything," the one in pink said. "We're a disgrace to your dojo."

"Please just leave us, Master," the orange haired one said. "We can't bear to look at you now."

"Dammit!" The brown haired on yelled. "Why couldn't he have just killed us?!"

"How can you say such things?!" Metamura yelled.

"He's right, you know," I said. "I didn't kill those things. You did. All I did was help your mind wake up a little more so you could fight them off. When you've seen what I have, remembering the good times gives you a reason to fight again. The way my power works is by touching you I can see everything you've seen, feel everything you've felt. Even with the Virucci. I know what it's like not to be in control. To be controlled. You are not to blame for what happened. If you were, the memories you hold from the Virucci would be memories rather than feeling like you've been watching a movie for a long time."

They let the words sink in.

"Yen, Ryo, Kai, he's telling you what I've known all along. If there was anything you could have done to prevent those kills you would have! Your bodies were taken over, but who you really are, your souls are still clean. I see you now as I have always seen you. As my three most noble students. Let's put this behind us!"

I looked away when they reunited officially. The tears were too much for me. I would cry if I was paying attention to someone else crying.

I heard Yusuke sniffle next to me then the tears started to form in my eyes, "Dammit Urameshi. I hate you."

He smiled as he slammed his hand on my shoulder, giving me a light shake, "You did us good, kid."

I looked away as I let the tears fall, "Yeah. Nearly killed you doing it."

"Nah, it wasn't that bad. My Spirit Gun got most of it. But you've got a lot of explaining to do when we get back to the hotel," he told me.

"It's the old bitch's idea," I said as I looked at the spider on my arm. "Hey Kurama, wouldn't it have been easier to plant the seed in the spider?"

"Since I do not know the functions of the spider, I couldn't do that," he replied. "But, how are you feeling?"

It was the way he asked that told me he knew as well.

"Good, considering there's a spider on my arm that is trying to make me kill everyone on my team. How deep do you think these wounds are?"

"Hard to say," he said. "We are talking about this later."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll have a group meeting," I said carelessly.

"Raiden, this isn't something you should be so careless about," he said as I started to walk away.

I stopped and looked back at him. "Kurama, we're the special guests. Whoever doesn't want us dead is waiting to fight us so they can kill us or is human or is from Spirit World. We don't have fans except for Botan, Keiko and that other human I haven't met yet. I guess Koenma counts…but whatever. Oh, and Genkai. I've seen her too."

"Who knows?" He asked.

"It was Genkai's idea. Hiei over heard Yusuke and I talking about it in our sleep the other day. And you and Yusuke just found out. And my mom. And Toguro. That's all I know right now."

"Just promise me something," he said.

"What?"

"Never pretend to be a man again."

"I've hated it more than you have," I told him. "Trust me."

Kurama gave me a sad look, "You should go inside. Your injuries, along with the Death Plant and spider, will need looking after."

"Fine," I grumbled.

I limped after him and watched as he helped Botan carry Kuwabara in. Botan helped bandage me up best she could, but with the spider, she had to clean around it.

"Raiden, are you alright with this spider on your arm?" She asked.

"Kurama put the seed of a Death Plant in me. It's sucking up the poison as fast as the spider's putting it in," I told her while Kurama examined the spider. "Any luck?"

"I might be able to inject a poison into it, but it may enter into your bloodstream as well. It seems the spider was made similarly to the Virucca. Instead it is linked to your nerves. Anything I do to it could kill you."

Some sort of jingle played over the speakers catching our attention. "May I you're your attention please," a woman announced. "The third round of the Dark Tournament will begin immediately."

I ran out with Kurama as the woman continued announcing.

"Furthermore, the tournament committee has unanimously decided that the third round will begin in accordance with the match diagram starting from the left. Team Urameshi and Team Masho. Please report to the ring."

Kurama and I joined the others on the ring.

"Dammit," Yusuke grumbled. "I was hoping that spider would be gone."

"Change of plans, Yusuke," I said. "It's attached to my nervous system. I'm fucked." A wicked grin crossed my lips, "It's unfortunate you're attached to my nerves," I told the spider. "Very unfortunate."

"Ok," Yusuke said with a smirk, "If a double header's the call, then I'm gonna enjoy it. I've still got enough anger left from the troll doctor anyway."

I chuckled darkly, "Yes. I believe I can handle another fight as well."

Hiei and Kurama gave me a look.

"You're about as useful as Kuwabara," Hiei said. "The only difference is you're stupid enough to stand. You turned the arena into a blood bath by yourself."

I glared at him, "You know, a little optimism from you is just too much to ask, isn't it?"

But we all knew he was right. Hell, Kuwabara was probably stronger than me.

"Team Masho this is your final call! Enter or be disqualified!" Koto called.

With a strange gust of wind, a tornado appeared and there stood five members all cloaked in black with different symbols on all of the cloaks.

Great…cult members…


	29. Makeup of Chains

"Oh great, he's off his sick bed," Yusuke said as Botan helped Kuwabara out. "Now that he's fully recovered, I'm sure he'll be a great help."

"Kuwabara is not the only one injured," Kurama said. "Until that spider is removed, I'm afraid Raiden will be of little use to us as well."

"So it's the three of us against the five of them," Yusuke stated.

My eyes traveled to Hiei.

No, the odds were much worse with Hiei's arm still in its condition. And with what little energy he had, he would be of little use to us as well.

"Who wants to begin?" One of the cloaked members asked. "The first can be captain."

I put my arm up as a massive wind began to swirl around one of the members. The cloak flew off revealing a tall red haired demon. "Ah'll take those humans then."

"Jin, the wind master," Kurama said. "Well, that would explain who this team is."

"You know these jokers?" Yusuke asked.

"Indeed," Kurama affirmed. "Most demons do. Team Masho must be a pseudonym for this tournament." He looked at Yusuke, "Their actual name's the Shinobi of the Spirit World."

"Shinobi?" Yusuke asked. "What the hell does that mean?"

"They are stealth fighters," Kurama explained. "Mercenaries to the highest bid. When a dispute arises in Spirit World, they solve it. You're familiar with their other name aren't you? The Ninja."

This Jin character approached the center ring with a giant grin on his face. A mirror to one I had seen on Yusuke's face when we fought a few times. He was excited about the fight.

Yusuke approached the tall demon.

"Team captains, please decide the battle terms," Koto said.

"Let's fix these stakes simple enough," Jin said. "One to one to one til Ah'm a tower on mah feet holdin' up high."

"Whatever he said," Yusuke agreed.

If I had the energy to kill that idiot, I would have.

"Jin has asked for a series of one on one matches," Koto explained. "The advancing team taking five wins and Yusuke gives the nod."

The captains circled each other.

I sighed as I got off the arena.

"Kurama, who else is-"

A jingle over the intercom interrupted my question. "May I have your attention please," the woman announced. "The Tournament Committee will be instituting a medical examination before the next round."

"What is this? Gym class?" Yusuke asked, annoyed.

I glared at the VIP where I could see Basilia smirking down at me.

"If you wanted me dead so badly, why aren't you letting me fight?" I asked her.

"Due to the Urameshi Team fighting without rest," the announcer continued, "and in accordance with section 13 of the Tournament index, please report to the medical tent."

"As long as they don't grab my balls and make me cough," Yusuke muttered.

There was a sudden glow that caught my attention. I looked at the medical tent next to us and glared. I didn't like this at all.

A red haired woman dressed in a lavender nurse dress and dark purple eyes stepped out.

"You are in no shape to try to use any attacks right now," Kurama said. "I can't imagine a reason you would want to."

I was shaking with fury. "There will be blood today," I promised him. "And it will be hers."

She walked up to us while I tried not to move or look at her. "Hello gentlemen," she said.

She raised her hand and walked closer to us. I did my best not to attack right then. As she walked in front of all of us, she stopped in front of me and Hiei.

"Yes, you two fighters," she said. "Please follow me to the medical tent."

"Don't be ridiculous," Hiei said. "We need no attention. Why don't you go nurse the fool lying on his back?"

"Because his wounds do not interest me in the ways yours do, Hiei," she replied. "And maybe I can help you."

Hiei and I followed her to the tent where she began asking a series of questions.

"Are you experiencing any fatigue or sharp, reoccurring pains?" She asked.

I didn't answer as I glared at her.

She chuckled, "And you, Hiei? Surely that last attack had some effect on you."

"Why do you ask?" He asked smartly. "Isn't it your job to know?"

"Hm, it must be hard to fight with your arm in excruciating pain," she stated.

He growled lightly in frustration that she knew.

"Clearly you both have to stay with me until your health has improved," she said.

"I don't go where people tell me to, lady," Hiei shot back. "You can treat yourself."

We turned to leave, but were pushed back. I growled as I stared at the barrier. Hiei and I ran to the barrier trying to get out, but the pain the barrier caused us made us back away.

I growled as I stood there trying to fight back. The energy was destroying me. Hiei stopped struggling before I did.

"You know, if you stop struggling you won't have that problem," Hiei told me.

"I'm getting out of this," I hissed. "I'm killing her."

The woman that had trapped us was formerly Dr. Eri. There had been a few changes, but I could see the similarities.

"Then wait until we can actually get out of here to do it," Hiei said.

I sighed as I crossed my arms over my chest, "Dammit Hiei. We should be fighting."

"What do you think we could have done?" He asked me. "You've got the Death Plant growing in you and a spider attached to your arm that we don't know how to get off."

I looked at the spider, "I know how to get it off. It just might kill me if I do it in this tent."

"As a result of the medical examination, Hiei and Raiden have been ruled unfit to fight. They will sit out for the duration of the round while they are suitably treated."

I looked at Kuwabara, "Something's wrong."

Hiei looked at me, "What makes you say that?"

"She captured us but not Kuwabara. Why is that? She didn't even bother examining him. From here he looks too weak to even bother examining, but in the fight against Dr. Ichigaki's team, he only used his Spirit Sword once. Yes, he took some hard blows, but can't Spirit Energy help with healing?"

"Only if you know how," Hiei said. "But he's of no use in his current state. Unless these battles are drawn out for hours, he won't be of any use at all."

I smirked wickedly, "If they're drawn out for hours, we'll be out of here. She can't hold us for that long."

I watched as the tallest member on Team Masho joined Jin on the ring while Kurama spoke with Yusuke. Jin started to walk away, but the member grabbed Jin's shoulder as if to stop him from leaving.

Jin looked furious as he shoved the man's hand away.

"Even you and Kuwabara get along better than that," I told Hiei as I stood next to him.

"Hn," He grunted.

A member from Masho's team jumped into the air and his cloak just fell apart. The sickly ghost pale person landed on the stage. I noticed he had paintbrushes on his hip.

Yusuke stepped forward to take the fight, but Kurama intervened.

"And it's Kurama vs Gama," Koto announced. "Begin."

Kurama took a few steps, then Gama pulled out his paintbrushes. Gama was talking about something then he began painting himself. It must have been some sort of tribal paint or ritualistic paint to help increase his Spirit Energy, because it shot through the roof.

"Now I haven't seen that one before," Koto said. "Gama's covered his body with some sort of face paint! Now his Spirit Energy is going insane!"

Gama attacked Kurama with punches and kicks and Kurama watched closely as he dodged. I growled as I watched.

He was always prepared for everything…never had any surprises…except for me. Why was he letting this get to him?

"Gama's decorations really seem to boost his power!" Koto announced. "Kurama can't even squeeze in a counterattack!"

As Kurama continued to dodge, he made one accidental move. His foot slipped and he fell. He managed to catch himself with his hand, but Gama had pulled out his brush and when Kurama jumped away, Gama marked Kurama with some sort of infinity sign on the ankle part of his pants.

Kurama tried to walk, but couldn't. He kneeled down, noticing the paint.

I looked at Hiei, "My hearing isn't as good as yours. You're gonna have to tell me what's happening."

Hiei's eyes narrowed, "Wherever that mark is placed it adds weight to Kurama's body."

Kurama got up and started walking, dragging his marked leg behind him.

Hiei covered my mouth, "Don't say a word. Now that he's aware, you'll definitely be a distraction."

I growled as I watched the fight. Gama was mocking him as he followed the crippled Kurama.

"Gama's makeup seems to take a reverse effect when used on his enemies," Koto said. "With Kurama apparently unable to walk, Gama is stalking him like a tiger moving in on its wounded prey!"

I got as close to the force field as I could. Gama suddenly jumped ahead then jumped straight at Kurama. I stepped back as I watched Kurama try to dodge, but instead got both of his arms and other leg marked by the makeup.

"Damn," Hiei and I cursed.

"The Makeup of Chains," Hiei said. "He won't be able to move at all."

I narrowed my eyes, "Kurama isn't a fool. He won't just die like this."

"And I suppose you know his clever plan to get out of it?" Hiei asked me.

"I don't have a clue," I told him. "Kurama isn't the human I know. But even the human I know would have a way to get out of any corner he got into unless I put him there."

Gama started jumping around, mocking Kurama more. Showing him that there was no way he could win this battle.

"Kurama's arms and legs are completely useless," Koto said. "He can do nothing but stand and wait for his bloody demise!"

"Like you said," Hiei said as Gama started getting closer. "This isn't the human you know."

I closed my eyes just as Gama jumped to rip out Kurama's heart when I heard it. "Rose Whip!"

I watched as the whip slashed Gama in multiple places. The whip was wrapped around Kurama's hair.

As the purple blood poured from Gama's wounds, I felt a slight wave of peace wash over me. The battle was over. Gama was not recovering. Yet, he still fought Kurama. He was throwing punches at him, splashing blood all over Kurama's clothing.

"Dammit," Hiei growled. "His Spirit Energy's been locked inside him."

I stared at the next cloaked member that had stepped into the ring. He removed his cloak and Hiei tensed up.

"That's Touya the Ice Master," Hiei said, frightened for Kurama. "Get him out of there, Yusuke."

I looked at the spider on my arm and sighed. It was time to do and hope I didn't die. Kurama needed us.


	30. True Ice Master

I grabbed the spider and ripped it off. It was definitely attached to my nervous system because the pain I felt from the move went all the way through my body making me collapse to the ground.

As tears fell from my eyes, I crushed the spider in my hand and shakily stood up, the pain still in my body. Everything was so sensitive. I could feel everything. It felt like at any moment I could release the fog, but it was completely against my will.

I watched the shorter demon on Masho's team. His blue hair and icy eyes did give the feel of an ice demon.

"Alright people, time's up," Koto said. "I must consider those now in the ring as the next opponents. That means it's Kurama vs Touya."

Kurama did not look ready for this fight.

I stood quietly as I watched Kurama get ready to fight Touya.

Hiei sat on the table, "It's hopeless."

"Hopefully that Makeup of Chains will wear off," I said quietly. "If he can move, he can at least get some sort of plan in action."

"And what sort of plan do you think he'll come up with since his power is locked inside him?" He asked me, getting frustrated. "Kurama is as good as dead. Get that in your head. You might as well tell him goodbye now."

I glared at him, "You told me not to become a distraction. Do you really think saying something is going to help?"

"Hn, at least you won't have any regrets later."

"I'll regret it more for doubting him," I said as I watched Kurama and Touya talk. I sighed as I closed my eyes, "Kurama won't care about my goodbyes anyway."

"Hn, the ninjas are revolting," Hiei told me. "They're looking for a new life, starting here at Hanging Neck Island. They want to be noticed by the outside world. But I don't give a damn about their internal disputes. The only important thing is how strong they are. I fought my share of ice warriors. Seiryu, the Blue Dragon fell to my sword quickly enough, but he was no master. He was a fool who thought he could get by on half of his lessons. But if there is any true ice master, anyone who has completed the full training his master intended and knows the art of ice, it is Touya."

"You boys are having way too much fun, ok," Koto said. "Begin!"

Touya let off some energy. I could see it spreading over the arena's surface, but couldn't really tell what it was doing.

"What's that?" Koto asked as she watched the ice cover the arena. "Cold, cold, cold! Touya just unleashed energy that covered the arena floor in ice and this girl is wishing she wore insulated tights!"

When the air hit the tent, it felt like my skin and blood had turned to ice. I knew I was shaking violently, despite my ripped jacket being incredibly thick. I couldn't handle the sensitivity.

But it would be over soon. I knew Kurama could win and the ice would be gone.

What was strange was the ice didn't leave the arena. "Why isn't the ice leaving the arena?" I asked Hiei.

"He's making a barrier," he told me. "Kurama won't be able to escape his attacks now."

Green orbs formed in Touya's hands. I narrowed my eyes at them. That didn't look like an ice attack. But it didn't feel like Spirit Energy either. Not really. The green light faded away leaving small floating orbs in his hand. They looked like ice shards.

Touya blew on them, launching his attack at Kurama. I held my breath as the ice started flying at Kurama. The closer they got, the more I wanted to scream at him. Then…he jumped. He was finally free of the Makeup of Chains.

"It seems Kurama can finally move his arms and legs again!" Koto announced. "But it may not be in time to dodge this assault!"

A lot of the shards hit him, but they were not fatal blows. Kurama started running and Touya followed. I released the breath I was holding as I watched the match continue. Kurama would be able to find a way to win…somehow.

As Kurama continued to dodge the ice shards, I began to wonder if Kurama was going to be able to win. The wide range of the attack was too much for Kurama to dodge all of it completely. Yet, he was a long-range fighter. Touya, being a master of ice, could possibly have a close range attack as well, but Kurama was primarily long range. He was used to keeping his distance so he could keep his eye on his opponent's moves.

"Despite awesome acrobatics, Kurama can't avoid these razor sharp blades of ice!" Koto said.

Kurama took a full hit from the ice shards and fell to the ground.

"And Kurama hits the deck!"

I let out a shaky breath as its frozen vapor leaked from my lips. "Don't die," I whispered. "Not now."

"Hn," Hiei grunted amused by my behavior.

I couldn't feel any part of my body anymore. It was all numbed by the frozen air. I could feel the Death Plant moving in my body. That was the strangest thing I had ever felt. It wasn't painful. But its roots were sucking something from within me. That venom.

Kurama was finally getting up. He looked exhausted. He started running again. I watched as he rubbed his bloody hands all over his chest. I stopped breathing as I watched, waiting for the reaction. Could it work?

When Kurama stopped running, the seal was completely gone from his chest smeared by his own blood. I looked at Hiei, "Will it work?"

"Doubt it," Hiei said.

Kurama tried anyway, pulling a rose from his hair and trying to make his whip. He fell to the ground in agonizing pain and the force field pushed me back again.

I glared at the woman that had ensnared Hiei and me, "I'm killing you as soon as I get out of here."

She laughed, amused at my statement, "I doubt you'll walk out of this alive."

Kurama took another direct blow from the ice shards, falling to the ground.

"I sure hope you know that expression," Koto said. "Pure, lovely, excruciating, agony! And yet he's still trying to get up! He's determined to take some more!"

I clenched my fists as he struggled to get up. He looked like he was planning something. Or trying to plan something. As if the answer was right in his face and he couldn't see it. He got to his feet, ready to take more from Touya.

"And the fight continues!" Koto yelled excitedly.

Kurama and Touya were talking again and something Kurama said made Touya angry to change his attack. Touya had a sword made of ice on his hand.

"Wow people! Touya created a sword out of ice!" Koto announced. "It's the barbaric finish we've been waiting for!"

I took a deep breath and let it go as the tears formed in my eyes. Kurama was not going to die. He just…wasn't. He couldn't. He had to lecture me later.

Hiei was soon at my side, just as panicked as I was, but he wasn't crying. He was looking at his right arm.

"Hiei… he has to make it," I said quietly. "He has to."

I tensed up as Touya attacked Kurama, my dear friend barely dodging the swift moves of the ice master.

"Ooh! That head just nearly flew off!" Koto said.

Touya's violent swings continued. I bit my lip as Kurama continued to dodge. My eyes widened when Kurama blocked the attack with his arm rather than dodge.

"Kurama, you fool," I whispered. "Don't…please don't."

I watched my friend fall to the arena floor and I closed my eyes as I looked at the ground.

"Strange," Hiei muttered. "It's almost as if Kurama's taking this fight personally."

I looked up to find Kurama on his feet. He was holding the injury on his arm and the way his fingers were moving, he was putting something in it. Then he started running and Touya ran after him. Touya jumped into the air, ready to kill Kurama with his ice sword, but Kurama lifted up his arms, one branch of the Death Plant shooting from one injury and stopping the sword from shattering his skull, the other branch coming from his other arm and going straight through Touya as if it were a sword itself.

I looked back down, "You fool."


	31. Revenge for Kurama

_I backed away from the force field and sat on the table by Hiei. I watched as Kurama said something to Touya then fell into unconsciousness._

_A large tan guy stepped onto the arena while Kurama was still unconscious. Yusuke was yelling about something._

_"Uh…Alright, team captain decides," Koto said. "Yusuke vs Bakken!"_

"Correction," the woman announcer said over the intercom. "The fight will be Kurama vs Bakken."

"What?!" I yelled as I jumped up.

"A fighter standing in the ring cannot be removed against his will," the announcer said. "As will cannot be determined here, the fighter remains."

I growled as I looked at my finger, seeing how much power I had gotten back. I was feeling pretty good, considering I felt like I was almost dead not too long ago.

Hiei approached the force field.

"Don't think about it Hiei," the woman warned him. "Unless, of course, you want to have another close encounter with my force field."

Hiei glared at her and I walked to his side, my fury burning me. I was seeing blood dripping off the arena.

"Everyone in this stadium is about to be in serious trouble," I told Hiei as I watched the large man pick up Koto and throw her off the arena.

Hiei looked at me, "What's your problem?"

"There's blood dripping out of the arena," I told him, a wicked grin forming on my lips. "We may get out of here sooner than we thought."

I was shaking as I tried to make the blood go away. I was on the losing end of the battle. Soon, screams came. I was shaking as I watched the large man continue to beat and kick Kurama around.

I couldn't handle it anymore.

But, Bakken stopped. Yusuke had his Spirit Gun ready to fire at Bakken so Bakken carelessly threw Kurama out of the arena. Yusuke picked him up and looked at me.

I shook my head and gave him a smile as I waited for the screams to go away. I was never going to forgive myself for letting him get hurt. But, I would never allow it to happen again.

"Your friend got a lucky reprieve," the woman that held Hiei and I captive said.

"So did you, witch," Hiei snarled. "Or should I say, so did everyone else in this stadium. Do you really think you can hold us back for the rest of this match? If something happens to Yusuke, I can assure you, you'll die."

"You still think you can escape?" She laughed.

"Think?" I asked icily. "We know and you do too."

She glared at me.

My attention turned to the ring. If Yusuke didn't kill this Bakken, I was going to on my own free time.

"And the third match! Bakken vs Yusuke!" Koto announced. "You may begin!"

I raised an eyebrow as Bakken forced himself to start sweating. That was wear his Spirit Energy was.

"That's gross," I said.

Bakken's sweat started to turn into some sort of mist.

I yawned as I folded my arms behind my head, "Well, this is boring."

I watched as Yusuke dodged some weird tornado in the mist but got hit by Bakken. Then Yusuke shot a Spirit Gun to the wall of the stadium. The mist flew out of the arena. Yusuke didn't show Bakken any mercy as he punched him so hard everywhere he hit, the bones broke. I could hear the breaks.

Yusuke jumped off the arena and checked on Kurama. I looked at Hiei.

"He's fine," Hiei told me. "The Death Plant is going to be a problem. And you need to go sit down and relax."

I gave him a questioning look. He showed me his arm, "It's almost completely healed thanks to this force field. If you keep trying to break out or have any more spikes, it won't be healing."

I stuck my tongue out at him and jumped onto the table, sitting down with my legs crossed in front of me. It was clear Hiei's healing was taking its toll on the woman.

Yusuke and Jin got in the arena. I smiled as I watched the two. Jin seemed excited about the fight while Yusuke was still angry.

Jin started talking for a while then told Yusuke some sort of secret and the two started laughing.

Some serious wind whipped up around the arena. I crossed my arms over my chest, watching Yusuke carefully. How was he supposed to handle this guy that was floating a few inches off the ground? A wind master…

Jin…was not going to be easy.


	32. Exciting Tornados

I watched as Yusuke threw a punch and Jin shot into the air and didn't stop.

Well then…

"Hey, don't worry people! I can still see him! He's the size of a tiny gnat!" Koto informed.

Times like this…I hated being human.

"Hey c'mon!" Yusuke yelled loud enough to where I could hear. "You've got a fight to lose!"

"H-Hold on," Koto stuttered. "Where'd he go? Wait! He's using the sun behind him as a blinder!"

"You know, she really ruins the fights," I told Hiei. "Telling strategies and everything."

"He's coming down fast!" Koto announced.

"Sure as hell helps you out though, doesn't it?" Hiei mocked. "You wouldn't know what the hell was going on if she wasn't informing you."

I shrugged, "I still don't know what's going on."

"Idiot," he muttered.

I just smiled at him.

Jin started flying around the stadium.

"Hold on a second! Jin deliberately avoided hitting Yusuke! What is going through the wind master's head?"

Jin flew at Yusuke. Yusuke tried to land a kick, but Jin dodged, landing a punch on Yusuke and bouncing my friend across the arena. Yusuke got back up.

I yawned as I looked at my arm. I almost screamed when I saw the vine wrapped around my arm, but remembered that there was a Death Plant sucking poison out of my system. I wondered if it was safe to try and get that thing out yet.

"If he wins this…he won't have the energy to fight the last," Hiei said. "We might just have to take on the whole stadium to secure our victory."

"I know," I said quietly while watching Yusuke.

Jin landed on the ground and started rotating his arm around until a tornado formed.

"Wow is that what I think it- Yes! Jin has actually created a miniature twister around his entire right arm! The wind is tremendous!"

I gripped onto the table as I leaned against it.

Do something Yusuke…The concept is the same as my Spirit Lightning. A direct hit can kill you and a branch will knock you back. Figure it out.

Jin ran at Yusuke with the tornado on his arm. Yusuke managed to step out of the way, barely, but the wind threw him back. He grabbed onto the stadium wall and sighed in relief that he hadn't slammed through it.

I watched as Jin flew at him this time with the tornado. Yusuke jumped out of the way while Jin's fist went through the concrete. Jin's tornado took out the entire section behind the wall and above the walk way.

Jin was floating above the crater he had made while Yusuke stood there, glaring at him.

Once both of them got back in the ring, Jin started to make another tornado, but Yusuke attacked with punches forcing Jin to block them rather than make his tornado. Yusuke really had Jin on the defense.

"I'm surprised you can keep up with them," Hiei said.

I looked at him, "Am I not supposed to?"

"Of our team, I assumed only Yusuke, Kurama and I would have the agility and mind set needed for this. You might even be considered dangerous."

"Asshole, I won the last round practically by myself," I said. "I don't know what sort of mind set you think I don't have, but I'm not here for the hell of it. I'm killing her when it's all over."

Hiei narrowed his eyes as he watched the fight, "On the ground, Yusuke has the greater speed, but unless he can clip Jin's wings, it's pointless."

Yusuke and Jin were getting harder to follow. Their speed was picking up. Yusuke was about to do something. He stopped punching Jin's arms and landed a punch in Jin's stomach. Yusuke was about to punch Jin again, but the wind master launched into the air.

"Damn," I sighed.

Yusuke shot off a Spirit Gun. I slammed my hand into my face, "Idiot."

"He caught Jin off guard," Hiei said. "That isn't giving much promise, but it's a chance."

"So you'll be optimistic for him, but for me you just shoot me down."

"I gave you your praise," Hiei told me. "I might not be in this situation if you were Spirit Detective."

"Oh," I said. "Didn't know that was praise. Well, thank you Hiei."

"Hn."

Jin made a tornado around him, making the Spirit Gun ricochet into a different direction.

I blinked as I stared at the Spirit Gun shooting into the sky. Well…that didn't work.

Jin made a tornado and flew at Yusuke. Yusuke didn't run. He wasn't ready to defend himself. Instead, when Jin was close enough, Yusuke raised his finger.

"Oh my God," I whispered.

"If he fires his attack point blank into Jin's tornado…" Hiei started.

"The energies will explode," I somehow managed to say.

Yusuke released his energy too early. Jin had lifted the tornado up, knocking most of the blast away from them.

"Oh hell," Yusuke said.

I raised an eyebrow at him as he got up.

Yusuke glared angrily at Jin who was in the sky, "Damn, at least one of us should have died!"

"He's no amateur opponent," Hiei said.

"I'm not saying he is, but that was a clean shot!" Yusuke yelled.

"Yes, but Jin saw your strategy at the last moment and took evasive action. Rather than guard himself, he tilted the airstream sending most of the blast upward, probably saving both your lives."

"So he's funny and smart. That hardly seems fair."

"As a shinobi, he has much more experience. A simple trick isn't going to beat him. I hope you have more extensive plans."

Yusuke laughed as he looked at Hiei, "C'mon, it's Yusuke here. I don't have a clue!"

I rolled my eyes, "You're too proud of that."

He growled at me, "Then why don't you get your ass out here and fight?!"

"It's against the rules," I said bluntly.

"You might not be so proud once you're defeated," Hiei reminded him.

"Shut up," Yusuke said. "Something always comes to me at the end."

"Well yes, even a fool has to admit a certain truth to that. So go ahead and be as reckless as you want. If you do get killed, I'll be taking your spot in the next fight anyway."

Yusuke had a shocked look on his face, "What?"

"Please even if you could escape, it's illegal to return to the ring after you've been ruled unfit to fight," the enchantress said.

"'Illegal'," Hiei mocked. "Listen Ruka, my power has nearly returned and I'm going to fight. And anyone who says otherwise, well…I think you know the rest."

The dark energy radiating from Hiei made Ruka back away.

I shrugged when I looked at Yusuke, "I guess we'll be out in a minute. Better get back in the ring though."

Yusuke took in a deep breath then jumped into the ring.

My attention was back on Hiei, "You know we aren't fighting right?"

Hiei's eyes lit up with a dark fury, "I'd like to see you stop me."

"I didn't say me," I told him. "By all means go ahead and fight. It's Mr. Righteous over there," I said, gesturing to Kuwabara.

"I don't give a damn about what he has to say."

Jin started making two tornados.

Yusuke changed his stance and his spirit energy started to rise.

I jumped to the barrier only to be launched back. "God dammit Yusuke," I said with tears starting to form in my eyes.

I jumped at the barrier again and flew back again. "Dammit let me out!"

"You're not going anywhere with that Death Plant," Hiei told me. "It might be eating that poison, but it's using your Spirit Energy to get it out. You can't get out on your own."

"Then you get us out!" I yelled.

Yusuke's spirit energy grew drastically stronger. I stared at him, fear gripping my heart.

God…please survive this.

"What is this?" Hiei asked.

"The Spirit Wave," I said. "If it's done incorrectly, it's going to destroy his soul. He didn't master it with Genkai."

Jin landed one tornado, and Yusuke caught it and disabled the tornado. Jin threw the other one and Yusuke blocked it with his foot and disabled it, then slammed his powered up fist into Jin, throwing Jin into the sky.

Jin crashed into the stadium like a comet.

"Impressive," Hiei said. "I'd like to fight this Genkai someday."

I rolled my eyes, "That old bitch would kill you."


	33. Kuwabara's Stand

"And with a knockout by ring out, Team Urameshi takes their fourth win!" Koto announced. "Team Urameshi and Team Masho each have one remaining fighter! By default, the winner of this match will advance to the semi-finals! Will the last member of Team Masho please enter the ring?"

The last cloaked person entered the ring.

"Slap on your game hats, boys, this decides the round!" Koto said.

He removed his cloak, draping it over his arm. His black short bobbed hair and wicked smile told me something was up.

"Begin!" Koto yelled.

Yusuke started running at him.

"Stop the fight immediately," the woman announcer called over the intercom.

Yusuke stumbled and landed on his face, right in front of Team Masho's last fighter, who didn't even look threatened. He was just standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

Yusuke got up.

"Tournament Committee, please clarify, why have you interrupted this fight?" Koto asked.

There was a pause.

"Upon reviewing the film of the last fight, it has been discovered that Koto delayed her ten count significantly during Yusuke's first ring out."

"Since when do we pay attention to that?" Koto asked. We probably weren't supposed to hear it.

"Therefore, it is a unanimous decision. The fight between Yusuke and Jin has been ruled as a double loss. Yusuke is ineligible to fight for the duration of the round."

I didn't move as I stared at the ground.

"We're going to die," I said quietly.

"As an experienced officiator and lover of this Tournament, I must object," Koto said.

"There will be no further deliberation," the woman replied.

I watched as Touya climbed onto the arena. He was talking to the other fighter who looked pissed off that Touya was even there. Some sort of rock formed around his arm and he slammed it into Touya, knocking him out of the ring.

And that was not tolerated.

I looked at my arm as I saw a branch of the Death Plant start to grow out. It was time for it to go. I sat down and closed my eyes. Feeling the plant move in my body was a strange feeling, but using Ruka's energy to help get it out made getting it out a lot quicker, but just as painful. It felt like thorns were ripping through my veins.

When I opened my eyes, there was a massive plant growing out of my arm. With a quick tug and excruciating pain, I got the Death Plant out of me.

"Detective, don't waste your time trying to change their minds," Hiei said as I stood up. "Fight by their meaningless rules and you'll be pulled down with them." Hiei's energy shot up, "There's only one real law of the Dark Tournament. The strongest man prevails. I've retrieved enough energy to rip my way out. Let's show this entire stadium the definition for victory."

Ruka was making a futile attempt to keep Hiei's energy back. Ruka flew back, "I can't hold him off any longer! The enchantress cords holding my power, his energy is breaking them apart! A few more minutes like this and there won't be any of them left!"

"As much as I appreciate the thought of a naked enchantress in front of us, I really don't want to see it," I told Hiei. "So please don't break all of them."

"I'm not letting your childish thinking hold me back," Hiei said. "And I sure as hell expect you to fight with me."

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered. "Let's see where we can go."

I closed my eyes letting the worse hallucinations come to my mind. As my Spirit Energy began to grow, I opened my eyes.

"Oh," Koto groaned. "I absolutely hate such a good competitor go out of the games without a chance to inflict pain on someone!" She pointed at Yusuke, "Due to Yusuke's ineligibility and as there are no other members on his team available to fight and as Team Masho still has a competitor, by forfeit the winner of this match is-"

Yusuke ran at the Team Masho fighter.

"Wait right there!" Kuwabara yelled. "We still got one more fighter on our team." Kuwabara took off his shirt, "Let's go!"

"Pointless," Hiei muttered.

"Gives us enough time to think of something or kill someone," I said darkly.

I couldn't hear what Kuwabara was ranting about.

"Yes, but eligible and able are two different words," Hiei said.

"You shut up, shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled at him.

Kuwabara barely moved and he doubled over, hugging himself. Yusuke ran off the arena, landing in front of Kuwabara.

"How touching," Hiei said.

"Bite my ankles, Shorty!" Kuwabara yelled. "I swear I'll make you cry to your mom! If you even have a mom, that is!"

I sighed, "Way to ruin an insult." I looked at Hiei, "So, what's going to happen when he dies?"

"We kill everyone," Hiei stated simply.

I gave him a dull look, "With what? That dragon? Can you even make it again?"

He gave me a glare while I looked away whistling innocently.

"What fantastic will!" Koto yelled. "The visibly hammered fighter has limped into the ring to stop his team's elimination! Fighters please report to the center!"

Kuwabara was literally struggling to get to the center of the ring. He couldn't walk.

"The attacks from Dr. Ichigaki's team shouldn't have caused that much damage," Hiei said. "What the hell happened?"

"Well, Yusuke wasn't fighting right until after Kuwabara got hit by their attacks and was knocked out of the ring. I think he was too emotionally involved in their problems to tap into his Spirit Energy and be able to see their attacks. I guess he was so persistent on helping them, his spirit was more aware that being able to help them was through Yusuke's anger. It withdrew itself from being able to help Kuwabara take more damage and allowed him to suffer direct hits like a normal human."

"Final fight and for the win! Kuwabara vs Risho! Begin!"

Kuwabara made the first move, running at Risho. He stumbled slightly and made his Spirit Sword…but it disappeared.

"What happened?" I asked Hiei.

"His Spirit Energy is keeping him alive," Hiei said. "If he uses his Spirit Energy, he will die."

Risho jumped over Kuwabara and landed a hard kick in his back. My teammate rolled across the arena a few times and just laid there.

There had to be a way to get out of this.

Kuwabara pushed up to his hands and knees, then got to his feet. He was literally just a punching bag for Risho. I hated to watch it, but it was what I had to do. There had to be a way to get Kuwabara out of that ring and get someone else in there. Or a secret way to give him energy. Or something.

Kuwabara got kicked across the ring. I growled as my energy flared. When Kuwabara got up, Risho started punching again.

I pointed my finger at Ruka, "It may be against the rules to fight, but it's not against the rules to kill you. Drop the barrier and I'll spare your pathetic life."

"Not yet," Hiei said.

"Hiei, I will take you out too," I growled.

He looked at me, "The longer we're in here, the more energy we get. I'm sure you've figured that out by now. The moment Kuwabara is down, we'll make our stand."

I watched as Risho jumped out of the ring. His energy exploded and the ground began to shake. Rocks began to swirl around Risho forming some sort of armor on him.

"Hn," Hiei sounded almost impressed.

Risho jumped into the air and came straight down at Kuwabara.

"He's not going to survive this," I growled as I stepped forward.

Risho landed right in front of Kuwabara, hitting the hurt teen just enough and hitting the ring hard enough to throw him back.

A ten count started.

Kuwabara managed to get to his feet at 7.

Risho jumped up again and made a direct hit on Kuwabara. Somehow, Kuwabara still managed to get up.

Hiei suddenly got tense, "He's going…to kill himself."

I looked at Hiei then at Kuwabara, "Don't be stu-"

Hiei punched me to the ground, "You're still undercover."

"You didn't have to hit me!" I yelled. As I watched from where I sat, I kept a tight grip on Hiei's pants, whether he liked it or not. "I don't know if I can handle it, Hiei."

"Raiden," I heard Kuwabara say, "You haven't fought much yet, but you've proved yourself as a man. In my book, you've got a high place of honor."

I jumped to my feet when he finished. "Kuwabara…" My energy formed in the palm of my hand, "You're going to have to kill me, Hiei. I'm getting us the hell out of here."

Risho jumped into the air and started coming down while Kuwabara ran to meet him where he would land.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled.

The impact, miraculously, didn't kill Kuwabara, but was pushing him back.

"Kazuma!"

Hiei practically froze on the spot. My eyes traveled to where the voice came from.

Yukina.

I watched as Kuwabara completely stopped Risho and punched him away, off the arena and into a wall. My jaw dropped.

What. The. Hell.

Kuwabara jumped off the ring and started talking to Yukina, striking poses. I watched as Risho climbed out of the wall and ran at Kuwabara, putting on a new armor made of rocks. Risho had jumped into the air and was coming down at Kuwabara when the teen managed to make his Spirit Sword. His sword broke Risho's armor rather easily. With another strike, Kuwabara sent Risho flying into the audience.

Koto was taking a ten count when Kuwabara climbed into the ring at 8.

"And Kuwabara wins the round! Team Urameshi advances!"

The barrier disappeared and that's when I noticed I hadn't felt Hiei's energy since Yukina had arrived.

He had the most speechless face ever, "She's…really here."


	34. On the Shore

I laid down a rock on the beach while the sun set. Yukina had healed my arm and leg as best she could and I had bandages over the rest. As I stared at the multi-colored sky, I sighed.

"Meikiri," Kurama said as he approached the rock.

"Kurama," I replied.

I looked at my friend and knew there was a lecture coming. I could see it in those green eyes. I sat up and he sat next to me. I waited.

"I underestimated you," Kurama said.

That was not what I was expecting.

"Had I known your powers would have increased so greatly in such a short period of time, I would have informed you of the Dark Tournament and asked you to be our fifth fighter. Admittedly, Hiei did put my suspicions at ease when he said we could trust you."

"We've all underestimated each other," I told him. "Even ourselves. Hiei proved that."

"The semi-finals will not be like the other matches," Kurama said.

"It won't matter," I said. "We won against the Shinobi with you, Yusuke, and Kuwabara."

He smiled, "Yes." A sad gleam took his eyes, "They wanted to be known. To live in the light, Touya told me. Though…I do not believe they would have enjoyed it after they experienced it."

He placed his hand on top of mine, but didn't look at me as he slipped his fingers between mine. "What do you plan to wish for?"

"I'm content with my life," I told him. "I have no need to wish for anything. What about you?"

"Perhaps that my loved ones would never be threatened again," he said as the wind blew the salt air in our face.

"Can they guarantee that?" I asked.

"I can hope," he replied.

"I would wish for my hair to be long again," I said. "This was definitely a bad idea."

He chuckled gently, "Yes it was. Though, you make a very convincing boy."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "That means you look gay."

"Everyone is aware of who you really are and, they are waiting for you to explain yourself," Kurama said.

"Maybe I'll tell. Maybe I won't."

"That is why Genkai is explaining everything. She told me first because she knew I would find you first."

"Why were you looking for me?" I asked curiously. "It's not like I'm going anywhere soon."

He gave me a soft smile, "I just needed some time with my friend."

I pulled my knees to my chest, "Kurama…is there a chance?"

He was silent for a few minutes. "I can't answer that," he finally said. "Meikiri, why are you here?"

"I got a letter from Basilia shortly after I found out I was adopted. She invited me to the Dark Tournament. Told me that she would give me all the answers I would need. I don't really know much more than when I came out here. There were some threats thrown, and I walked out. I didn't even try to learn anything from her. Kinda ruins the point of coming. So, what inspired Kurama to come sit with me?"

"After we received the invitation to the Dark Tournament and were told that not only our lives, but everyone we love's lives were at risk, I went to find you." He stared over the orange ocean. "It was hard lying to my mother again, assuring her I would return. Still, every day, I told her I loved her. I call every night and tell her that everything is fine and that I love her, just in case I don't get to again. The first day I called your house. Your parents said you weren't home. I called Master Genkai's as well and no one answered. I found out that she was here, but I did not know who she was until she took care of you when you blacked out from Hiei's Darkness attack. She told me that she didn't know where you had gone after you left. It was best not to worry and you had become strong enough to take on whatever obstacles came in your path."

He was quiet for a few minutes. The sound of the waves and smell of the salty air with the sunset almost made me forget what he was talking about.

"I would have told you every day if I knew how to contact you," he said quietly.

When I looked at him, he had his head bowed, his red bangs hiding his eyes. Whatever he had to tell me must have been some sort of important.

He looked at me, his green eyes shining against the red glow of the sun. I felt my face heat up. That face. It hadn't changed. But, I hadn't been able to see him in so long. I had almost forgotten it. His eyes…were stronger. They showed experience in fights, the constant strategies going through his head. Even as he sat there, looking at me, he was thinking of a strategy. Because I always did something unexpected.

His confidence was failing him for a moment. I looked over the ocean. Whatever he had to say, I could wait for it.

"For two months, I've wanted to tell you and now I don't know what to say," he said gently.

My heart was starting to race as I stared into those unchanging emerald eyes. They were slightly softer than before. A gaze that showed vulnerability. A willingness to be vulnerable for just a moment.

He was getting ready to put his heart out there and seeing what I was going to do with it.

I smiled some as I gently squeezed his hand, "I won't hold it against you unless you've known all along who my father is."

A light smile graced his lips, "No."

As twilight began to take the sky, I heard Kurama sigh. He hadn't gotten any closer to telling me what he wanted to.

"Do you have any regrets?" I asked him.

"You know I do," he replied.

"Unrelated to any demon association," I clarified.

"Some," he said. "Do you?"

"I try not to regret things," I said. "In the end, it only leaves a burden on your heart."

"Yes," Kurama agreed.

I smiled as I looked at him. There was a sudden shock of reality when I took notice of the bandage on his face.

He had actually almost died.

I had almost lost my best friend.

I felt tears forming in my eyes as I suddenly embraced him. The loving attack caught him off guard and we both fell off the rock into the sand. I didn't care how pathetic I looked. He sat up while I cried into his shoulder.

"Meikiri, what's wrong?" He asked, concern and panic filling his voice.

"I can't watch you almost die again, Kurama," I whimpered into his shoulder. "I just can't." I swallowed hard as I rested my chin on his shoulder while his embrace tightened.

He kissed my cheek, leaving his lips by my ear, "You are the reason I fight," he whispered. "The irreplaceable piece in my heart…The one I love."

I had stopped breathing. For two months…he wanted to tell me that. He tried to tell me that. I was never there to hear it. He had been able to seriously think it through. And he had decided…he loved me.

"You can do better than me, Kurama," I replied.

"No," he said softly. "I can't. Even if I could, I wouldn't."

I sighed, slightly annoyed, "And that's what makes you perfect. That is why I hate you so much."

I moved to where I was sitting next to him and kissed his cheek, "I love you too, jerk."

He smiled some as the dark sky began to reveal the stars above us. I laid back and stared at them.

"Kurama?"

He looked down at me, "Yes?"

"Who's trying to kill us?"

"Team Toguro," he replied. "It is primarily the Toguro brothers that wished to fight Kuwabara and Yusuke again. Hiei and I received the same invitation Yusuke received, but we were not forced to be on Yusuke's team. Do you plan on speaking with Basilia again?"

"Tomorrow," I answered. "See if she remembers anything about my father. What are you doing?"

"Team Uraotogi is the first team to fight tomorrow. Hiei and I are going to watch it."

I nodded thoughtfully, "I doubt you'll see much action. I suppose I'll go with you then go see her. Might as well see what we're up against."

I got to my feet and dusted all the sand off of me, Kurama doing the same. I was about to walk away when Kurama grabbed my arm, gently pulling me back to him. I could barely see the smile on his lips. I felt his long hair brush against my cheek then I felt his lips on mine.

I could sense everything. The salty air blowing by, his hair brushing against my cheek, the wonderful smell Kurama gave off that always was a mixture of his body wash and roses, his hand holding mine against his chest while his arm was around my back, keeping me close to him while my other hand was around his back gripping onto his shoulder. I could feel his pulse through his strong hand. His heart was beating just as fast as mine.

But there was a sensation inside. Almost like for the first time I was alive. Though, I hadn't been on my medication in months, this felt like a different kind of alive. Almost as if suddenly every part of my body was awake and was buzzing. I imagined if I opened my eyes I would see the world in a much brighter way.

We pulled apart, both of our breaths shaky and panting slightly. I blamed nerves. If I had been able to see him, I probably would have backed out, which is probably why he kissed me in the dark.

I could tell from Kurama's personality and fighting technique that intimacy was not his area of expertise. Though, he knew how to treat me, thinking back, he was incredibly awkward around others when they stepped too close.

"Oh my…" Botan said.

Both of us looked at her and I could tell from her flash light that she had just seen something she was not expecting.

"I'll…just leave you two alone," Botan said as she turned to walk away.

"Oh no," I told her. She froze as she turned back to us while I put my hand on my hip, "You are not going in there and telling them that you saw us kissing on the beach."

"I…really didn't see you two as being gay…" Botan said as she pushed her index fingers together, embarrassed about the whole situation.

"That does explain her reaction," Kurama said.

"When Yusuke said everyone knows, I thought that meant the girls too," I said. "Botan, I can assure you that I am female."

"Then…why are you here as a boy?" Botan asked.

"Meikiri was asked to come undercover," Kurama explained.

Botan dropped her flashlight.

"M-Meikiri?" She asked in disbelief. "You and Kurama…?"

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "What?"

She giggled, "Just something I didn't see coming! You two have fun!"

She skipped off, giggling the entire way.

"We should have tied her up and left her in the woods," I said. "Yusuke's going to ask how sex on the beach is as soon as we get in the room."

I looked at Kurama then sighed, "Well, might as well get it over with."

The walk to the hotel was quiet for the most part. I would trip of rocks that I couldn't see and Kurama would catch me with a light chuckle.

Every so often, I had this urge to ask Kurama what would happen when we got back. Then, I would remember we probably wouldn't return.

It was time…

As soon as I opened the door, Yusuke laughed, but I laughed harder.

"What the hell is on your head?!" I yelled as I pointed at it.

Kuwabara was crying, "It's Yusuke's inner self!"

I fell on the wall with tears falling down my face, "Oh god! It's too much!"

It was a blue penguin with long floppy ears. And it kept saying 'Puu'.

"How do I get an inner self?" I asked as I wiped my tears away. "If they're that adorable, I sure as hell want one."

Yusuke smirked, "From what Botan said, your inner self will pop out in 9 months, ain't that right, Kurama?"

Yusuke panicked when an arrow came at him from nowhere.

"For your information, she thought we were gay! SOMEONE forgot to tell the girls that I wasn't a guy!" I yelled at him.

"Perhaps now is a good time to tell them," Kurama said.

I looked at Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru and glared at Yusuke, "WHAT THE HELL?! Yukina, I can understand, but c'mon! Keiko and Shizuru?!" I pointed at Botan, "And you didn't bother fixing it either!"

She gave a nervous laugh, "So much was going on with Puu-"

"You named it Puu?" I asked.

"Short for Puusuke," Keiko explained. "So…if you're not a guy…Is your name really Raiden?"

"No," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest, "I believe you know me as Meikiri."

"Oh great," Shizuru said. "Two demons, a guy whose inner self is a blue penguin, my brother, and a psychopath. That's a great team."

I stuck my tongue out at her, "I'm doing fine, thanks."

I felt something on the back of my head, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Meikiri."

"Night Kurama," I said.

Something touched my butt and I turned to glare at him, but the door was already shutting. He wouldn't do something like that anyway. I reached back to try and dust the feeling away, but I found something in my back pocket. I pulled it out and smiled at the rose. He was getting creative.


	35. Answers

I met Kurama and Hiei outside the hotel. Hiei gave me a look that dared me to hurt Kurama. Like I could. I just smiled and walked with them to the stadium.

"Good morning blood lusters and blood lusterettes! The battle between Team Uriatogi and Team Gokai Six starts now!"

The tall blonde with an open shirt that had black aces on it easily defeated a werewolf mixed with a cat demon. The red clay skinned demon turned his arm into an axe and split a lizard demon in two. The last willing fighter of Gokai Six stood in fear and was easily taken out by an old man who kicked him in the face.

"That was amazing!" Koto announced. "If you blinked, you missed quite a match! In less than two minutes, Team Uriatogi crushed Team Gokai Six shutting them out completely! That's gotta be embarrassing!"

"All we learned was that guy can turn his arm into an axe," I stated, annoyed I had wasted my time even coming. "I'm going to find Basilia."

"Be careful," Kurama said.

"Always am," I said as I walked on.

When I got to the VIP area, I walked in without knocking. Basilia turned and smiled at me, "Hello darling. Why don't you come and watch with me?"

"I'm not here to hang out," I said as I walked up and sat next to her. "You promised answers. Now I'm expecting to get them."

"You want to know why I gave you up?"

"I want to know who my father was," I said. "I've observed this enough to know you aren't the cause of my problems."

"I'm not?" She asked with a smile. "How do you know that?"

"I'm no longer curious to meet you. You would have asked the appropriate questions when I first came in. My father will know what the problem is."

She chuckled, "He said his name was Minoru. He had you for a year before we both decided to put you up for adoption."

"Is he still alive?"

"Most likely. He had a certain…charm and strength that made him irresistible."

"Tell me about Hisoka."

"Hisoka? My, my, you remember him but don't remember your father?"

"I met Hisoka through a friend. Then I was at Tarukane's mansion and found myself wandering through the forest where I found a lake. There was a picture of me, you, Hisoka, and Nina."

"I see," she said distantly. "Hisoka was a close friend. He wanted to join the Black Black Club but Nina and he could not handle what we did with the demons we bought off the market."

"That has probably changed," I muttered as I stood up.

"Wouldn't you like to meet your step father?"

"No," I said. "I don't care who he is."

"I'm hurt to hear that, Raiden."

I turned to see a man with long black hair and blue eyes. He had a scar over his right eye. Behind him, Toguro stood with his brother grinning wickedly on his shoulder.

I shoved my hands in my pockets as I looked at him. "Well, since we're making introductions, who are you?"

"My name is Sakyo."

"Meikiri," I told him.

"Your mother speaks fondly of you. I must admit what little I have seen of your fighting, I have been impressed with your skills."

"Yeah," I said. "See you at the finals."

I walked by them and went to find my team.

"Meikiri," a gravelly voice called.

I stopped and looked back at Genkai. "Oh, hey Grandma," I greeted with a smile.

She, however, was not smiling or angry with me calling her Grandma. Something was wrong.

"I need to speak with you," Genkai said. "Come with me."

I followed her out of the stadium and we walked through the forest for a while, neither of us speaking.

"I'm telling you this because you will understand. Yusuke will not."

I watched her as we continued walking.

"I'm not leaving this island alive," she said calmly.

It was like lightning went through my body as I stared at her, my foot stopping in midstride. "Why?"

She stopped and turned to face me, "Toguro and I have a past, Meikiri. And he is planning to approach me to finish it. Fifty years ago, I fought in the Dark Tournament with Toguro. He used to be so kind hearted. Then, Kairen, a strong demon, destroyed his dojo. When we won the tournament, he wished to become a demon." She closed her eyes.

"You loved him," I said quietly.

"And he loved me," she said as she looked at me, her old brown eyes studying me. "Don't make that mistake to be with Kurama. Not appreciating who you are just so you can increase your strength and life will not bring you happiness."

I sighed as I thought over what she had just told me. "You want to settle your score with Toguro?"

She gave a short nod, "Yes. And I plan to give Yusuke all of my Spirit Energy. I don't know if he will make it or not, but you need to be close by in case he can't absorb it. You are our last chance, Meikiri."

"Can't I get a hug, Grandma?" I asked as tears filled my eyes.

She sighed as she walked to me and hugged me tight. "You've been a great student," she said. "Take care of Yusuke."

I sniffled as we walked back to the stadium. I found the others in a locker room. Kuwabara was holding onto a table, shaking. Yusuke still had Puu on his head. Hiei was relaxing on the windowsill, staring out. Kurama was leaning against the wall with his legs crossed and arms crossed over his chest. I stood against the wall facing them all.

"I'm just saying it's not that big of a deal, Kuwabara and us bitching about it isn't gonna help," Yusuke said. "You can probably feel their powers now because your senses have gotten better. C'mon, Toguro is the guy that made us come to this tournament. None of us thought it was going to be a joy ride, but we can beat him ok?"

The door opened and I looked at who it was. Team Uriatogi.

"Tsk, tsk," the purple haired samurai scolded lightly, "Don't you think you all are forgetting about somebody?"

The other members chuckled darkly. I leaned forward and looked at the old man. Was his face crooked? That's weird.

"No one of real importance," Kurama stated bluntly.

"Who's that?" Kuwabara asked.

"My guess would be it's the freak show rejects," Yusuke said.

"I am Kuro Momotaru," the blonde with the aces on his shirt introduces.

"Makintaro," the red clay skinned man said.

"Ura Urishima," a guy with a fishing pole said.

"Shishiwakamaru," the purple haired samurai said.

"And you can just call me Onji," the old man said.

His voice sounded strange as well. I'd have to watch the old man.

"If you guys are looking for us to go easy on you, you're wasting your and, most importantly, our precious time."

I could hear that Kuro guy smacking his gum and it was taking everything I had not to just destroy him on the spot.

"Nah, it's the exact opposite," Kuro said. "We want a good fight."

"Huh?" Kuwabara and Yusuke asked.

"We will be famous," Shishiwakamaru said. "But we're going to need more than two minutes of exposure to get that way."

"Arrogant little prick, don't ya think?" Yusuke muttered as they started walking away.

"You can say that again," Kuwabara agreed.

I heard their footsteps stop.

"If you wanna be famous, why don't you start a boy band?" Yusuke suggested mockingly. "You got the look down."

"We'll get ugly soon enough, Urameshi!" Shishiwakamaru growled. "Just you wait!"

They walked away.

"Those guys aren't worth two minutes," Kuwabara said. "They're nothing compared to what Toguro was giving out."

"We could always wear blindfolds," Yusuke joked. "That way would be more amusing."

"Pride is for the weak, Dimwit," Genkai said as she walked into the room.

"Leave me alone, hag!" Yusuke yelled.

Genkai just glared at him.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Yusuke yelled, punching the wall right by my face.

I heard a gasp then cans hitting the floor. I leaned forward and saw Botan there then leaned back and waited.

"If you've got something to say, say it!" Yusuke yelled. "You never come around for friendly visits!"

"It's quite simple, really," Genkai said as she stood there. "If the leader of Team Toguro is Toguro, then the leader of Team Urameshi should be Yusuke Urameshi. Or you could change your name to Team Shirai. The question I'm posing is, do you have what it takes to take on Toguro all by yourself, Yusuke Urameshi?"

Yusuke was officially pissed.

"Break it up," Kuwabara pleaded. "Let's just get along."

"Kuwabara's right," Botan agreed. "Let's talk this through peacefully."

"You honestly think Meikiri should lead this team instead of me?!" Yusuke yelled.

"If necessary," Genkai replied. "Both of you, follow me. We'll determine who is stronger."

Yusuke glared at me, "You're going down!"

My eyes landed on Genkai who started walking out.

I lowered my head, trying to fight the tears, "Very well."

"No need in getting teary eyed now!" Yusuke yelled at me. "That's not going to change the outcome of this fight!"

A hand on my shoulder caught my attention. I didn't look at Kurama.

"I won't be long," I said quietly.

"You're in no condition to fight," Kurama said.

I pushed his hand off my shoulder and walked out of the room.

"Don't be stupid!" Botan yelled at us.

We had surpassed stupid a long time ago.

As we followed Genkai through the forest, Yusuke was beginning to get impatient.

"Where the hell are you going?!" He yelled at Genkai. "We can fight right here!"

Genkai didn't answer.

"So, that's it?" Yusuke asked. "I understand if you're getting second thoughts about us fighting, but that doesn't mean we have to go on a stupid nature walk!"

Genkai stopped walking. "You're not fighting, Yusuke Urameshi."

"Then why are we hiking?!" He screamed at her.

"Just shut up and follow me," she turned to him, "Dimwit."

Yusuke looked at me as Genkai started walking away. "Do you know what this is about?"

"No," I said. "But it must be important if she can't mention it in front of the team."

We stopped in front of a stream.

"So, why'd you bring us out here?" Yusuke asked.

"There's no way you're going to get this without a visual demonstration," Genkai said. She turned and pointed to a big rock, "See that over there?"

"A big rock, yeah, that explains everything" Yusuke stated sarcastically.

"Shoot it with your Spirit Gun at full power," Genkai ordered.

"But you still haven't answered my question," Yusuke whined.

"Don't make me slap you upside the head!" Genkai warned. "Just shoot the damn thing!"

Yusuke stared in shock and fear, whimpering slightly. He sighed, "Oh alright…hag. I still don't see how this matters." He got ready to shoot his Spirit Gun, "Spirit Gun!"

It destroyed the large rock.

Yusuke grinned proudly and put his hands on his hips, "Totaled! Are you happy now, Grandma?"

"Ha, I don't know what's worse, your aim or your pride in it," Genkai said.

"Give me a break!" Yusuke yelled. "That was the perfectest shot there is!" He crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from her, "Why don't you just show this young whippersnapper how it was done in the olden days?"

"Gladly, you patronizing jackass," she replied.

She stepped in front of a massive boulder. Yusuke and I gasped.

"What are you doing?" He asked Genkai. "That boulder is just a little bit bigger than the one I shot!"

"Pay attention, Slacker," Genkai demanded as she got ready to fire her Spirit Gun. "You were brought to this tournament for one reason." Her Spirit Energy was skyrocketing. "Toguro knows what you're capable of." Genkai started to become younger. "It's time that you understood it too."

The young pink haired woman fired the Spirit Gun. It totaled the boulder and kept going through the forest.

"Hm," she grunted, displeased with the attack.

Yusuke and I were in utter shock.

"That was incredible," Yusuke said. "My Spirit Gun can't even compare to yours."

"When you channel your spirit power to its maximum, the body cells shift and you return to the moment you were most powerful. In my case, I was a swinging twenty something. Yours is right now without you knowing it." Genkai began to become old again. She turned back to us, "It's time for you to take your final test and reach your graduation."

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be easy?" Yusuke asked.


	36. The Ultimate Test

"The point is you can have this power for yourself," Genkai explained. "But to reach it, you must face the darkest shadows of your soul."

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked. "'Darkest shadows of my soul.'"

I looked at the sky as a storm began to come. The weather on this island was really strange.

Genkai looked at her hand, "I'm old, Yusuke." Her attention turned to the path she had bulldozed with her Spirit Gun. "I can't use my powers like I once could. There was a time when that blast would have gone for miles. It's a thing we all have to deal with, the progression into old age. You can sharpen your skills through new strategies and newer techniques. But as your mind grows in wisdom, your strength disappears. And against foes like Toguro, you have to bow out."

"You just blew up a mountain and you still say you can't beat him?!" Yusuke yelled.

Genkai nodded, "Well, of course. At my age, it's impossible."

Yusuke growled silently.

"And why the hell should that bother me?" Genkai asked more to herself than us. She turned and walked toward the stream. "I, for one, never had the urge to invent a purpose for my abilities. No heroics crap." She smiled some as she started to become younger again, "There was just a sense that my powers should always exist. As long as I pass it on, I don't have any ridiculous regrets." She was old again. She turned and looked at us, "Let the next bonehead do something noble with it."

She turned around to face us, "Who knows? That bonehead's you. Once you start this you can't back out. Are you two ready for it?"

Yusuke and I nodded.

"Yeah," Yusuke said. "Anything to beat up Toguro."

"Can you stand through every hardship?" Genkai questioned.

"Just give us the damn test," Yusuke said sternly.

It was strange seeing him so serious.

"Alright," Genkai said while closing her eyes. She walked up to us, "In order to gain my powers, you must be willing to take my life."

With that she started to walk away.

Yusuke turned and looked at her, "I'm sorry," he said angrily. "What did you say?!"

"It's the only way, Slacker," Genkai shot back. "Are you ready to kill me or not?"

I turned my attention to the ground so I wouldn't face the reality of her already planning to die by Toguro's hands.

"I'll be waiting for you in a cave," Genkai said. "Come and find me when you've made up your mind."

Yusuke was distraught as he watched her walk on, "But…Genkai…"

Lightning flashed and the rain started to fall. I opened my hand and watched the drops pool in my palm.

"This is so stupid," Yusuke said. "How can she really expect us to do that?" He looked like he was on the verge of crying as his heart broke at the thought. "I would have never gotten any of this without her." He closed his eyes in frustration, "But I can't go on without that power!" His frustration pushed him to scream, "C'mon Genkai! What am I supposed to do?!"

I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked back at me, tears pooling in his eyes. "Yusuke…"

"What are you even doing here?" He asked. "I was her apprentice."

"To be honest, I don't know why she wanted me to come," I said quietly.

I looked at the cave she had walked into, "She's all we have."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Our families don't have much to do with us. She is our family. The only person we know for a fact would never abandon us. I can't kill her. I won't kill her. I don't need power to find a way to defeat someone."

He nodded as he stared at the cave, "I can't do it either. We'll find a way to beat Toguro…somehow."

We walked into the cave.

"Alright Genkai," Yusuke announced. "Where are you hiding?"

Genkai walked out of the darkness of the cave, "Have you made your decision? Then let's get this over with. There's no time to waste."

She started to walk back into the cave.

"You're our teacher," Yusuke said.

She stopped walking and looked over her shoulder, "Yeah, so what?"

"We can't do it," Yusuke told her. "I'm sorry, but we give up. Listen, I-I know you were counting on us, and that's great, but if it means we have to take out the only person that ever taught us anything useful," He lowered his head with a smile, "I'd rather take my chances." He scratched his cheek, "I mean, I'm sure I can break his shades or something. Points for the cave idea, really good atmosphere. But overall, I think you're a headcase," He waved as he turned to leave. "See ya."

I closed my eyes as I lowered my head.

"You've answered correctly," Genkai announced.

Yusuke turned looking rather flustered about the whole thing.

"Don't look so startled, moron," Genkai said. "You've qualified for the test, so let's go."

I took in a shaky breath and started to follow her.

"Wait a second, you old hag. Did your hearing aid fall out? I said I wasn't gonna do it," Yusuke said.

Genkai chuckled then turned to face us with a smirk, "You give quite a speech when it's important, Yusuke. But do you really think I would give my power to a student who would willingly take his teacher's life to gain more strength?"

Yusuke was seriously confused, blinking at her statement.

"And yet at the same time, I needed someone who wouldn't refuse the idea immediately," she explained while wagging her finger. "This thing isn't for sissies you know."

Yusuke was pissed.

"I guess you can thank me later for my astounding cleverness," Genkai stated as she turned to walk deeper into the cave.

"Stupid fossil," Yusuke grumbled as I watched her disappear. "I can't believe I said all that touchy-feely stuff for nothing!"

We started to follow the old woman when she suddenly stopped and turned to face him. "Not for nothing," she said sternly. "You will remember everything that went through your head."

I noticed a small pond not far from where Genkai stopped walking.

"I want to ask you one more time," Genkai said. "Can you handle the hardships?"

Yusuke nodded.

Genkai put her hands together and concentrated on focusing her energy. "I'm about to transfer something to you. A something that only the true and deserving successor of the Spirit Wave can receive!"

Her Spirit Energy was getting higher and higher. A ball of energy was in between her hands.

"To be brutally honest, you shouldn't be ready for this until you've had another ten years of my training. Even if you came to me with unusual talent!" The orb began expanding. "It's the secret to my power! Spirit Wave Orb! For years I toyed with this creation. Spirit Energy and the body concentrated into the smallest space. It is both part of and separate from me. It could power a whole city block. Your test is to incorporate into your own body and hope it doesn't tear you apart. The agony of this absorption is beyond words. It could go on for hours or days. If your body cannot handle it, you will be eaten away from the inside out. And the only thing you will pray for is a quicker death."

"Well hell, if it's that exciting, I might as well order two of them," Yusuke replied.

"Are you ready?" Genkai asked.

"Yeah," Yusuke replied.

Genkai handed him the ball of energy. It left his hands and sank into his chest. Yusuke just stared at his hands and looked himself over. "So that's it?" He laughed. "Please, I've had measles shots more agonizing than that!" He looked at me, "Then why are you here?"

"She will suffer with you," Genkai said as she closed her eyes. "She will feel your pain and it could kill her as well. Meikiri, it's time for you to accept your hallucinations. You're about to become the victim."

… … … …

_I could smell blood. I could feel the heat coming from the flames as I watched the village burn. Soldiers on horses were coming at me. I tried to run away only to get a sword through my chest. The soldier laughed as he pulled it out. I screamed in agonizing pain, wishing it had killed me while I fell to my knees gasping my bleeding chest. The more I tried to breathe, the more I felt like I was suffocating on my own blood._

_I was in a panic as I stood on the box, my hands bound and a noose getting put around my neck. I watched the man kick the box beneath my feet away. My airways were blocked off. I struggled against the noose around my neck as my world started to fade into darkness._

_A slap across my face knocked me to the ground. A spear went through my side, pinning me to the ground. I stared at the man that was standing over me. He laughed as I struggled to get up, but couldn't. It hurt too much. I gave up as I closed my eyes._

_The cuffs around my wrists and ankles assured I was not going anywhere. I was getting stretched out again. The slow agonizing pain felt like it was going on for hours as it continued to pull me apart. I felt my shoulders pop out of joint. My ribs were struggling to stay together as I began to bend over some sort of ball that the torture mechanism was making me to conform to. I whimpered as my body began to break. When my spine broke, the world went dark._

_I was staring over the edge of a building. I heard the gun go off before I felt the pain erupt through my body. I was falling, unable to face anything but the demolition that was waiting for me. I foolishly struggled to grab onto the building. I wasn't going to survive this…_

_I slammed into the ground._


	37. The Semi-Finals

I sat up, gasping for air. Genkai looked at me. "I guess your instinct to fight kicked in. You're just in time to get to the match. Remember it's at the new stadium."

I got up and took a step, the hallucinations taking over. After experiencing it first hand, it was going to make them harder to control. I growled as I continued forcing myself to take the hallucinations and force them out of my head. I knew my Spirit Energy was probably flaring in all sorts of ways, but I was fighting it as hard as I could.

I felt something on my shoulders and picked at my long black hair. There was no more hiding. At least it was back to normal.

I managed to make it to the stadium on time. I wasn't certain how I had managed to do that.

"I was not exactly expecting to fight this round three to five," I heard Hiei say.

"Whatever cause is delaying them must be important," Kurama reasoned. "We will have to work around it."

"I don't know why you're stressing, Hiei," Kuwabara said. "I can beat them all myself."

Kurama turned around, "Meikiri." He whispered, shocked I was there.

Hiei and Kuwabara turned to look at me.

"Ugh!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "What happened to you?!"

"More importantly, why is your Spirit Energy completely gone?" Hiei questioned. "You're worthless right now."

I held my stomach as I approached them. The pain was killing me.

"I'm more useful than you think," I muttered. "I'll fight my share. Don't worry about that."

Kurama approached me offering to let me lean on him.

"I can't," I said. "If I relax at any moment, I'll explode."

All I had to do was hold it in. Just a little longer.

All of us got on the arena where I forced myself to stare down the group in front of us. I couldn't hear because of the screams echoing in my head. If I continued to block out the pain, my hallucinations were going to get worse. If I give in to the pain, my Spirit Energy will spike and give away my potential. Evening it out was getting difficult.

I looked at Kuwabara as something had pissed him off.

I forced the pain inside and listened to what Shishiwakamaru said, "I thought we agreed to a good fight. What happened to the leader of your team? The other member is half dead."

"Oh, he just said you guys weren't worth his time," Kuwabara said.

Shishiwakamaru glared at him.

"It is now time to choose the conditions of your fight," the fish ref announced.

"It doesn't matter," Hiei said. "Let's just see who wins."

That Kuro was smacking on his gum again. "You're a hasty, aren't ya boy? I take it you're fighting first."

"That's right I am," Hiei said darkly. "First, last, and only. I've been under too much stress lately. Killing you all should be a good remedy."

Shishiwakamaru chuckled, "We're all anxious to fight, Hiei." He reached into his robe and pulled out two dice, "Why don't we let an outside party decide the pairs. Each six sided die represents a team. Each member is one a side along with a free space and anyone can fight when it comes up. You must fight as many times as your name appears as long as you're still alive."

"Doesn't bother me," Hiei said. "But when it's Yusuke's turn, I will be fighting in his place."

"Ok! Matches will be determined by the rolling of dice! Multiple turns are allowed, and as always, in the semi finals the team with the most wins will advance!"

"Fate makes her choice," Shishi said as he threw the dice at our feet.

"Looks like you've got Makantaro, Hiei," Kuwabara said.

"Ha," Hiei said amused. "Your desperate plan has backfired."

The big red man scoffed, "You talk way too big, little man!"

We got off the arena and I held onto my chest as breathing became harder. I could feel water filling up my lungs.

"Meikiri," Kurama said. "Are you alright?"

"Can't…breathe…" I somehow managed to say as I leaned against the wall, gasping for air.

I spat up blood as I stayed against the wall. I was pretty sure I was dying. Or Yusuke was.

I growled as I closed my eyes, letting the tears of pain fall. It eased the pressure on my lungs. As long as I cried, I would be alright. The pain would lessen and my energy would be stable.

I put my hands in my pockets forcing the pain inside. My body began shaking. Blood began to pool up in my mouth so I spat it to the ground. There had to be another way.

"Meikiri, don't push yourself," Kurama advised. "We'll take all the fights. Just rest."

He suddenly took a step back as I growled, forcing the pain back again. "I am not giving in, Kurama," I said darkly. "I will die before I give in."

"You're well on your way," he said gently. "You're progressively changing. Perhaps that is why you are in so much pain."

I gave him a questioning look, "Changing?"

"Your eyes are becoming red," he stated as he watched me. "That is the color of your Spirit Energy. Allow the change to happen. Do not fight it."

"Begin!" the fish ref announced.

I barely noticed Hiei move and cut off Makantaro's arm then step back into his original position with the arm hidden behind his back, the blood dripping to the ground.

"That's very impressive," Kurama commented as we joined Kuwabara.

Makantaro laughed, "What's wrong? Did we have a little accident in our trousers?"

"Your whole nervous system. It has a lot to be desired," Hiei commented.

"What are you talking about?" Makantaro asked cockily. "'My nervous system.' C'mon! Just give me your best shot!"

"Fool, I already have," Hiei responded and held up the amputated arm.

Makantaro was utterly stunned as he looked at his missing arm and began to panic.

"He's even faster than last time!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"You're lucky I'm generous," Hiei said as he turned back to us and tossed the arm.

The fish ref caught it and screamed tossing the arm away.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Makantaro yelled. "I'm not done with you!"

Hiei continued walking.

"I said I'm not done with you yet!" Makantaro yelled loudly.

His arm began growing back but it turned into that axe that he had in the match we had watched yesterday.

"Axe Blade Fist!" He exclaimed.

He started running at Hiei. Hiei stopped and looked at the large man with a panicked look. It was almost like he was frozen on the spot.

Makantaro's Axe Blade Fist went straight through Hiei, but it was only an after image, though his cloak was cut in two. "Gotcha!" Makantaro said, not being able to follow Hiei's superhuman agility.

Hiei was sitting on Makantaro's shoulders.

"Your eyes are rather slow," Hiei noted, his sword raised ready to pierce the demon's skull. "Too bad."

He shoved the blade through the demon's head and jumped off.

"Gross!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"And the winner by death is Hiei!" the fish ref announced while pointing at my short friend.

"Hiei wins in under a minute earning points in my book for both skull piercing and amputation," Koto said.

"And that means it's time for match two!" the fish announced.

Hiei pointed at Shishiwakamaru, "Go ahead and roll, Shishi. I have a feeling it's going to be me once more."

I climbed onto the arena, stumbling as I made my way to Hiei.

"You cannot take the fight if you are chosen," Kurama told me. "Accept your loss and rest."

"No," I snarled at him. "Don't try to stop me, Kurama. I am here to fight and I am going to fight." My attention rested on the other team, "And whoever I fight will probably die."


	38. Beast Armor and Spirit Connections

"Um, can we please get a cleanup crew?" The fish ref asked. "That's not part of the referee's job is it?"

"Again, I love the brutality," Koto said. "But next time, let's try to drag it out. We mustn't forget our torturing!"

Hiei pointed at Shishiwakamaru. "Roll," he demanded. "I told you to hurry. I didn't get a chance to finish warming up."

"Careful," Shishiwakamaru warned. "Fate may have a sense of humor."

He threw the dice into the air.

"Hm," Kuwabara hummed, "So any of us verses…Kuro…Momotaro."

"This might be my lucky day after all," Hiei said.

Kurama caught me before I fell.

"I want to fight," I snarled at Hiei.

Hiei turned to face me, "You're in no shape."

I glared at him, "I'll destroy you too."

I suddenly felt more pain in my chest. I whimpered as Kurama held me up. I tried to breathe as much as I could while I stayed there. Whatever Genkai had done…it sucked.

There was so much blood. So many weapons piercing me. So much laughter. I was shaking as blood ran down my face. Some sort of vessel must have popped under the strain. I focused on Hiei.

"If we can choose anyone from our team, then of course it's going to be me," I heard him say.

I should have been fighting. I needed to release this, not hold it in. I was going to explode if I did.

"The second match of the semi-finals will be Hiei verses Kuro Momotaro!" The fish announced.

"Sorry to interrupt your talk, but I'd like to fight," Hiei said.

"What are you jokers whispering about over there for so long?!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "If you've got something so important to say, why don't you share it with the rest of the group?!"

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind, we'd like to start the next match soon," the fish said.

Kuro glared at her.

"Or not," she said, backing away. "We can wait until whenever you feel like you're ready."

More words were exchanged between Kuro and Onji.

"Both fighters please step forward!" The fish announced.

Kurama helped me off the arena. "Meikiri, please. Do not fight this round. We can handle them."

I looked at my green eyed friend, "I was the victim. I can't feel anything but pain now. I have to fight hallucinations again. But they're worse…so much worse."

Kurama's eyes widened. "You're trying to get control again."

I nodded as my body ached. My eyes felt like they were on fire while my skin felt like it was covered in scalding water.

Kuro pulled the sword out of Makantaro's head and kicked his dead body off the arena. He licked Hiei's sword and admired it for a moment. He swung the sword a couple of times then cut open his arm.

I coughed when my stomach began to pound. It felt like someone was punching me repeatedly.

Kuro pulled out some strange orb and crushed it, some weird steam coming out.

My entire body was straining to keep me conscious. I just wanted to scream to get it out.

Kuro breathed in the strange steam. The cut on his arm healed and he started growing thick black hair everywhere. He looked like a giant tailless monkey. The demon threw the sword at Hiei and Hiei knocked it up into the air then caught it by the hilt.

Hiei began spinning the sword then used his hand to help launch himself at Kuro. Before Hiei reached the hairy beast, he moved to the left to try and attack from that side. When Hiei's sword hit Kuro's arm, nothing happened. It was evident Hiei was trying to break through, but it only broke his sword.

Hiei took a few steps back then launched into the air. While he was up, Kuro jumped up with him and tried to attack Hiei. Kuro managed to hit Hiei in the stomach and I coughed up blood.

I had felt the blow, somehow. In the state I was in, becoming the victim of everything I saw…my worst nightmares were coming to life. Including in those nightmares was this Dark Tournament. If Hiei died, I would never forgive myself for not forcing him to let me fight. This fight would become a hallucination. Only, I was feeling the pain with Hiei instead of feeling it when I imagined it later.

The blow to the back of Hiei's head hurt more. The pounding nearly made my mind explode as I tried to hold in the Spirit Energy that was helping me not see the hallucinations.

Hiei slammed into the arena and slid back into the wall.

I watched anxiously, praying he would get up. From the way Kuro was acting, Hiei was still alive. To my relief, Hiei stood up.

I could feel Hiei as if he were inside my chest. A calm darkness that was longing for blood. But there was something else in my chest as well. A heartbeat. It was racing and filled with pain. Two more hearts joined in my chest. A calm but anxious one and one that was beating rapidly filled with fear.

I looked at Kurama and Kuwabara, assuming those two were the new beats in my chest. The other must have been Yusuke.

Kurama looked back at me, as if sensing my stare. I saw his mouth move, but I didn't hear anything that came from it. My attention went back to the match. I focused on the calm, darkness of Hiei and my pain began to disappear, but not entirely. It was a distant throb that hurt my entire body.

"C'mon, whatcha waiting for?!" Kuro asked. "Where that famous Dark Dragon crap?"

"You want it?" Hiei questioned.

"As soon as my body memorizes your most powerful attacks, I can squash you with the palm of my hand."

Hiei pulled off his headband. "Who am I to turn down a fan's request? Just remember, you brought this upon yourself."

Hiei was suddenly engrossed in black fire. I watched the flames for a moment. That had knocked me out last time. Kurama looked back at me, a look of concern on his face.

I pushed myself to my feet and stumbled to his side, "I don't think anything is going to happen," I assured him. "I've changed a lot. Something is definitely wrong with me now."

"That does not comfort me," he said while watching Hiei. "You should rest."

I fought back the Spirit Energy that was trying to unleash itself.

"Hey what's the hold up here?!" Kuro yelled. "Are you too weak to do it?!"

"True pain takes time, my friend," Hiei responded. "Just try to keep yourself amused."

I narrowed my eyes as I watched Hiei.

"You show him, Hiei!" Kuwabara cheered. "His memory isn't so sharp after all! Obviously he's forgotten what that attack did to the last guy!"

"Not just him," Kurama said. "The attack took its toll on Hiei."

"What?!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"To summon the dragon, Hiei must use his own Spirit Energy as bait to lure it from the pits of Spirit World. This technique only works if he can emit a tremendous amount of energy for a prolonged period. Hiei was in peak condition when he used the Darkness Flame against Zeru. And even that wasn't enough power for him to control it. The beast nearly took the hook along with the bait."

Kuwabara was completely stunned and worried as he stared at Hiei.

"Who knows how he will fare now operating with a little over half his energy," Kurama finished.

"That's half?!" Kuwabara asked, admiring Hiei for once. "You're telling me he's making that much energy at half his normal strength?!"

"Regardless, he doesn't have enough energy to unleash it," Kurama stated. "In Hiei's present levels, the Dragon will devour our friend in his entirety."

"Hiei!" Kuro exclaimed. "Where is it?!"

Kurama put his arm around me, just in case something happened like the last time.

"Here!" Hiei announced.

Pure darkness was in my chest. I lost my breath and I fell onto Kurama, gasping for air.

Hiei ran at Kuro and jumped, ready to punch him. "Fist of the Mortal Flame!"

Hiei's strange attack shot from his fist into Kuro's face, making him fall to his hands and knees.

"Hold on, that doesn't look like a dragon," Kuwabara stated.

"It's a related flame," Kurama explained. "But one of the Human World."

"Hn, I decided why waste the flames of the underworld on the likes of you when the more mundane one of the humans would suffice," Hiei said.

Kuro was laughing as he got up. "I really had you going there for a second, didn't I?"

The calm was gone as shock replaced it, but the darkness was still there. I put my hand over my chest, enduring as much as I could without blacking out.

Kuro pulled another orb from his belt and crushed it. He began to grow feathers and his nails grew longer.

_Great, now he can fly._

I blinked at the sarcastic thought that went through my head. Yusuke would say something like that.

"Your most powerful technique is completely useless against me!" Kuro announce, his voice changing to a higher pitch. "Now that I'm protected by the second beast, The Armor of the Phoenix!"

"What a rip off!" Kuwabara yelled. "This guy's too chicken to stick around and fight in his own skin for a while!"

"Nicely put," Kurama stated some edge in his voice.

Kuro jumped into the air and came straight down at Hiei. He punched my short demon friend straight in the face, throwing him back a good bit. I wiped the blood from my mouth after I absorbed Hiei's pain.

There was no doubt we were somehow connected at the moment.

"Poor," Hiei muttered.

Kuro moved to the other side of Hiei and slammed his fist into Hiei's face. That punch was much worse than the first. I didn't bother wiping the blood away. There was no need. Hiei gained his footing and spat blood to the ground.

Kuro attacked again only to miss Hiei. I watched Hiei run at a ridiculous speed around the arena. He was definitely trying to confuse Kuro. Hiei finally attacked. Kuro threw a punch, but Hiei was out of the way before he could land it.

Hiei unleashed two Fists of the Mortal Flame and threw rapid punches into Kuro's stomach. Hiei pulled back to land a final blow into the phoenix's stomach. He had scorched the feathers, but that was about it.

Kuro smirked down at Hiei and Hiei's shock filled me again.

"What?!" He exclaimed as Kuro jumped into the air.

Kuro tried to punch Hiei, but Hiei managed to dodge it. Hiei had distracted himself in his panic as Kuro jumped behind him. Hiei turned and took a kick to the face. I thought I had broken my nose and front teeth from the pain I had gotten.

Kuro unleashed loads of attacks onto the small demon and I felt all of them. I clenched my fists as I shook with pain and dripped with blood. Hiei was punched straight into the arena floor, but slid some. I thought my spine had broken from the impact.

Hiei just laid on the arena.

"Are you convinced yet?" Kuro screeched. "There is nothing you can do to beat me. You may as well stay on the ground and think of a nice way to beg."

Determination swirled in my chest as Hiei pushed himself up, "Never. You'll have to rip my limbs off to keep me down."

"You shouldn't give him any more suggestions, Hiei," Kurama exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's a good point!" Kuwabara agreed.

I chuckled darkly, "Kill him, Hiei. You know you can."

Kuro pulled another orb from his belt, saying something about 'going all the way.'

I felt a smirk grow on my lips.

Jesus, I was turning into Hiei.

Kuro crushed the orb and inhaled the steam.

I suddenly lost my breath and fell to the ground, blood exploding from my body. The racing heart filled with pain had suddenly taken over.

Yusuke…

Kurama looked down at me, shock all over his face. "Meikiri, what happened?"

"H-Hallucination," I managed to say as I got to my feet, pushing the pain away and letting Hiei's panic fill me. He was officially scared.

Kuro was beyond recognizable. He was covered in fur and long white hair. He had sharp nails and sharp teeth. His long ears stuck out as well.

"This is the third armor! The Armor of the Wolf!" Kuro said. "I'm a hell of a lot stronger. And as you can see I have a few new toys to play with and would love to share with you cause I'm in the mood to play."

Kuro ran at Hiei, attacking him with his sharp claws. Hiei dodged it, feeling panicked. He was fearing for his life. He turned to watch Kuro, but Kuro was already attacking. His claws went across Hiei's chest, but he missed.

"Ha, I promise I won't miss your flesh again," Kuro said. "It takes a moment to get used to this body."

Hiei stepped back, intimidated by the man.

"I've never seen Hiei back away from a challenger," Kurama stated.

"Well, it does have a lot of teeth," Kuwabara said.

Hiei looked at the hilt of the sword by his foot. An blank look came to his face, "What the hell."

"Does that mean the great Hiei is ready to quit?" Kuro growled under his laugh.

Hiei popped the hilt up and caught it. "No, you incompetent, but I'll give you one last chance to."

Kuro laughed, "That's very sporting of you, but I think I'll pass, however. Your memories aren't like mine, so I'll give you a hint. If your sword didn't work on my first beast armor, it won't work on the third!"

Hiei looked very annoyed even thinking about the attack. "I know," he said. "I hate to use this attack. I find it totally devoid of any taste or artistry."

"Well that's hard to believe," Kuwabara said while a strange annoyance filled me. No more fear. Just annoyance. "There's actually a move that's too barbaric for Hiei!"

"Then it's probably going to be very messy," Kurama stated.

"Ha! Don't hold back because something's offensive! I'm no snob!" Kuro said. "I've been planning on a vulgar attack myself!"

Kuro attacked and I watched the green and black flame cut through Kuro while Kuro's teeth sank into Hiei's shoulder. My shoulder ached, but Kuro was dead.

"I'm…confused," Kuwabara said as he watched in shock.

Hiei swerved the sword through Kuro, finishing him, "Sword of the Darkness Flame."

Kuro fell apart as Hiei landed in the massive blood puddle behind Kuro, all his pieces burning under the green flame.

"What's…going on?" Kuwabara asked.

"Now I understand," Kurama said. "Hiei did summon the Darkness Flame from the pits of Spirit World."

"I thought you said that would be impossible because he would be swallowed," Kuwabara said.

"That's why he didn't use his arm," Kurama explained. "Hiei transferred his energy into his sword luring the Darkness Flame and keeping it apart from his body. It wasn't as strong, but Hiei's weapon was powerful enough to break through the beast armor. Kuro was dead even before his teeth sank in. Ingenious."

Hiei swiped the sword, ridding the energy shooting out his broken sword.

"I don't know about all this genius business," Kuwabara complained. "I mean it's not all that different than what I do with my Spirit Sword and no one calls that genius."

Realization suddenly sank into Kuwabara, "Hey wait a second!" He yelled at Hiei. "Were you saying back there that my Spirit Sword didn't have any taste or artistry?!"

"Ha, of course I did," Hiei said while tossing the broken sword away.

"Ok, that's it!" Kuwabara yelled.

Pain suddenly attacked me. I fell to my knees as I gasped for air. I was suddenly picked up and punched straight into the wall.

"Hiei!" Kuwabara yelled. "Don't hit her while she's already suffering!"

I stared up at the short man that was standing over me. "Fool," he said darkly. "You do realize doing that will kill you."

"Won't…happen again," I breathed as I suffered in pain.

Hiei offered me his hand and I took it, letting him help me to the arena. I stood with them, panting as we waited for the dice roll.

Onji laughed, "Why don't you just drop out, girl? You're barely standing. How can you possibly fight?"

"I'll…rip you apart," I heaved through my pants. "I…may be wounded…but I am not defeated. You will feel my pain. I…can promise you that."


	39. Youko

Shishiwakamaru threw the dice.

I could feel the guys around me tensing up. They wanted to fight.

The dice stopped.

Kurama against Ura Urishima.

I walked off the arena and watched Kurama stay. His opponent looked like a human. He was definitely from the sea side with his strange straw skirt over navy blue tights and light blue shirt. He had a fishing pole which I assumed was his weapon.

"After rolling the dice, both fighters are in place for the third match of the semi finals. Fighting for Team Urameshi, Kurama! And for Team Uriatogi, Ura Urishima! By the authority of the Tournament Committee, let the third match begin! Start your fight!"

Ura started swinging his fishing line above his head and Kurama pulled his rose, using his rose whip the same way.

"It looks like this match is going to be a duel of lashing weapons," Koto announced. "Ura Urishima twirling his fishing pole and Kurama using his trademark Rose Whip. This one's going to be all about skill."

Ura took the first strike and Kurama easily blocked it by striking back. It was an intense exchange between the two.

"Wow, this incredible display of equal talents and while we still haven't seen blood yet, those sparks keep me hopeful!"

Kurama and Ura started running, still sharing blows from their long range weapons. Ura started moving faster and Kurama easily kept up with him.

"Woah," Kuwabara said. "This is a fight."

"Hn, Kurama needs to stop fooling around and start fighting for real," Hiei stated, his arms crossed over his chest with annoyance written all over his face.

Shock took over Kuwabara's face, "What?! He's whip swinging like a maniac!"

"Have you learned anything?" Hiei asked him. "It's Kurama's obnoxious habit. He never creates his own strategy until he fully understands his opponent." Hiei looked at me, "I hope you don't do the same."

I grinned, "Yusuke taught me."

Hiei looked back at the match, "We're doomed if you fight."

Kurama hesitated for a split second. I looked at Hiei, "Did you see that?"

"Yes," he responded. "Something is happening in the ring that we aren't aware of."

Kuwabara looked at the two of us, "What happened?"

"Don't know yet," I told him. "We'll get our answer soon enough."

A slightly uneasy but annoyed expression fell on the tall human's face, "You know, you're becoming more and more like Hiei."

I growled, "Sympathy is for the weak, Kurama."

Hiei looked at me, "Sympathy? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Look at Ura Urishima's eyes. They're pleading for something. And Kurama is giving in."

"Maybe you are our only hope," Hiei responded. "This obnoxious game needs to stop before Kurama gets himself killed."

Their blows had slowed tremendously. At least to me and Hiei. Kuwabara probably still couldn't tell.

There were tears in Ura's eyes.

Hiei pushed me back from the arena, "You can't help him, but you can destroy him when he gets out of the ring."

Pain erupted through me. Dammit Yusuke.

Ura suddenly tripped, "Here we go!"

Kurama swung his whip gently at Ura, who had an evil smirk on his face just before he disappeared.

"What?!" Kurama exclaimed quietly.

The fishing line wrapped around Kurama, trapping him. Ura pulled the fishing pole. The line sliced all the places it had touched. They weren't deep, but they would hurt.

"Kurama!" Kuwabara yelled.

My dearest red head fell to the ground, dropping his rose whip a few feet away. Without his energy, it turned back into a rose.

"Damn," I cursed.

"And he's down!" The fish announced.

Slowly, Kurama pushed himself to where he was supporting himself by his hands staring at Ura, both betrayed and confused. Ura was in trouble.

The fisherman laughed, "I studied your fighting and your only weakness is your kindness! In that regard, I suggest you change today, the way you live _your_ life! But it's too late now! I don't see how you can put up with this goody-two-shoes crap. I had to choke back some major chunks while I pretended to be an upstanding citizen. But, man, does it feel good to be bad again!"

Kurama was angry.

"You're gonna die just like Grandma!"

Ura slashed his line at Kurama. With Kurama on the run, I couldn't imagine what he was going to do without his whip. All the other attacks I had seen were mostly close rang. I doubted he'd be able to use the Death Plant again.

Kurama slid to a stop when he reached the arena's edge. Energy sparked from the side. A barrier.

"C'mon Kurama, give me some credit here!" Ura said. "You didn't think I was really trying to hit you with those attacks, did you?" He pointed his fishing pole at Kurama, "Hook, line, and sinker! And you're the stupid fish."

"This was not part of my job description," the fish panicked. "Is there anybody that can break me out of this thing?! I'm not supposed to be in here!"

"And before you get any ideas, my force field won't be shredded nearly as easily as that enchantress, Ruka's. In fact, it's impossible to break out from the inside," Ura said while tossing his fishing pole away.

He took his backpack off and pulled a box out of it, "So try to get comfortable. And let me introduce you to the Idon Box! Anybody other than the possessor who breaths its air will quickly return to their younger age! Back to those awkward adolescent years, the terrible twos, or even infancy!" He pulled the ribbon off, "Once infected, you'll be so tiny and inexperienced, it'll be like taking candy from a…Oh well, there's no need for pointless expressions. You'll know soon enough what I mean."

He opened the box.

A fog quickly took over, but Kurama took a deep breath of clean air, hoping it would somehow help him.

"Dammit," Hiei cursed.

"You can't hold your breath forever!" Ura said with a cackle.

That was true.

The fish started screaming.

When the smoke got close to the arena, it was stopped by the force field.

"Why isn't that stuff getting any closer?" Kuwabara asked. "Is it scared?"

"Maybe you don't understand the concept of force field," Hiei shot back, some panic in his voice as he searched the fog for a sign of Kurama.

Ura chuckled evilly, "Way to go, Ura. You really did it. I can feel his Spirit Energy getting weaker."

My hand was sparking with energy. The pain and blood was coming back as my anger increased. I was going to kill him.

I heard Kurama cough.

Oh damn.

Ura chuckled again, "You know, maybe I've gone too far this time."

My heart sank. Kurama's presence had disappeared.

"Oh god," I said as I stepped back the pain and blood immediately disappearing.

Hiei and Kuwabara looked at me. "There is something very dangerous coming. I don't think it's safe to be here."

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked. "I don't feel anything dangerous."

"H-Hiei…How dangerous is the Youko part of Kurama?" I asked timidly.

Hiei chuckled darkly, "So there is hope."

The fog began to flash, like lightning was in there.

"What the-" Kuwabara said. "Do you feel that too?"

I could hear Ura whimpering in fear. The dark energy shot around.

The heart beats in my chest disappeared. Kurama's was gone. Only Yusuke and my heartbeat were in my chest.

"Where in the world did this power surge come from?!" Ura exclaimed. "I could have sworn I felt his power weaken as he was forced all the way back."

There was an evident whimper of fear in the fog. Ura's shaky whines of fear confirmed what I had felt coming. Something very, very dangerous was in that ring.

"I think I've regressed further than you intended," a velvet voice said from the smoke. "And just as I had come to accept my human captivity. Youko has returned, they cry."

Ura cried out, "Did you say Youko?! Youko the spirit fox?! The legendary bandit Youko?! What did you do with Kurama?! I liked him a lot better!"

The fisherman was clearly fearing for his life.

"Oh, he's here," the dark voice replied. "He's me. Only now, you've brought me back in full. I must thank you for that."

"Yes, the ring is shrouded in fog, and with Juri MIA who knows what fantastic action is happening within those cloud covered walls."

"This is a nightmare," Ura whimpered.

"There is no room for your fantasies of denial, little vermin," Youko said. "Be assured. I am alive."

Ura screamed, "But the stories say you're dead! You were caught! You were killed!"

"Yes," he replied. "I'm flattered you've heard of me. But as you see, the stories were incorrect."

Kuwabara jumped back from the massive energy coming from the ring. I was more afraid of facing the part of Kurama that was making it.

"It's like a thunderstorm in there!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Where's all that weird energy coming from?!"

"Hn," Hiei grunted excitedly. "It's all Kurama. Down to the last drop."

Kuwabara was frozen like I was. I would do anything for some sort of hallucination to block out the energy.

"But…it's different somehow, and a heck of a lot more powerful," Kuwabara noticed.

"It seems that fool he's been fighting has turned him back to his demon form," Hiei stated. "Before he was tainted by you humans."

The excited sinister look on the crimson eyed demon's face was a bit unnerving. "Fifteen years ago, the spirit fox, Youko Kurama was supposedly killed while being caught during a botched burglary. In desperation, he hid himself in your world, using a human body to recover his energy. He thought no one would find him. I did. When Gouki and I decided to raid Koenma's vaults for the Items of Darkness, I convinced Kurama to join us. Gouki didn't believe me. Unfortunately, Kurama's strength was not what it used to be, and he also had a soft spot for his human mother. Luckily, he was able to fight with her safety always in his mind. Accepting the challenge of proving himself to Gouki, he took out all the trees around us. Now, we'll see what the purest form of Kurama can do."

"Let's see," Youko said expressing the dark thoughts going through his head. "How best shall I deal with my prey?"

"I'm barely making out two silhouettes in the center of the ring," Koto said. "I can only assume are the combatants. But the voice I just picked up with my ears didn't quite sound like either of them. What in the world is going on? Has another fighter entered the ring now? And where's Juri? She's still not reporting. Has she had a casualty in this shrouded fight? Will I be forced to replace her in the ring?"

"Wait, I'm hewe," a small voice of a young girl said. "Is it snack time yet, Mama?"

"Ok, people. This is ridiculous!" Koto said. "In addition to a new fighter, there appears to be a small child in the ring too!"

Ura suddenly screamed in fear.

"Each branch of this tree has a mouth," Youko said. "And each mouth has acid saliva that will melt through your bones in under a minute. But the pain will make it seem like it's an eternity to you."

Ura was screaming more.

"I never take anything in battle personally, you realize. It's only I do not stand for trespassers," Youko explained. "And my Death Tree enjoys a good meal."

Ura was screaming much louder. I could hear him moving across the arena, trying to get away from this Death Tree.

"Please help me!" Ura screamed. "Please help me! Don't do it," he begged. "I'll do anything you ask me too. I'll even route for your team! Please don't melt me!"

"Coward," I muttered.

"Tell me the secret of the Idon Box," Youko demanded.

"Well, I don't know about that," Ura said nervously. "I just took what they gave me!" He panicked. Ask Shishi! He's the only one who knows!"

"I can smell when you're lying," the spirit fox said darkly. "It makes my tree want to eat you more."

I wished I could smell when people lied.

"Ok, I'll tell you everything! It's Onji! Him and Shishiwakamaru came to us! They said they'd give us anything we want as long as we fought! My name isn't even Ura Urishima! We were all together, Makantaro and Kuro and me! They came to us and gave us special items and said we'd all be high class like them! A-And that's not all! I can tell you who really gave us all the items!"

Ura suddenly grunted then screamed and it turned into a moaning growl. Was he changing too?

"Just a lower class beast," Youko said with disgust. "Always the easiest of pawns."

"Look! The smoke's going away!" Kuwabara stated.

Slowly the tall form of a strange looking man and a beast with a sword sticking out of it began to appear.

Youko Kurama was beautiful just like Hiei and Yukina. He had long silver hair that glistened like a mirror. His fox ears and tail only added to his beauty. His cold golden eyes completed him. He was dressed in a white sleeveless yukata with white pants and shoes.

This was the demon form of the man I loved.


End file.
